The Demon Boy
by Xidori-chan
Summary: What happens when one of the Devil's son gets his memories erased by one of God's angels? And what if that demons happens to fall in love? Will his brothers do something to help him? And does he even want to be helped at all? Yaoi, AKUROKU
1. Chapter 1: Weird Happenings

Well, this is a new fanfic I've been working on for a while, slightly based on my original story, on the demons and angels part. There will be no OC, hopefully and with a bit of luck I might squeeze in a lemon, depends on how the story progresses in my small brain and I promise this will be Akuroku…no need to worry on that side. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, it's Square Enix's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Weird Happenings

He had been flying for hours now and, all he knew was that he was exhausted beyond recognition and that his wings would no longer carry him to where he wanted to get to, even if he was barely a few miles away from his destination. He couldn't move and his wings wouldn't respond either, not to mention he had a nasty wound on his chest that was making his coordination impossible; and while it was healing fast, it wasn't healing fast enough and he was sure the smell of his blood would soon bring down trouble for him, trouble that at the moment he would rather avoid, unless the angels didn't sense him first.

He sat at the base of the three he was leaning against. A dark veil was casted over the entire area and a thick fog lingered all around him. The night air was cold, and it made him shiver in his tattered bloodstained clothe. Leaves rustled as a strong gust of wind blew, perturbing the fog that was around him and showering him with leaves, before footsteps began to get closer to him. He could smell who was getting near before he heard the sound of wooden sticks clacking against each other and the distinct sound of a bow being pulled back and ready to be fired.

He looked up to find a blonde girl standing in front of him, her bow aimed at him with a deadly arrow. She had a white robe on, tied at the waist by a rope and two eagle like wings, though much larger, were visible behind her. Her eyes were walnut colored, almost golden and while she looked frail, the look she was giving him was a menacing one.

"What business do you have here?" she asked, looking down at the blonde that sat before her.

He looked exhausted and like had been in a fight, a nasty wound that was dripping blood was visible in plain sight; she couldn't understand how someone so small could have such a horrible wound on him. His hair was spiky and was a sandy-yellow, and while he looked innocent, his dark eyes said so otherwise and they looked back at her amused.

"Nothing that concerns you dolly" the boy said before forcing a chuckle.

The girl only glared down at him before pulling the rest of the bow back so that she could fire and end him, but before she even had the chance of releasing the arrow she was stopped by someone else.

"Naminé, don't!" The boy rolled his eyes. More angels, just what he needed. "We can't kill him yet"

"He's near one of my Children!" Naminé said.

"I know, but we can't kill him" the redhead said as she grabbed the arrow Naminé was holding and took it out of the other angel's grip. "We need him alive if we want to keep his brothers at bay"

"Brothers?" Naminé corked a blonde eyebrow.

"Just kill me and get over it" the demon spoke as he grinned, his sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight. "My brothers won't stop for anything, not even if you have me against my will" Kairi looked down at the demon unfazed by his comment, but he didn't stop grinning and he laughed at her as if he was mocking her. "Did you honestly believe they were going to stop their killing spree because you were holding me captive?" he laughed harder, ignoring the pain in his chest. "Keep dreaming _dollies_, it makes me giggle and it amuses me to no end"

Kairi said nothing before grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him to his feet.

"Get back to your post Naminé, I'll deal with him" Kairi said as she dragged the blonde away.

"Yes my liege" Naminé said before opening her wings leaping into the air, leaving the redhead and blonde behind.

"What's next? Are you going to put me at the purgatory yet?" the blonde laughed again.

Kairi did her best to keep herself calm, not wanting to get angry, however, it was hard, considering how easily annoyed she got and how the demon was making fun of her. She slammed him onto a tree, making sure to hit him hard against it, effectively making him groan.

"No you're not going to the purgatory…you're going to a worse place!" Kairi said with a grin on her face, "You'll be begging us to give you a second chance after we're done with you"

"Like Hell doesn't already make me feel that way" he said amused.

"No my little friend Hell will look like walk in the park after we're done with you" Kairi spat and she saw the demon grin before she gasped and noticed what she was doing, her walnut colored eyes widening in shock.

She let him fall down against the three before she backed away from him, watching him pull himself up on his own.

"You're so predictable Kairi" he chuckled in amusement, "you seriously need anger management classes—" he paused. "On second though don't take them; your anger is the perfect drug for me"

Kairi shivered, watching the wound on the blonde's chest close itself shut. She quickly summoned her sword out. It appeared in flash of light and she soon held it at the ready, watching as the darkness around the blonde weaved together in his hand before he grinned and looked at her. This is where things always got fun for him.

"Memoria Monasteriense…you do remember what it is right?" he said, walking closer to the angel, drawing all his energy from her rage and fear, feeling all his strength come back to him.

Kairi swallowed hard before she swung her blade at him. The blonde evaded it easily before his fist collided hard against Kairi's stomach knocking the wind out of her, the force of the hit sent her crashing against a tree. Her blade vanished in a cloud of feathers and she groaned as she pushed herself up before she felt the demon straddle her and turn her to him, keeping her in place by her shoulder.

"Go on scream! It feels good to hear you do so!" he ordered. Kairi however, wasn't going to give him such pleasure. "Scream!"

"I will not!" she yelled at him, earning a nasty glare that made her freeze as he revealed his fangs, preparing himself for the kill.

Kairi actually thought he was going to end her, but when he grinned she knew she had something else to worry about. She could only hope someone else found them; and the chances of that happening were zero to none and she was at his mercy. She watched the darkness weave back into his hand.

"Memoria Deleo" he said before reaching.

Kairi's eyes widened, knowing well what that meant and what it did. Just as he was about to touch her however, something got in his way.

"Speculum!" a voice screamed and he gasped when he saw a mirror appear in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he touched it, and he literally touched his own reflection, he screamed out in pain, feeling his head throb as the spell too effect on him and not on his intended victim.

Kairi slipped away from him quickly, stopping when a new angel fell in front of her, startling her to no end, followed by few others. She turned to watch as the mirror in front of the blonde shattered and he collapsed unconscious.

"Are you ok Kairi?" the blonde with a mullet asked, his walnut eyes looking at Kairi concerned.

"Yeah, I was worried you weren't going to find me" Kairi said with a sigh of relief.

"You were stupid to have taken him on, on your own" a black haired angel said as she hugged the redhead, "You should have brought us to him instead of fighting him!"

"I didn't, he just got the best of me" Kairi said, whipping the sweat from her forehead.

"Any one of _them_ can" another silver haired male angel said, his walnut eyes looking down at Kairi with a glare that made the redhead look away. "You need to control yourself Kairi; you have to keep your emotions in check while around them"

"I tried Riku! I really did!" Kairi said.

"But it wasn't enough" Riku said, "If you don't control them they will be your downfall"

Kairi looked away.

"What do we do with him now though?" the blonde said, approaching the demon carefully, not wanting it to sprint up and attack him. "He fried his own brain. I doubt he'll remember who he is"

"We can take him back now" the black haired angel, Xion said. "It'll be much easier now that he's out, to deal with him"

"Or we could use him to our advantage" Riku said, a plan forming on his head quickly.

"Oh no, he's thinking again" the blonde said.

"Be silent Demyx!" Riku said, silencing him.

The blonde angel, Demyx, shrunk under the glare he was given. Riku remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"He's like a baby now" he started, "all we need to do know, is point him in the direction we want to and leave the rest to him"

"He's a demon Riku!" Xion said. "We'll be risking a lot" Riku looked like he had made up his mind though. "If it works though, what about his brothers, if they find him and reveal to him who he really is all Hell will break loose once he finds out what happened to him"

"Not unless we point him the right way" Riku insisted. "We make him think he is a human, once his brothers come after him, we'll take them all down and that'll be the end of the _Evertos_"

"I don't think this is going to work Riku" Demyx said.

"Is better than nothing" Riku said "Roxas doesn't know who or what he is anymore; so he'll be easy to manipulate"

Everyone exchanged quickly glanced at one another before nodding in agreement. Riku walked over to the blonde once everyone had agreed to his plan and picked him up, carrying him on his arms carefully so the blonde wouldn't wake up.

"I'll leave him at Aerith's. I'm sure she'll take good care of him…he looks like a normal boy after all" Riku said. "I'll make sure to drop by from time to time to keep an eye on him and make sure everything is going according to plan"

"Be careful" Demyx said as he watched Riku leap into the night sky and fly off.

* * *

Three years later…

* * *

Like it always happened, he woke up to an empty bed. It wasn't knew, but he always felt abandoned when he woke up like that for some reason; even though he knew that his lover always returned. With a sigh he brought the bed sheets closer, feeling the warmth of _his _body that still lingered in them. He shuddered before inhaling their scent. He felt drowsy; sleep still lingered on him and he thanked God he didn't have to get up to work or school or anything, but he felt lonely while the redhead was off working.

With a sigh Roxas rolled on the bed so he was facing the window, watching the tress outside rock back and fourth in rhythm with the wind, while snow gently glided down to the ground, coating the forest in a veil of pure snow. Just watching it made him feel cold and he smiled, wondering if the redhead had managed to get out without slipping down the slope and back to the house.

He thought it would have been a good thing if his love was around. He wished he could just have him around so both of them would roll on the snow; make snow angels or even snowmen figures, but ever since he had gotten a full time job at the towns hospital the redhead was out of the house longer than when he was working at the towns flower shop with his small sister Aerith, while he watched as the two took care of the flowers.

He rolled in bed for several moments before he gave up trying to fall asleep again and he got out of bed, the covers slipping off, leaving him exposed to the cold room and with a shudder—regretting his previous action—he brought them back up around him. He couldn't believe how cold it was, but then again, it was the middle of winter, he shouldn't have expected anything else.

He picked up his clothe that had been thrown on the floor the other night before walking out to his room in the other side of the hall. He tossed the old clothe on his bed before slumping down on it. He still felt exhausted, but he knew it was sleep still lingering on him.

He heard footsteps up in the floor above and he gave a sigh.

"Roxas are you here?" a woman's voice asked from down stairs.

Roxas jumped in his bed and quickly dressed himself before running to the stairs, spotting a brunette woman with a brad and a red bow in her head looking up at him from the hall bellow.

"What are you doing here so early Aerith?" Roxas asked as he hurried down the stairs to hug her.

"I just had a rough day at work" she said with a sigh and Roxas noticed scorch marks in her pink dress and a burn in her hand.

"How did this happen?" Roxas asked taking her hand to look at the burn mark in her hand.

"The flower shop burned" Aerith said with a tired sigh. "It's a disaster"

"What?! How?!" Roxas said shocked.

"They don't know, I just got there and the whole thing was burnt to the ground, firefighters were still trying to put it out" Aerith said. "I already called Axel back; he'll be here early today"

"Want me to help you with the burn?" Roxas asked.

"No, its ok" Aerith said rubbing his head with her other hand. "I'll be in my room"

Roxas gave a sigh as he watched her go. First day of watching snow and suddenly the news of Aerith's flower shop burning to the ground had already got him worried.

He walked down the hall to the kitchen, taking an apple from the fruit bowl before slumping down on the nearby couch in the family room and grabbing the TV's control, turning it on. Axel had left it on the news channel and almost as if someone had wanted him to see what had happened, the anchor woman spoke and caught Roxas' attention.

"Three bodies were found dead this morning in front of the cathedral at Downtown Twilight Town completely mutilated. The bodies have yet to be identified but it is know that they were two boys and one girl who were the victims. Their bodies have been completely mutilated and their clothe were off, which leads to believe this could have been done by satanic cults" Roxas swallowed hard; who could do such a thing? He shuddered at the thought of finding out. "Investigations as to why these teens were assassinated will soon commence but it is believed that this assassination might be linked to the incident today at a flower shop near the train station, where authorities found the same marks in a nearby light post like the ones in the teens bodies" Roxas turned off the TV in horror.

A satanic cult burned her flower shop? Could they be attempting to do her harm? He couldn't believe it. Why would they be after Aerith? She was just a normal girl, what would they gain with killing her?

He heard the doorbell ring and he quickly shot up to his feet, stretching out the laziness as he walked to the door, still feeling exhausted. Behind the oak door was a familiar face he hadn't seen in what looked like ages.

"Riku!" he said surprised. "What brings you here?!"

"Just passing by for a visit" Roxas said as he messed the smaller teen's already messy hair. "Did you have a fight with your brush today?" he added jokingly.

"No, mop for hair" Roxas pointed out, not about to pass up a chance to mock Riku for his shoulder length silver hair. "I just got up a few minutes ago"

"I see that" Riku said as he walked into the house and shook off the snow over his jacket, taking off his hat and leaving over the peg before taking off his jacket too; leaving with his hat as Roxas closed the door.

"I see Aerith has changed this place a lot" Riku said as his aquamarine eyes looked at the flower painting that adorned each side of the hallway. "Is she around b the way?"

"Yeah she's up stairs" Roxas said pointing to the stairs.

"I'm going to have a talk with her, there's something we need to discuss, please give us some privacy" Riku said as he went up the stairs, vanishing into on of the rooms and leaving the blonde confused.

Usually every time Riku came by he would hang around with Roxas and Aerith together and he had a smile on his face. Today he was just acting strange. He wasn't smiling and he looked too serious for Roxas' taste. Had something happened to him that had him like he was? Or had he heard about the flower shop. Roxas figured it was the last and he went back into the living room, tossing the bitten apple in the nearby thrash can, before he slumped back down on the couch, turning the TV again, hoping this time no more assassinations were present before he started switching by the channels, unaware of a pair of eyes that watched him carefully from the window outside.

Toons, news, toons, news…and what a surprise! More toons and news. Wasn't there anything new today in the magic box? He gave a sigh and turned off the TV and stared at the ceiling, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He noticed a shadow moving over by the window and he set the control on the floor before getting up and walking over to the closed glass door, pulling the curtains outside to stare into the snowy woods. A squirrel hurried over the snow, like a blur, blue jays fluttered around the bird feeder that had been left outside full of seeds and a couple of deer were hanging out around the area, but out of that, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. Yet something did have him on edge and he wondered what it was.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this so please tell me if you think is worth to keep writing in it, I will be glad to continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Bizarre Day

Well, here's chapter two, this one came out like a flash. Hope you enjoy this one

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bizarre Day

"So you think they've finally found us?" Aerith asked, her voice full of concern, watching Riku sitting in her bed, while she sat in front of her drawer.

Riku just stared at it, his fingers slowly tracing its back, feeling the cloud patterns engraved in it. It was as if he was lost in thought in it. His once aquamarine eyes now a deep golden walnut color. Aerith looked at the small mirror, trying to see what Riku hat seeing, but the only thing she could see was Riku's own reflection in it.

"They have" Riku corrected with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do now" he said as he set the mirror back inside his pocket and his eyes returned to his usual aquamarine color.

Aerith gave a sigh and smiled. She should have expected as much.

"The others warned you" Aerith said, "You should have seen it coming"

"He's just changed so much from how he was back then. He looks like a normal kid" Riku said. "It feels like if I kill him, I would be killing an angel or a person…and that would be a sin"

"That coming from you is a surprise, I thought you hated him" Aerith said. "I never expected you to show up here with him in your arms. I though you were going to kill him when you caught him after he escaped"

"Me too…and so did the others" the angel answered as he looked back out Aerith's window, watching the snow fall gently as he pressed his forehead against the cool glass. "Maybe I really didn't want to kill him"

"Do explain" Aerith said, now confused.

"It wasn't his fault that now I'm like this" Riku said. "It was his brother's fault. Maybe I just wanted to see him desperate to find Roxas…see him suffer to know he would never be able to see someone he cares about ever again."

"I doubt that demon feels anything. If Roxas dies and he and his brother still live, their father will just have to send a new _Everto _with the same abilities as Roxas and his same attitude" Aerith said with a sigh, as she looked at the palm of her hand, still burned but it had slowly started to heal and was now barely visible. "What are you going to do now though?"

"You brother likes him doesn't he" Riku said and Aerith nodded. The two lovers though Aerith knew nothing about what was going between them, but nothing escaped that angel's eyes. "I don't think you would be able to get rid of him either"

"Neither was I planning on doing it" Aerith said. "You know what I think of demons"

"That they're misguided souls?" Riku inquired and laughed when she gave him a look that said 'isn't it the obvious answer?' "You do know demons are born monsters…they don't have a choice"

"They never had a choice to be good or bad" Aerith countered almost annoyed at Riku's attitude. "Demons like Roxas and his brother should be give a chance at redemption"

"I don't think that is possible" Riku said as his laughing seized.

"If angels fall, then why can't demons rise?" Aerith inquired as she corked an eyebrow and that silenced Riku, knowing she was right. "If we angels can turn evil, why wouldn't a demon become good? We're not that different"

"You're probably right" Riku said in defeat. "But that's not for us to decide", almost as if on queue a blur went past Aerith's window and Riku jumped off startled with a gasp.

Riku and Aerith exchanged glances before the silver haired angel ran out and Aerith followed close behind. Riku only jumped all the way from the first step to the ground below, landing gracefully on the wooden floor, without making a sound before running over to the living room to find it empty. Roxas was nowhere to be seen and in a few seconds Aerith came rushing behind him, a worried look on her face.

"Where's Roxas?" Riku asked, looking back at Aerith, hoping she would know, but the brunette angel shook her head; she didn't know either.

"Check the room upstairs, I'll look around for anything" Riku said, as he hurried to the glass sliding door and slid it open, quickly feeling the cold air bite his cheekbones and nose.

In the mean time, Aerith had run back up the stairs, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to regain her breath. She pushed open the door to Roxas' room, finding that his boots were gone and so was his jacket, which he always left by his desk. Definitely the blonde had gone out, but where to? Had he gone with the blur she and Riku had seen…or had it been him?

"Aerith I'm home!" a voice from downstairs called. "I brought some medicine for your burn!"

Aerith gasped when she heard the familiar voice, looking at her almost healed hand before running out of Roxas' room and to the nearby bathroom that thankfully was next to Roxas' room. She opened the medicine cabinet and brought out a roll of bandages, accidentally knocking off a bottle of expired cough medicine and some other antibiotics that fell inside the sink creating a ruckus that made her jump. She ignored them and hastily wrapped her hand in the bandages, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Aerith, are you still up here?" Roxas' voice was like a soothing music to Aerith, but before the blonde would see what was going inside she stuffed the medical supplies that fallen inside the sink back into the medicine cabinet and closed it, just as Roxas pushed the door open. "Is something wrong? You look scared"

Aerith gave a sigh of relief, glad to know that the blonde was still around.

"Nothing, you just caught me off guard" Aerith said with a fake smile, trying to ease her breathing. "I wasn't expecting you to be here"

"You're acting weird" Roxas said, noticing how fake her smile was. He knew when Aerith was trying to hide something; she wasn't very good at it. Her smiles were to different form the sweet ones she always gave him when she wasn't lying. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, don't worry about me, you just scared me" Roxas saw the genuine, smile appear suddenly and he wondered what was going on with her.

"Axel just got back, he brought some stuff for your burn" Roxas said, walking back out, stopping for a moment before looking back at her. "Have you seen Riku? His stuff is still at the front porch but I can't find him"

"He must be outside, I'm sure he'll come back" Aerith assured, "Now would you mind bringing me the medicine?"

"Sure thing" Roxas said, closing the door as he turned to the hall and went down the stairs.

Something was up with Aerith. She looked scared, yet at the same time relieved to see him. Was something wrong? Did she know about the satanic cult that was apparently after her? Now that he thought of it. Had it been because of them he was uneasy during the entire morning and was that why Aerith was also acting so strange?

Roxas shrugged as he walked down the stairs, getting a strange feeling that made the hairs in the back of his neck stand, and he looked back at the empty corridor, expecting to find someone standing behind him, but there was no one. Once he made sure no one was watching him, he kept going down the stairs before he entered the kitchen, finding Riku covered with snow by the fire place as he dumped some firewood inside to start a fire.

"Please tell me you did not just go out without your jacket" Roxas said, shuddering at the mere thought of Riku going out to the snowy cold weather outside to drag some firewood back into the house.

Riku looked back at him and smiled before shrugging.

"Is not that cold" Riku said.

"Yeah right…you're not fooling me" Roxas said.

If there was one thing he hated, was the cold. Sure he loved the thought of playing in the snow but cold weather didn't mix well with him; he had to go outside wrapped like a Christmas present so that he could survive in the cold.

"Do you know what's up with Aerith, she's acting strange?" Roxas asked, hoping Riku could tell him since the two of them were talking a few minutes ago.

"Don't know? I something wrong with her?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, she's acting strange and she really freaked me out with the fake smile and strange huffing for air she had…you think she's having asthma problems again?" Roxas inquired.

"Maybe" Riku said. "She did come back from a burned flower shop. Maybe her health caught up again"

"She looked fine a few moments ago though" Roxas said. "Maybe I should go check up on her and make sure she's fine"

"I'll be here then" Riku said.

As soon as the blonde went back up stairs Riku let out his breath of air. Close call. He thanked that Aerith suffered from asthma prior to becoming an angel, other wise it would have been a bust for real. Riku wouldn't have been able to answer Roxas. But it still wasn't over. Aerith had to play her part right now, or it would still be trouble. Thankfully they had been doing it for years and did great on cover-ups.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Axel asked as he and Aerith walked out of the bathroom, Aerith still gasping for air with a pump of Albuterol in her hands, just as Roxas came running back up the stairs.

"Oh, great, you took your medicine" Roxas said with a sigh.

"What? You think I wasn't going to fight until she took it?" Axel said jokingly, as he closed the bathroom door, his vibrant red hair standing out in spikes that for Roxas, they defied gravity.

Newton would have probably hurt his brain trying to figure out how. It still amazed Roxas how Axel kept his hair like that, not one strand was out of place.

"You say that as if I always protest went I take it" Aerith said shaking her head.

"You just go and rest, I'll take care of the shrimp and Riku" Axel said.

Aerith chuckled before nodding and heading back to her room. Once she was out of sight Roxas hurled himself over Axel and straddled the redhead, taking his face and pressing their lips in a brutal kiss that pushed Axel against the wall behind him. Roxas moaned before Axel pulled his lips free.

"I missed you so much" Roxas said.

"You always say it as if I'm gone for months" Axel said chuckled as he rubbed his nose against Roxas'.

"It sure as hell feels like that" Roxas said with a smile in his lips before he kissed Axel again.

Axel smiled against the lips pressed against his before he let his tongue slip into Roxas' waiting mouth. The blonde giggle, feeling Axel's cold hands slip under his shirt and cares his back, making him shudder.

"You're too sensitive" Axel chuckled.

"All thanks to you" Roxas retorted as he felt Axel lean down so that he could put his feet back on the floor and let go of him. "You're the one who's got me like this"

"Don't get cute with me" Axel chuckled. "You never tell me to stop"

Roxas smiled sheepishly, his hands still holding Axel's face before the redhead kissed him one last time and walked away, leaving Roxas in the hall to his own thoughts and world.

* * *

The full moon always brought out the worse in demons, worse if their prey was running. And being driven by instincts, they couldn't stop themselves and while at first their two victims were unaware of who was following, one dumb slip had cause a huge ruckus and now had their two victims running like caribou, and they were the wolves and the chase was pumping adrenaline all over their bodies like mad and it felt great; almost as if it was a drug for them.

Despair, fear and confusion, it was all too alluring for them, and the scent drove both of them nuts. But there was one scent they wanted to feel at the moment.

With one leap and a flick of his hand and a quick flash of a string both figures fell to the ground and blood was spluttered everywhere in the streets, like if the bodies had suddenly burst on their own. Sure, it looked like that at first sigh, but if they were inspected closely, it could be seen that they had been hit by a whip. One huge slit in each back had caused their end.

Both male figures stop their run at last, none of them affected by their sprint in the least. No heaving, no panting, not even gasps for air could be heard coming from them, it was as if nothing had happened at all and they both looked at each other, before one brought out a knife. Amused black eyes sparkled before they each flashed a grin to each other and one of them set to work, carving symbols in the dead bodies as the other painted a clear number two in the nearby streetlamp.

Content with their work and after cleaning themselves up, they left, leaving everything they didn't need behind.

* * *

"Aerith are you ok?" Roxas asked as he stared at Aerith's wide eyes as she gasped for air.

Riku stopped chewing on his food and stared at the brunette angel with concern in his eyes before Aerith leaned against the table and rubbed her head. She looked scared, almost as if she had seen something horrible and was now covered in sweat.

"Yeah, sorry, I just feel short of air" she said.

"You sure? You look scared to me" Axel said, setting his plate down over by the sink to check up on his sister. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine…" she said, trying to find a way to cover what happened, but she couldn't find anything to say.

"Maybe I should take her up stairs" Riku said, leaving his seat next to Roxas to help Aerith get out of hers, when she agreed with him.

Once the pair was out Roxas looked at his plate of spaghetti and then looked at Axel.

"Something's weird with those two" Roxas said, "Aerith more than anything"

"Why?" Axel asked, wondering why Roxas thought that.

"She just is" Roxas said. "She didn't go and heal her hand when she arrived. I found her wrapping it when you arrived, when she should have done it when she arrived, and she didn't want me to help her with it either"

"She's grown up Roxas, give her a break" Axel said.

"She always asks for my help when she gets a cut. Even if it's a small prick on her finger" Roxas said.

"Her flower shop just burned, how do you think she feels?" Axel said.

Roxas didn't say anything. Maybe Axel was right, maybe Aerith was just over reacting over what happened. She had worked on the flower shop since little after all, according to what Axel had told her, and it belonged to their parents too. Still, something didn't seem right. Riku wasn't being as cheerful as he always was. And they both looked serious and kind of distant. Was something wrong?

"Maybe, you're right" Roxas said with a sigh. "Still, something just doesn't feel right"

"Like what? Aerith acting strange?" Axel said.

"That; and that I feel like if I'm being watched" Roxas said.

"Explain that" Axel said.

"It's been weird lately. Is like if, every where I go, I'm being watched by someone, like the shadows have eyes" Roxas said. "I bet it sounds crazy"

"It does" Axel nodded, "but why do you feel like that? You know there's no one else in here" Axel said.

"I just do" Roxas said. "It started when I heard this news in the TV, about some satanic cult that killed three people today and apparently were involved with Aerith's flower shop"

"Oh, yeah, she mentioned that to me" Axel said, taking a fork full of spaghetti to his mouth. "She said something about the bodies being marked with some strange symbols and a number three painted with blood in the streetlamp in front of her shop. That must have her traumatized"

"She didn't mention the number three painting part" Roxas said.

"She said the cops told her it wasn't red paint, it was actually blood" Axel said. "That must be why she's acting so strange. She called me freaked out to no end this morning to tell me what happened. I would be if I had been the one to find the flower shop that way"

"Any idea what the three was for?" Roxas inquired.

"No idea, she didn't mention anything besides that" Axel answered with a sigh. "She's going need therapy again, after this."

"Why is that?" Roxas wondered as he took a fork full of spaghetti to his mouth.

"First mom and dad die in a car accident and she's miraculously alive. Only problem, she was seriously insane after that" Axel said. "Sure I was affected, but Aerith just seemed to be out of herself. She was speaking things even I couldn't understand, something about a monster and it being the one responsible over what happened to mom and dad"

"Monster?" Roxas inquired.

"She said it got in the way of the car. I was asleep so I obviously didn't see it" Axel answered. "After that, was the whole issue with her boyfriend…you were here when that happened"

"Yeah, I remember that" Roxas said not wanting to remember what happened.

Cloud Strife, was the name of Aerith's boyfriend and they were really close. But all of a sudden and out of nowhere, Cloud appeared dead one morning; a few days after she and Axel had taken Roxas in. His body had been mutilated and it looked like it had been suicide but it was proven other wise; Cloud had been murdered. Aerith blamed herself for his death and she had needed therapy again. Now with what happened, it would be the third time.

"I feel sorry for her" Roxas said.

Axel nodded, he felt sorry for his sister too, but Aerith was just too delicate for her own good.

* * *

Well, there isn't much happening in this chapter as you can see, unless you count the insane killing that just happened as interesting. I swear to God, I am not good with the whole, insane psycho killings sometimes, other times it comes out really bloody ad freaky, my style is just a silent death with no blood, like strangling someone or getting defenestrated (lol, I can't take that word out of my head, I blame Demyx, it means to throw someone out a window in case you don't know)

Anyhow, leave me a review, seriously. I need to know if I'm doing a good job, otherwise I loose all inspiration cause I think I'm doing things bad and people don't like it, so they don't leave a review. So please, share your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: The Celeritas Everto

Well, this chapter isn't as long as the others before but things do get interesting if you ask me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Celeritas Everto

_He just kept running, as fast as his legs could carry him, hearing the distinct sound of wings flapping in the distance as he ran through the thick forest. Everywhere he looked, there was a tree. A thick fog surrounded him, and with the sound of the flapping wings bouncing of the trees, it was hard to figure out in what direction his pursuer was coming from, and there was almost no visibility, the night made sure of that. His green eyes scanned the area around him looking for a place to hide, but there was none. The only thing around was trees, trees and more trees and none were big enough to give him a good hiding place; their roots were too small._

_He desperately look around, sweat running down his eyebrow. He stopped for a moment to breathe, looking around for whoever was following so he would start running again. He couldn't understand what was going on. He was disorientated, the early fall had caused it and his head was hurting and ringing. Out of the darkness and without warning a white flash came from the shadows and left a gash in his chest that caused him to yell._

Axel jumped up in his bed in complete horror, shoving off the blonde that slept next to him off the bed by accident. Roxas landed with a loud thud and hit his head hard against the wooden floor in the process and as soon as he recovered from his fall he looked up at the redhead in the bed who now sat gasping for air and covered in sweat.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked alarmed as he stood up, looking concerned.

Axel looked at the blonde alarmed. He had forgotten Roxas had been sleeping with him; the dream had him on edge and had made him forget that detail.

"Yeah, sorry, it was only a dream" Axel said as he whipped away the sweat from him forehead. "It looked so real it scared me to death"

"I see" Roxas said as he crawled back into the bed and Axel laid back against his pillow, putting an arm around the blonde as soon as he felt him lay his head against his bare chest. "What was it about?"

"Nothing, just some running and something after me" Axel said shaking his head before nuzzling the blonde's hair and putting his other arm around him, turning so he would be facing him and holding onto him like if Roxas would be taken away from him at any moment. "It's just a dream"

Roxas chuckled before pressing his lips against Axel's and he moaned when the redhead pulled him closer, Feeling how warm his skin was and that made him drowsy.

* * *

"This will make five victims, one more and it'll be six" Riku said as he looked down at the corpses, his aquamarine eyes back to their enigmatic golden-walnut color.

"But why are they doing this? Is not like is there's something to gain" Aerith said, as she brushed the bangs off one of the corpses' faces to look at it before she gave a sigh. "First they went after Hayner, Pence and Olette; now they killed Leon and Yuffie…What is it that they want? They're attacking the people close to Roxas"

"Isn't it obvious?" Riku said with a sigh. "They're telling us to give Roxas back. It's like a countdown" he pointed at the number two that had been painted in blood in the nearby streetlamp. "They're going after one more person, before they go after the whole town I bet…and there's only one person left who I know is closest to Roxas in this entire place"

The color in Aerith's face faded; she knew who Riku was talking about. The only person that remained, who was closest to Roxas was her brother! They were going to go after Axel next!

"We have to do something! We can't let them get to him!" Aerith said in one breath and in complete alarm, her heart beating suddenly like an Indian drum. "I can't let anything happen to Axel"

"I know that" Riku said with a sigh. "But what can we do?"

"We have to fight them! I don't know what I'd do if Axel was ever killed!" Aerith said, breaking into tears.

She knew she had to try and save her brother, but, they were facing two _Evertos_ and they were merely two angels. They would only stall them for a while, but they wouldn't last long against the two together, and she wasn't a good fighter herself.

_Evertos_ were demons created by the devil himself, demons in their purest form. They fed out of despair, fear, anything that clouded the human mind, like doubt, lust, rage; it was all fuel to them and the more they fed of those emotions, they stringer and more savage they became. They took joy of seeing people suffer. Usually they took their time with their victims, feeding of their misfortunes and troubles before they finally ended their lives. They really were unstoppable monsters, but there was one person who knew one of them more than anyone.

"You know one of them! You must know a way to at least stop him!" Aerith said, grabbing the front of Riku's shirt.

"Calm down Aerith, you'll make things worse, you know how they are. You'll only fuel them the way you're acting now" Riku said, pulling himself free from Aerith's grip. "Don't act like Kairi, I already have enough dealing with her anger issues"

A thought struck Aerith.

"Can't you call the others? Can't they help?" Aerith said.

"Kairi is out of the question" Riku said, already knowing the redheaded angel would only do more harm than help. "Xion might be of help, but I don't know where she is and Demyx…he's a wimp, he wont last a second against them"

"But you all captured Roxas! Surely you can do the same" Aerith pointed out.

"That was sheer luck" Riku said as if reminding her. "Kairi fueled him with his anger and he decided to cast his Memoria Deleo. If I hadn't casted my Speculum and gotten in his way, Kairi would probably be their pawn or slave right now; we would have never caught him and the fool would have never erased his own memory" Aerith swallowed hard. "The only chance we would have against them is if there were at least a few more of us capable of holding our emotions while we fight them, other wise it'll be a complete blood shed. We're going to face a Celeritas caster and an Illusionist, I have effect on only one, but neither of us is a match for the remaining one, he's to fast"

"Isn't there anyone else you might know that could help us?" Aerith asked.

"Only one" Riku said as a memory popped back to his head. "But I don't know if she's around any more, I found her a couple of days, her boon is the Angelus Advoco…maybe she can find Xion"

"Just as long as we get enough help I don't care!" Aerith said, watching as Riku brought out his mirror.

"Let me see if I can find her first" Riku said.

"Can't you use that to find Xion yourself!?" Aerith snapped, remembering Riku's ability to find anyone with his mirror.

"No, because Xion unfortunately hasn't been around for a couple of years or so and even if I could find her with it, she'd still cancel my spell on her, that is why she's so important, her Infitialis spell cancels out any magic sent to her" Riku said, staring into his mirror, however, for his dismay it didn't show him who he wanted to find, it showed him something else.

A shadow right above the street lamp that was above them and with a gasp he looked up, finding two black eyes looking down at them with amusement.

"Took you long enough to find me" the shadow snorted. "I thought you could sense me, but I guess the rumors are true: angels in human form are in restraints"

"What are you doing here Sora" Riku demanded, glaring up at the Evertos that sat contently on top of the streetlamp, looking down at the two angels with amusement.

"You know what I'm here for Riku" Sora answered back in a rather rough manner, watching as Riku hid Aerith behind him. "You know…I thought killing Cloud would have been enough warning for you to return Roxas to us, but I guess you're just as thickheaded as Riku"

Aerith swallowed hard; she didn't need a reminder of who killed her boy friend, but the fact that he had died at the hands of an _Everto_ was enough torture for her, especially since it was because she had agreed to take Roxas in.

Riku growled, glaring up at the brunet demon as a tail flickered back and fourth, silhouetted against the bright moon behind him. Riku swallowed hard when he saw it, knowing that Sora wasn't in the same restraints as he was, _Evertos_ would never "degrade" themselves to something like a human after all. Aquamarine eyes, turned back to their golden-walnut color, and Sora knew Riku was ready for a fight and he sighed.

"Look, I'm not here for a fight if that is what you want" Sora said, "but if you want to end like the two idiots over there the be my guest, it'll make thing fun" Riku looked at him dumbstruck. "I'm only here for Roxas, that's the only thing I want. If you hand him over we'll spare your redhead and your town." Riku didn't look convinced. "Think about it Riku, so much blood that can be spared. Would you give all those lives up just to keep _one_ Evertos under your restraints?"

"Doesn't mean you won't come after the two of us after wards or that you will actually spare the town at all" Riku spat back coldly. "You don't fool me, I know you like that back of my hand"

"It seems you no longer do" Sora said with a sigh. "But have it your way then, I go back empty handed, tell my brother you refused to give Roxas back…then we go after Axel"

"Please no!" Aerith cried, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Toddles" like that Sora was gone like a flash, leaving the two angels to themselves.

Aerith glared at Riku who was unfazed now.

"I think is better we give Roxas back to them" Aerith said and Riku looked at her. "He's right. They'll stop if we give Roxas back"

"And let Hell loose on Earth?" Riku said, "No! We're not giving Roxas to them. If you want I'll take him away. You take your brother somewhere else, but we can't let them get their hands on Roxas"

* * *

"We're what?!" Roxas shouted in surprise.

"Leaving…the two of us" Riku said, "You can't stay here at the moment so I'll take you to a friend of mine's place in the mean time"

"But why? Did something happen?" Roxas asked confused, ignoring the plate of breakfast Axel had set in front of him.

"Nothing happened; is just a trip" Riku said.

It sure as hell didn't sound like a trip to Roxas. He looked at Axel who was eating his breakfast as he leaned against the counter and watched them talk. He didn't want to leave Axel behind.

"Are Aerith and Axel coming?" he asked.

"No, they can't come" Riku said, "They have to stay here. Now hurry and eat, go get dressed and pack your stuff"

Roxas looked at Aerith.

"Come on, I don't want to leave you guys behind!" Roxas said. "It would be unfair"

"Don't worry about us Roxas, we'll be ok, is nothing bad, is just a trip" Aerith said. "Axel won't be at home until late and I have to work with getting the flower shop rebuilt and we just won't have time for you like we always do. We don't want you to bore to tears, that's all"

Roxas gave a sigh. He felt like a five year old kid who was being sent to summer camp, when he was eighteen and could take care of himself.

"I don't mind that! I'm fine here!" the blonde protested.

"No, you won't be fine, because you'll be left alone longer and I don't want you turning into a couch potato!" Aerith said.

"For once I agree with Aerith in this mess" Axel said and Roxas looked at him in disbelief. "You know, I've been thinking; you spent too much time glued to the TV and stuck in the couch. You barely do sports and your skateboard is catching dust and rust outside…you should go with Riku for a while and get off your butt for once, it will be good for you"

Both Aerith and Riku looked at Axel like Roxas was; mouth open and wide eyes.

"You're calling me a slacker?" Roxas said in disbelief.

"I'm just telling you to go with them and do something creative. I'm sure Riku will keep you entertained" Axel said. "You're not staying with him forever…you're just going for a few days;" he looked at Riku "Right?"

"Of course!" Riku said, "It's only a few days"

Roxas gave a sigh in defeat.

"Fine! But there better be some interesting stuff there" Roxas said.

"Trust me, Xion is going to keep you in tip-top shape" Riku said winking at Aerith who snickered.

Roxas looked at the two of them. There was something wrong with the picture all of a sudden, and he could only this Xion person dragging him out bed with a whistle on her mouth and chugging a bucket of cold water over him. Roxas shuddered at the mental image and looked at Axel with sad-puppy eyes, begging him to go back in his decision but Axel was set and so where the others. Suddenly going away to meet this Xion person didn't sound like a good idea.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Axel and Roxas are splitting up…Riku is taking him to Xion and lets just say Xion won't be a little tea-party girl…this Xion will kick ass and kick it hard. Whoot. Roxas is in for one hell of a vacation and as for Sora…I guess it was obvious he was going to be one of Sora's brothers…but who do you think is the other?

Leave me a review telling me what you think, ok guys?


	4. Chapter 4: The Call of the Horn

This is actually the longest chapter I've pulled off in quite a while so I hope you enjoy it guys. On other news, I will be starting driving lessons in a few hours and won't have the same amount of time as before to upload the next chapter but I'll try and have it up as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Call of the Horn

"Come on Roxas, we're late!" Riku called form down stairs.

"Hold your horses Mop-Hair!" Roxas shouted form his room before running out with his small suitcase and leaving it next to Riku who stood by the front door. "Give me a moment; I'm going to get my skateboard"

"Hurry up!" Riku growled. If the angel could, he would bash his head against the door but Axel stood net to him to make sure he didn't "Is he always like that?"

"Noticeable you've never gone camping with him" Axel said.

Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance before Roxas came back running, with a white skateboard in his hands gasping for air.

"Ok, I think that's everything" Roxas said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go have a swim at the lake, or maybe jump off the roof of the house or roll on the snow" Riku huffed, dragging Roxas' luggage out the door and to his car.

"Shut up Mop-Hair" Roxas said picking up his back pack and looking at Axel.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Axel said. "You have fun in the mean time" he leaned down and pecked the blonde in his lips before Roxas hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you" Roxas said.

"And I'll miss you too" Axel said with a gentle smile, brushing a bang away from Roxas' face before kissing him again. "Now, go, before Riku blows his brains out calling you again"

Roxas laughed before squeezing the redhead one last time.

"Hey, have you seen Aerith?" Roxas said, "I haven't said good bye to her yet"

"Roxas!" Riku called again.

"I'll say goodbye to her for you" Axel said pushing the blonde outside the house. "You better go now"

"I'll call when I get the chance" Roxas said with a sigh as he walked out to the snowy driveway.

"You better" Axel warned.

By the time Roxas threw all his stuff in the back seat Riku was already sat in front of the steering wheel drumming in it with his fingers impatiently. Roxas gave a sigh.

"Do we have to leave so soon, can't you just give me a few hours to make sure everything we really need is set?"Roxas said.

"I have to go and pick up someone before we leave" Riku said, setting his car in reverse and driving into the driveway in a rather impatient manner, barely giving Roxas time to wave Axel goodbye.

With a sigh Roxas opened his back pack and brought out his iPod, plugging one of his earphones in his ear and turning up the volume of his music before reaching for his PSP. Riku only stared at the road as Roxas tapped the buttons of his entertainment device. A few minutes later, he was bored and he turned his PSP off to look out at the passing by trees and houses before they reached Twilight Town. Roxas gave a sigh; it had been a long time since he had last been there and he wondered if that was where Riku's friend lived, because if she did, then he would bite Riku's head off for rushing him.

"Is this where your friend lives?" Roxas asked.

"No, I told you I was going to pick someone up" Riku said as he parked in front of one of the many houses in Twilight Town.

Roxas looked at it, it was white and much smaller than his, and he wondered if it was because he lived at the section of Twilight Town that was up in the mountains and there was more space that he felt cramped. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to seeing so many houses next to one another. Back at the cabin where he, Axel and Aerith lived, it was a short walk before he could get to the next house, here they were all next to each other and there were barely any trees at all.

"Stay in the car, I'll be back as soon" Riku said, getting out of the car and leaving the ignition on.

Roxas locked the doors as soon as he got off; a thing Aerith had gotten him accustomed to doing, she always said it was for his safety in case someone tried to steal the car and he was inside. Roxas shuddered, feeling his fingers become cold and turning up the heat. He couldn't believe how Riku could deal with such a cold weather outside ad travel inside his car with the AC on cold instead of in heat.

Minutes passed and Roxas continued to sit inside the car, waiting for Riku to come back but nothing. He looked up at the cloudy sky, noticing snow flakes starting to fall. He smiled to himself, before opening the car and stepping out to the freezing weather outside to watch the falling snow.

It was his first time actually watching it fall for the first time, lately snow fell while he had been asleep during the night or he had watched it fall from the tree branches as they rocked back and fourth; but today things were different. Snow was actually falling from the sky and he felt them land on his face where they melted and left small drops of water in his warm skin.

"Hi there" a voice called and Roxas looked over to the house where now a black haired girl with red eyes stood, waving at him as she walked to Riku's car tugging a suitcase with her. "You must be Roxas…Riku's kid right…his son"

"Pretty much" Roxas nodded. "Though we don't exactly look like it"

He had gotten used to people saying Riku was his supposed father though they looked different, but Riku was the one who had taken him in before giving him over to Aerith for some strange reason, Roxas still couldn't decipher. However, Roxas doubted that, what kind of father would actually give his son away to some friends, to be take care of? Not that he was against it, Riku visited him and that was all that mattered. Riku also was the one who paid for most of Roxas' stuff, like clothe, medicines and a videogame or two, Aerith and Axel worried more about his eating, entertainment and comfort, Roxas never needed money cause Riku always gave him every month, like a child support. He cursed himself for being unable to remember, the only thing he knew was that Riku had taken care of him before he had lost completely all memories in a supposed car accident.

"Tifa Lockhart; I'm a friend of Riku's. He's talked to me about you" the woman said as she stopped in front of Roxas and they both shook hands. "He tells me you love videogames and it just so happens I'm a I work with them as a designer"

"Awesome!" Roxas said, watching her reach inside her purse and pull out a small case.

"Don't faint" Tifa said with a smile, handing the blonde the small case and she watched his eyes widen.

"Dissidia! No freaken way!" Roxas said, "This game isn't supposed to be out until next month!"

"I worked in it, so I snatched a copy for you when Riku told me you were coming" Tifa said, opening the back door. "Don't tell anyone cause I might get in trouble if they know I gave the game away before it was released to the public here"

Roxas quickly got back in and pushed his stuff to the side to let Tifa have a comfortable place, a videogame designer such as her didn't deserve to travel in such a cramped space and with stuff all over her, she deserved better in Roxas' opinion.

"Thank you" Tifa said with a smile, setting her stuff in.

"No; thank you!" Roxas said, closing his door as Riku came back and Tifa got in, still staring at the game case in his hand as if it was an illusion and he was waiting for it to disappear to protest, but that never happened. He quickly brought out his PSP and switched the disks, turned it on and began his game as Riku began to drive.

"Ok, where did you tell me she was again?" Riku asked, looking at Tifa through the mirror.

"She'll be waiting for us at Traverse Town, First District" Tifa said, "that's where I called her too"

"Very well, what I expected to be an hour or two trip has turned into one hell of a trip of four days" Riku mumbled.

Roxas looked at him shocked.

"Four days!" the blonde nearly chocked on air.

"Yes, so sit tight and at the firs that you ask "Are we there yet?" I'll pullover and leave you there" Riku warned and Roxas sat there silent; smirking.

How he enjoyed teasing Riku with the traditional "Are we there yet?" Riku glared at him and Roxas laughed, enjoying the reaction he received from the silver haired man.

* * *

"Do you sense Roxas anywhere in the house?" Sora asked, his black eyes looking down at the cabin as he stood on a tree branch. "I can't sense anything"

"They left" his older brother said and Sora looked up to the tree branch above him to see a Roxas look-alike. "I didn't expect them to be stay around. And they must have split up too, to confuse us"

"What now Ventus?" Sora asked. "Were could they have taken him thins time?"

Ventus only stared at the house.

"There's only one place I know they could have gone to at a time like this" Ventus said "and with some luck maybe they left that meddling redhead with Roxas" Sora looked at him for his answer "They must have gone to cower behind Xion like they always do when we're at their tails"

"You'd think they would have made it more entertaining, but they're really just boring" Sora said with a sigh of pity.

"And they have now idea how much that bores me" Ventus smirked, looking down at his smaller sibling. "I trust you can catch up to them Sora"

"What do you want me to do then?" the brunette Evertos asked.

"Jut stick with him and don't let him out of your sight" Ventus said, "when I get there I'm going to make sure none of them make it out alive…not even those meddlesome angels"

Sora gave a sigh.

"Whatever you say big bro" like that Sora disappeared in a quick blur, his older sibling following him by air.

* * *

"Finally!" Roxas said running out of the car and leaving his stuff behind, making a run for the bathroom.

Riku laughed as he watched the blonde go, leaving him and Tifa behind to laugh at him.

"Run Roxas, run, the toilet has legs!" Riku shouted after him.

"Shut up Mop-Hair!" Roxas yelled at him from the bathroom door before disappearing behind it.

Tifa coughed a few times before looking at her purse.

"Why don't you check if any of the Evertos are after us? I'll go get some snacks for the road" Tifa said,

"Sure thing" Riku said, unlocking the doors so that Tifa could get out.

Once she was gone he brought out his small mirror and stared at it an image of a running Sora appearing in it. With a sigh Riku looked at Tifa go over to the vending machines. He should have expected Sora to be the one to come after them, he was the Celeritas Evertos after all, and he looked at it again, tracing his fingers over the image of Sora running through the trees, his legs almost invisible. He still couldn't understand how someone so innocent looking could have such a demonic, cold and dark heart; but then again, he was an Evertos, he was supposed to look like that to fool everyone else.

"You know, next time put it up on the news paper so everyone will know I have to go to the bathroom" Roxas said as he opened his door and sat back in, not expecting to find Riku staring at himself in the mirror—a weird mirror he thought, it had strange patterns, almost like clouds. "Did you hear me?" the silver haired man didn't answer yet and it was then Roxas noticed Riku's eyes were a golden-walnut color instead of the aquamarine eyes he was used to seeing. "Riku" he shook Riku out of his trance, "what's with your eyes"

Riku looked at him and he noticed that his eyes had gone back to their aquamarine eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Riku inquired, ready to cover up his slip.

"They changed color all of a sudden, they were a weird shade of gold right now" Roxas said, "and what's with the mirror?"

"I was just thinking" Riku said, "and I have no idea of what you're talking about, they've always been aquamarine, they've never changed"

"Well they did just now" Roxas said, not being fooled by Riku's attempt to cover up what was going on, he had seen Riku's eyes change colors.

"You must have imagined it" Riku said, "My eyes can't change colors"

"Well they did" Roxas insisted, "I didn't imagine it"

"Whatever you say then" Riku said turning off the car before going out, "Wait in the car, I have to talk to Tifa"

Roxas growled. Riku always got his way! He couldn't believe it. He had seen Riku's eyes go form golden-walnut to aquamarine right before his own eyes; it couldn't have been a mind trick, he had seen them changed; but now Riku had planted the seed of doubt on him with one simple phrase "You must have imagined it"

"Tifa, I need you to summon Xion to the next town we're headed, too; we're in deep trouble right now and we can't wait to reach Traverse Town" Riku said.

"Why?" Tifa asked, taking out a bag of potato chips form the vending machine.

"They sent the Celeritas Everto after us" Riku said, "We're going to need her with us now"

"I can't summon her here, there're too many people around. We'd have to get somewhere else" Tifa said.

"Follow me then" Riku said, walking off towards the other side of the pit stop where there was a dense forest that stretched around it before the entry and exit to the pit stop cut through it.

"Stay in the car, we'll be back in a few minutes" Riku said as he opened the door to retrieve the keys from the ignition and giving them to Roxas, "If we take long and you get cold then turn it back on"

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, turning form his video game to the two adults, watching as Tifa opened her door to drop of some bags of chips and grab her suitcase, opening it and binging out a wooden case In which she could have stored a trumped or probably another wind instrument.

"We won't be long; we just have to do something" Tifa assured before closing her door.

"Roxas, if you see a guy with spiky brown hair with blue or black eyes; make a run for the woods, we'll be there" Riku said.

"Wait! What for?" Roxas was left without an answer, Riku shut the door close instead of answering and that annoyed Roxas to no end; he was acting so strange!

Roxas huffed, turning off his PSP annoyed and opened the door before stepping out of the car and back into the cold weather outside; following Riku and Tifa.

Riku heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Roxas approaching him and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Roxas get back in the car" Riku ordered.

"Forget it, I'm going with you" Roxas protested, running past Riku and the silver haired man ran after him before he passed Tifa and ran inside the woods.

"I don't think you'll make him go back that easily" Tifa said as Riku ran past her.

"I'll drag his ass back to the car if I have to, you just worry about Xion!" Riku said as he chased Roxas into the woods.

He forced himself to run fast, but he remembered Roxas had always escaped him when they were running and when Roxas was still an Everto. There was no point in hiding any more, Roxas was going to find out soon anyways and Riku jumped into the air, shoving off his jacket as he did and he left it fall in the snowy forest floor

Roxas stopped running when he heard the distinct sound of clothe being ripped apart and he looked back just in time to see Riku ram onto him and tackle him into the snow. Once they were still he looked up shocked at Riku before looking at the white wings in the silver haired man's back in horror. And his eyes, he knew it, it hadn't been a trick, and Riku's eyes had turned golden-walnut!

"I told you to stay in the car" Riku said. "It was better if you had, cause I wouldn't have done this, but I guess its better this way"

Roxas swallowed hard before Riku got up and pulled him up.

"What are you?!" Roxas said, backing away from him scared, feeling his heartbeat in his throat.

"Isn't it obvious?" Riku said flashing his white angel wings to Roxas. "I'm an angel"

"Did you have to do that to the poor kid?" Roxas heard Tifa's voice coming from behind a tree as she appeared carrying her case and Riku's jacket.

"It was the only way to stop him" Riku said walking over to Tifa who tossed him back his jacket as his wings disappeared in a cloud of feathers that were blown away by the wind and then faded into nothingness.

"Don't worry Roxas, we're not going to do anything to you" Tifa assured him, "we're just trying to keep you safe"

"Safe?" Roxas inquired, still keeping a distance from where the two angels, looking at Tifa's eyes that had gone from their red color to the same as Riku's. "From what?"

"Tifa don't say anything else, we don't have much time if they sent Sora after us" Riku rushed and Tifa nodded, setting the case down on the snow and opening it.

Sora…that same sounded familiar to him, but Roxas couldn't remember from where. He couldn't think much of it, he was distracted by the ivory horn Tifa had brought out from her case and was holding with both hands.

It looked majestic, and it had the same pattern of clouds that were on Riku's mirror.

"You better cover your ears Roxas" Tifa said.

Roxas did so and watched as Tifa took a mouth full of air and blew the horn. His ears screamed in pain when she did so, its loud wail echoing all around the trees. He couldn't believe how loud the thing was; its wail pierced his eardrums and drove him nuts. It was so strong and so powerful Roxas had never heard anything like it. Then it stopped and he looked at Tifa shocked. That girl either had a good set of lugs or that was the way that horn was supposed to sound like…though he was sure it was the later one; Tifa didn't look dizzy from blowing the horn after all

"What was that?" Roxas said, un plugging his ears, remembering he had had his earphones on and was surprised that even his those and his hands on his ears he had nearly been left deaf. "You nearly blew my head off"

"We're calling a friend of us Roxas, you'll meet her soon" Riku said as he helped the blonde up. "But right now we need to go; we'll explain everything in the car"

"I guess that's why you're used to cold weather" Roxas said as he watched Riku put back his jacked over his shredded shirt.

"Not really," Riku said as he closed the front of his shirt. "I really can't feel cold or warm"

Roxas gave a sigh, knowing there was going to be a long explanation on their way to Xion's house.

* * *

Whoa, Riku just showed what he really is to Roxas, now we'll have to see how he'll react to his little brother Sora. If you haven't figured it out or incase I did a mistake and explained it wrong or backwards, Sora is the smallest one between Roxas and Ven and Ven is the oldest of the three, so that leaves Roxas as the one in the middle.

Well, we have the last brother….now Sora is after Riku and Roxas and things will go down hill from here on in, wonder how thing will turn out in the end now.

Tell me what you think guys, I really appreciate that.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Xion

Well…thankfully I'm still Swine Flu free…already two people have died for it here on the island and we already have over one hundred cases or so. It's scary out there and I hope I don't get it; it's to close to my area already for comfort and I'm afraid of going out and getting it. School starts in a few weeks and I'm bashing my head against my laptop because of it, worse to think that someone might have Swine Flu it and not know and that we might have a disaster.

I took a bit long on this chapter, because I had to rewrite it two times. I wasn't satisfied with the outcomes of the other chapters, since they would be going against my original plans and would ruin everything. So, here's what I managed to do… I checked it, but not thoroughly, so there might be more errors than other times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Xion

"So, you're telling me, that there are demons called Evertos, who are after me, because they want to kill me, because I have power over anyone's memory—including theirs—and they're afraid I might erase their memories" Roxas said, recounting what Riku had just said. "That is why you took me away?"

Riku nodded, though his eyes were fixed on the snowy road in front of them and weren't looking at the blonde.

"We've been hiding you for over three years now" Riku said, "keeping you away form them but they've caught up with us and they will target anyone who knows you to get in formation…that's why we had to separate you from Axel…other wise they would get to you both"

"Won't they go after him still?" Roxas asked in alarm.

"Aerith, is supposed to take him away" Riku answered.

"She's in on this too?" Roxas said, "But how? Is she an angel too?"

"Yes" Riku answered.

"But she's Axel's sister and Axel clearly isn't one, other wise I would have known" Roxas said, remembering all the times Axel had been with him and Axel had never shown any signs of having extraordinary powers or abilities.

You're right on that; Axel isn't one" Riku said with a sigh, changing the subject before Roxas could press more questions on him; they were starting to get annoying "We're near Hollow Bastion; Xion should be waiting around for us. Where did you summon her too, Tifa?"

"She'll be waiting for us at the Bailey, the less frequented area of Hollow Bastion, it nearly empty" Tifa said. "Just in case the Evertos catches up to us"

"You mean they're after us?" Roxas looked back at her horrified.

"Only one, the Celeritas—the fastest being ever alive to this day" Riku gave a sigh.

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't jumped on us, I can feel him around the area" Tifa said and Roxas swallowed hard.

One of the Everto demons that were after him was around? Would Riku have enough strength to stop him?

"Sora isn't that dumb" Riku said, "He knows Xion is around here, he'll only get himself caught if he's around on his own and Xion is with us; if he's going to attack, he'll wait for his brother to be with him, that's when we'll be put in a bigger strain on us"

"He's smart after all" Tifa said and Riku held back his laugh, "According to what I've heard, he isn't the brightest Everto"

"They're right on that one" Riku chuckled. "Last time I saw him, he was dangling by his foot upside down from a rope in a tree and cursing my name"

"How did you do that?" Tifa wondered.

"Being fast isn't always a good thing; he tends to miss small details when he's running" Riku said, "but that's not all the time, he only does it when he's careless and isn't paying attention. Right now, I wouldn't expect him to act reckless and fall for a dumb trick like the one I pulled on him. He's going to do whatever it takes to get to Roxas"

"Are you sure this Xion person will be enough to help us?" Roxas asked, suddenly not feeling comfortable with what hearing.

"We wouldn't be here if she couldn't, I would have probable fled with you to the other side of the world to keep you away" Riku assured. "Relax already, I promise I wont let anything to you"

Roxas gave a sigh, wondering if he could really relax. Those demon Evertos sounded scary and had him shaking. Would he be able to get away if Riku, Xion and Tifa couldn't stop this Sora Everto? And what if they couldn't? Would he be able to run away? Probably not, Riku had said he was the fastest being alive; he wouldn't be able to get away at all.

* * *

"You haven't left for work yet?" Aerith said, as she came into the living room, finding the redhead slouched down on the couch.

"I don't feel like going" Axel said as he looked to the fireplace, that was next to the couch he was sitting in.

"Why, are you feeling sick?" Aerith wondered, sitting next to her brother.

"No…there's something that has me thinking" Axel said looking at Aerith's hands, neither of them had the bandages or the burn mark she had yesterday. "Where's your wound?" Aerith froze, remembering she hadn't put back on the bandages to fake her wound. She looked at Axel with wide green eyes as Axel stared back at her. "What is going Aerith?" Aerith couldn't find a way to answer him and Axel gave a sigh. "Stop hiding it, I know there's something you've been keeping from me and you haven't told me a thing"

Aerith gave a sigh and looked at the fire.

"I can heal fast" Aerith answered, though not wanting to elaborate.

"That alone?" Axel asked. "You're obviously keeping something for me. Because one moment Riku comes and the next thing he wants to take Roxas away and he's all worked up about something, like he and Roxas are being followed. What is Roxas in danger from?"

"Is, hard to explain" Aerith said, "And we have to leave to because of that…they might be after you too"

"Who?" Axel inquired.

"Its two guys" Aerith said "they want to kill Roxas and because we are close to him and they might come after us too"

"Why?" Axel continued.

"Roxas isn't a normal kid Axel…not in the way you thought. He's different…_very _different" Aerith said, trying not to hint Axel of who Roxas really was. "He's not a kid like the one you always thought"

"But he's still Roxas" Axel said, "If Roxas is in danger, then I'm going after him"

The redhead stood up and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the car keys from the counter and heading out to the

"You don't even know where you're supposed to go" Aerith said.

"But Riku does, and Roxas has his phone" Axel said, looking inside his bag for his own phone. "We're leaving after them. If he's in danger I'm not going to leave him on his own"

Almost as if on queue the doorbell ran and Axel gave a sigh. This was the part where everything went against him to keep him from talking to Roxas; it wasn't anything new. He was used to it by now, but it sometimes infuriated him when it happened. He hurried over to the door and Aerith ran after him, suddenly gripping the back of his uniform and pulling him back.

"Don't" Aerith said "just call Roxas and let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling"

Bad feeling, more like a demon was near, an Everto and she knew which one, and it was the worse one they could have around at the moment.

"Relax Aerith" Axel said. "Why are you so worked up?"

"Just do as I tell you Axel" Aerith said. "Is not a wise idea to open that door now"

"Why?" Axel wondered.

"Just don't!" Aerith said. "Please, don't open it. Let's just go"

Axel looked at the door before going back to the kitchen.

"What's out there?" Axel asked as he pulled Aerith with him. "Who is it?"

"One of the guys after Roxas" Aerith answered. "He's probably here looking for you. We have to leave"

"But how, the car's that way and we have the guy out there" Axel said.

"Then we run" Aerith said, walking over to the glass sliding door, opening and letting the cold winter air come in.

As soon as Axel went outside, the wooden door burst open and Aerith quickly closed the glass door, just as Ventus came waking in.

"Hurry up Aerith, its freezing out here!!" Axel called just as Aerith followed him out to the snowy outside.

Axel shuddered when his feet sank into the snow and went up the leg of his pants. He wasn't prepared for the cold winter air and the snow and the cold was biting. Aerith seemed to be running fine though and wasn't bothered in the least, like if she was used to doing it all the time; and Axel was being left behind. Aerith stopped to look back at him and ran back, putting her arm around his waist and putting his arm over her shoulders to help him as they got deeper into the forest and the snow covered them up to their knees.

"This is so cold" Axel gasped as he pounced through the snow, trying to move as fast as possible to keep up with Aerith. "I should have gotten ready"

"Stay still" Aerith stopped before her eyes turned from green to golden-walnut and she ran her hand over Axel's clothe and a thin layer of white was left behind where Aerith's hand had passed by.

It was like silk, but was a bit thick, warm and more comfortable and it kept him warm like if he was inside his house and under his blankets. It covered almost all of his body, save for his hands and head. Axel looked at Aerith when he finished studying this new material and attire, wondering how Aerith had done it in the blink of an eye.

"Save the questions for later" Aerith said, grabbing him again and pulling him with her.

* * *

"How long have you kept this whole affair a secret form me Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Only three years" Riku said with a sigh as he. "You mistakenly erased your own memories" he lie, he had been the one who had erased Roxas' own memories using the blonde's powers.

"But how?" Roxas inquired.

"That is hard to explain, I don't understand it myself" Riku said as he looked back out the car to their surrounding and spotted a familiar face. "Xion's here now" he said, turning off the car and bringing out the keys from the ignition and taking off his safety belt.

They had been parked in the Bailey for a few minutes now and so far no one had appeared save for one person that was now coming in from the main area where they had been a few minutes ago. The Bailey was more like an alley in Roxas' opinion, with a lot of houses but very little people. Only one person was present and Roxas figured it was Xion wince Riku was going out to the cold weather outside.

Roxas gave a sigh before he and Tifa followed the silver haired man out of the car and into the freezing weather outside. Roxas had to hold back a shudder, when the wind hit him square in the face, while Tifa looked as if she was in spring time with her black leather jacket and boots. With a sigh he reached for his backpack and closed the door, following the duo towards a black haired girl that was around the same age as Roxas. She smiled when she saw Riku approaching her and she ran to him and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You've gotten so big Xion!" Riku said when the girl let go of him. "Last time I saw you, you were no bigger than Demyx and now you're almost as tall as Kairi"

"I'll stop aging in a few years" Xion said, "What about you, you're looking more lively than usual instead of all Mr. Serious like you always do"

"I guess time has changed us all" Riku said pointing at Roxas who was approaching them.

"I'll say" Xion said with a smile. "He looks like a normal kid. That hatred he had in his eyes years ago is no longer there"

"Yeah, but he still doesn't remember so please restrain yourself from saying anything that might alert him" Riku whispered so that Roxas wouldn't hear him.

Roxas looked at the black haired girl in front of him; she was almost the same age as he was. She had short black hair and eyes that were blue as the sky, almost like his. She looked childish though and Roxas couldn't believe he was going to trust him life to someone like her in the first place. Had Riku lost his mind? There was no way someone like this girl could possibly help them.

"Is this the friend of you're we're staying with?" Roxas asked, looking at Riku.

"Yes" Riku said with a nod. "Roxas, this is Xion, the one whose going to help us with our problem"

"You're joking" Roxas said, "She can't possibly be much older than me!" He had been expecting someone stronger and tougher looking, but Xion didn't look like that in the least. She looked like any normal girl and a bit frail to Roxas' eyes. She couldn't possibly be the one who was going to protect them. "No offence, but I was expecting someone bigger" Roxas said.

"Yeah I know…I bet Riku gave you the "she'll keep you in tip-top shape" discussion" she said with a sigh, "well he isn't far from the truth"

"She's a brat, but she's not one you might one to get angry" Riku said, "last time I did that she thwacked me hard in the head"

"Yeah, and I'll do it again if I have to" Xion warned.

"Well, you certainly are energetic" Tifa said with a chuckle.

"I haven't seen you before have I" Xion said, studying Tifa who was a complete new face for her.

"I'm a friend of Riku's" Tifa said, "and the one who called you to meet us here"

"Oh yeah" Xion said, "the horn I heard…was that you calling me?"

"Yes" Tifa said "We had to call you closer. We have the Celeritas Evertos after us and he's around"

"So, you want me to help you with Sora?" Xion asked.

"Sora's the only one after us, I don't know where his brother is" Riku said.

* * *

Axel and Aerith breathed heavily as they ran through the forest, hearing the swooshing sound of their pursuer following them through the trees. Axel's heart was pounding in his chest wildly, almost hurting him and making him loose his coordination and trip back into the snow. Whatever was following them was close and he couldn't keep up with Aerith, she was much to fast.

Aerith turned quickly, grabbing on to his brother before pulling his up to his feet and continuing their run before Axel fell again. This was turning into trouble and with one glance to a nearby treebranch, her eyes widened.

* * *

Ok, so this is all that I have for now, I'll have more soon and hopefully still be Swine Flu free…well….hopefully… *hides under bed with provisions for one year* I hope this ends soon.

Well, tell me what you think guys…was it good?


	6. Chapter 6: Brand of the Angel

Well, so far I have been having trouble writing, again I find myself squeezing my brain to do this chapter. I'm still flu free…but things are getting worse here, more and more people are getting sick and now more deaths…what a mess. My sinusitis isn't helping me in the bit, since it actually has the symptoms but since no aches or coughs or fever or stiff like that have showed, and its just a runny nose and aching head while there's a dust cloud in the island, then I'm for sure I'm still free from the flu…I hope it doesn't develop to it though.

Anyhow, enough of my whining and stuff and lets start shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; the plotline of this story is mine though.

* * *

Chapter 6: Brand of the Angel

Aerith held on to Axel for dear life, not going to let go of her redheaded brother as she stared up at the Roxas look alike, who was looking down at them with black eyes that screamed utter hatred and disgust. Axel stared up at Ventus too, thinking it was Roxas, but one look into those black eyes told him the opposite; that wasn't Roxas—the blonde he was used to, didn't have such cold black eyes, they were blue and warm always, and they were soothing to Axel every time he saw Roxas' eyes.

"Who is that?" Axel asked; holding onto Aerith for dear life.

"He's not Roxas" Aerith said, hold her brother close. "He's the one after you"

Axel didn't need to be told that, he knew it. With just one look into the kids eyes Axel could tell he was ready to kill someone, and since the glare was directed straight at him, he knew who the blonde was aiming to kill. Axel swallowed hard and pulled Aerith back almost when the brunette started to get ready to pounce to the air and tackle the blonde, to allow Axel to escape.

"What are you going to do?" Axel asked under his breath, pulling his sister back.

"Let go Axel!" Aerith said under her breath, yanking her arm free from the redhead's arm. "If we get nervous, or scared, that'll only make him stronger, so you have to stay calm and not loose you cool on this, is that clear?"

Axel nodded and gasped as Ventus came down on them and Aerith looked in time to jump out of Ventus' way with Axel in her grip. Black wings and a black tail zoomed past Axel's face before Ventus landed on the snowy ground and suddenly it was hit by another set of white wings that came down out of nowhere.

"Aerith run!" someone shouted and Axel felt as Aerith grabbed onto him and dragged him off again, a look of relief in her face.

"What was that?!" Axel nearly shouted; his heart beating wildly against his ribcage again.

"A demon" Aerith answered as she gasped for air while she ran, through the trees, pulling Axel with her "…and an angel"

"Angels and Demons?" Axel said in surprise, "I thought those things didn't exist"

"They do" Aerith said as they reached the main road and looked side ways before running in the direction towards Twilight Town. "Normally _we_ don't reveal ourselves to mortal, but it seems that Ventus doesn't care about that any more…he just wants to get you out of his way"

"_We?_" Axel inquired, looking at his sister as they ran, ignoring the other things she had said, and wondering why she had said _we_, instead of _I_.

"It's a long story" Aerith said with a sigh, noticing the slip of her tongue. "We've got a long run, and we can't stop, so you better not get exhausted…I don't want to go up against Ventus now or ever"

* * *

Roxas couldn't believe it. He was speechless. All this rant about taking him as far away from the Evertos—there was one roaming around Hollow Bastion—but now Riku and Xion had decided on staying at a hotel in the busiest part of the town. Weren't they supposed to leave to a place where they could hide…or where there were more angels like Riku, Xion and Tifa? Well, Riku thought so other wise and was now staying in a hotel room. While he stayed with Riku in one room, Tifa and Xion stayed in another. Great…just what he needed

"Are you sure this is a good idea Riku?" Roxas wondered.

"Don't tell me now you're going to get like Xion and the others" Riku said under his breath, almost in a whisper so that Roxas couldn't hear him. "Yes Roxas, I'm sure" he said as he brought out a clean shirt from his bag before walking past Roxas' bed. "Sora's more afraid of Xion than anyone else. Xion can cancel his powers completely and Sora would be just like a human if she does that to him…his speed will be lost and we could capture him and he wouldn't risk getting caught…" he got inside the bathroom and closed the door before giving a sigh "not after what happened to you kid" he added under his breath once he was alone.

He took of his shirt and with a sigh he looked at the symbols that had been carved into his skin and glimmered in the light. It was such a bitter reminder of what had happened, to bind his spirit into a human body centuries ago, for all eternity and unable to die until the end of time.

* * *

Roxas took out his cell phone from inside his backpack, dialing quickly at the numbers. The phone rang a while before the person on the other side picked up and answered.

"Hello" the voice was almost strained, and sounded scared.

"Is something wrong Olette?" Roxas quickly asked when he heard his friend's shivering voice. "You sound scared"

"No, I'm just a bit out of myself today" Olette said with a shaky breath. "I can't talk right now Roxas, I have to go"

"Hey wait--" but before he could stop her from hanging she was already gone.

Roxas wondered what had Olette so worried. She was always eager to talk to him and he wondered if he should call his other friends, but suddenly Olette's voice in his voice told him not to. It was scary to have heard her with that voice. It was as if Olette was sad and felt like dying. Had something happened? Ignoring the voice in his head that told him to not call his other friends, he dialed Hayner's number next and waited for his friend to pick up, but he never did, instead the answering machine picked up and Roxas shut his phone close with a sigh of disappointment.

Something was up and he wondered what.

* * *

Almost an hour after running for so long, Aerith and Axel reached Twilight Town and had finally stopped their run and had begun to walk. Axel looked more exhausted than Aerith, but he didn't need someone telling him why; he already knew why Aerith looked as if nothing happened.

"We can stop now" Aerith said looking over for a pizzeria across the street from where they were. "That coat isn't going to last much, we better get inside"

Axel nodded, though he felt fine in it still, it wasn't bothering him in the least; he was quite comfortable in it. The two crossed the street and just when they were about to enter the pizzeria Aerith waved her hand at Axel and the white suit vanished, leaving behind his nurse's uniform.

"I'll make a new one when we get out" Aerith said with a smile as the door closed behind Axel. "I don't want more trouble or attract attention"

Axel just follower her in not wanting to argue with his sister at the moment and wanting answers. They sat at one of the tables near the entrance. Shaking off the snow, Aerith took her seat in front of Axel, getting ready for the shower of questions that was sure to come.

"What in the world was Roxas doing back there?" Axel said with a whisper.

"That wasn't Roxas" Aerith said. "I know they look alike, but they're not the same..I told you already."

He had figured that much out, he just didn't have a name for him. He new who Roxas was, they had been together for too long for him to think that Roxas had black eyes. He was always seen Roxas with blue eyes, every night he would go to sleep staring into them. But the Roxas back at the forest had black and cold eyes that caused him to shudder when he thought of it. They looked so menacing and so dangerous…like if they spelled death and hatred all over.

"I know that wasn't Roxas, the look in his eyes wasn't the same" Axel said. "Who was that Aerith?"

Aerith gave a sigh before glancing out the glass door and looking back at Axel.

"He's called Ventus…he's an Everto" Aerith said. "There's another one like him…but he's probably looking for Roxas"

"Are they the ones trying to kill Roxas?" Axel asked her.

"Yes" Aerith answered and nodded.

"What for" Axel wondered.

"Because Roxas is no different than him" Aerith said, "He's one of them…Roxas is an Everto too. But they're actually looking for him cause they want their brother back…I don't really think they might want to kill him. They think you're in this too because I'm an angel, but they don't know that you found out about this whole affair now…and they think they might use you to get Roxas back"

"You mean we've been housing a demon all along?" Axel said in disbelief. "But Roxas doesn't act like one…he can't be one…he doesn't look like them"

"Because he erased his own memories" Aerith interrupted. "Riku got in his way a few years ago while he was trying to erase another angel's memories. Riku's Speculum—the mirror boon—made Roxas erase his own memory by accident. We planned to use him to capture his other siblings and get rid of them all at once, but years passed and we just can't bring ourselves to kill him now. He's literally become like a son to all of us…and don't hide any more, because I know what's been going on between you two…you love him too"

"I don't love a demon!" Axel said, slamming his hand on the table. "Roxas, isn't a demon…he can't possibly be one!"

"But he is…and there's no changing that" Aerith said. "You saw him when we brought him in; the wounds were gone the next day"

Axel said nothing there. It was true, but he never associated that with a demon. He never thought of Roxas as one. The blonde was more like an angel to him and he always thought Roxas was one. He couldn't believe Roxas was a demon at all.

"What about you?" Axel said, changing the subject "You and I were born from the same parents, how come you're an angel and I'm not one?"

Aerith didn't answer, instead she just glanced back outside, and making sure they were safe at the moment before answering.

"Remember the car accident?" Aerith asked and Axel nodded. "I never did come out alive at all…I'm dead right now" Axel looked horror struck.

"But how…?" Axel asked, though he wished he could take it back…the obvious answer was because she was an angel. But there was something else he couldn't understand "People die every day and there aren't that many angels!"

"Well…we're a special case" Aerith said, including Riku. "Sometimes becoming an angel is like a curse…it's not always a blessing…like me and Riku"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, wondering what Aerith had meant with that.

Wasn't being an angel supposed to be a good thing?

"We are stuck in this plane…for all eternity…unable to die" Aerith explained. "If we get wounded, we suffer every single drop of pain until we heal and sometimes healing isn't enough to return to normal and our suffering is prolonged. We are forced to watch, those close to us get killed and we are unable to do anything or say anything…like what happened to Cloud"

"But, how did you become one?" Axel asked wanting to know what caused it. Sure, he already she had died in the car accident, but what had caused it…people died every minute in a car accident, and there weren't many angels, other wise, there would be an overpopulation of them; there was something else.

"Mom, always liked to tamper with spiritual stuff" Aerith chuckled. "A demon got in the way of the car and caused the accident and he branded me as an angel and cursed me too"

Axel cleared his throat and looked at the table. Being an angel was a curse for her…was there a way to break said curse?

"Is there anyway I could get you free?" Axel asked.

Sure he loved his sister, but he didn't want to see her suffering. If she was meant to be dead and resting in peace, she should be…not suffering. But he would miss her, that was for sure; but he wanted everything that could cause her harm in her current state to stop, and for that she would have to die definitely.

"Only one…but you wouldn't do it" Aerith said. "You'd have to kill the demon that turned me into this first"

* * *

"Ok, lets not panic…I know I have my box of pocky somewhere inside my bag" Roxas watched as Xion emptied her backpack over a nearby table, where Riku had set a box of pizza and a bottle of cola. "It must be laughing at me" she grumbled.

_You have no idea_ Roxas thought as he sweat-dropped.

"Do you mind Xion? We're trying to eat" Riku said, pulling the box away from Xion's mess.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly, "I just can't find that stupid box"

"Maybe you ate it all hon" Tifa said, before taking out a bite from her slice of pizza.

"No, I'm sure I had it in here" Xion said, "I swear that if it had teeth, it would probably come alive and bite me"

"You've been spending time with Demyx, haven't you" Riku said as he chewed.

"No" Xion simply answered before continuing her search.

Roxas rolled his eyes before approaching the table for another slice of pizza.

"Hands off Satan!" Riku slapped Roxas' hand away, closing the box quickly in a flash. "Last pieces are mine!"

"No fair…you've had four already!" Roxas said opening the box again.

"And you six…and don't try and fool me, you sneaked away with two each time you took one slice and ate the entire last box—and these are for Xion, Tifa and me" Riku said, closing the box again and Roxas growled before Xion stomped down on his foot when he was reaching for another shot at getting another slice.

Roxas gasped in shock and just stood in the same position and in the same sport for a few seconds with wide eyes and open mouth. Riku looked horrified and Tifa stopped eating while Xion just held her laugh, watching Roxas' expression before he looked at the ceiling.

"Sheet" the blonde said.

Riku, Xion and Tifa burst in laughter. Riku tried to swallow while laughing which caused him to choke while Tifa just bent over, ignoring the rule of not laughing when the mouth is full and just revealed the chewed pizza in it, forgetting the manners she had been taught. Roxas glared down at Xion who looked proud of her work.

"You should have seen you face!" Riku said as he coughed, "You looked like a retard"

"My pizzas" Xion said, opening the box and reaching for one slice, licking it in front of Roxas' eyes before biting it. "And they're good!"

"Little runt" Roxas mumbled as he sat back cross legged on his bed, watching Xion sit on the table and not tip it over with her weigh, which actually surprised him.

"Little…but not weak" Riku reminded him, reaching for a napkin to clean his mouth. "Did you call Axel?"

"Yeah, I tried about a few minutes ago, but no one answered…he must be at work still" Roxas answered.

"Call him later again then" Riku said, stretching in his chair "I'll be outside"

"What for?" Tifa asked, wondering what the silver haired man was up to.

"Just for some air…I'll be back soon, don't worry" Riku said standing up and continuing to stretch, "Anyone who might want to follow is welcomed"

"I'm hungry so excuse me" Xion said, taking Riku's chair as soon as he stood up from it, forgetting about her pocky and just stuffing her mouth with pizza.

"I'm tired from using my horn so excuse me while I catch some Zs" Tifa said and Riku looked at Roxas who just shrugged and stood up to follow.

With a sigh Riku went out the door with Roxas following close behind.

* * *

Well, this is all that I have for now. What do you think? I suppose this answers why Aerith is an angel. I don't have this on my original story, angels aren't born that way, its in a different one…I'm not mentioning it though, I just wanted to make it a bit different. Now the question is, who saved Aerith and what will Axel and her do, now that Ventus is after them. Well, guess that's for the future chapters.

Anyhow, tell me what you think in a review please…It'll mean a lot to me and thanks for taking the time to read.


	7. Chapter 7: Without Him

Whoot, new chapter up and done!

I have some news for you guys, I'm now on Twitter and though I don't know if any of you are there, I would like for you guys to add me if you are, the link is set as my homepage. I might use Twitter to send messages about my fanfics there, instead of posting up a chapter or anything lie some people do, and stay in touch with people I know and people I've met through the web, but there aren't many people so it's kinda empty now and I wanna fill It up so please add me :)

Anyhow, hope you enjoy and please, at the end, tell me what you think please…I wanna know if it's going good, cause I fell that I'm not doing a good job and no one tells me. So please…tell me!

* * *

Chapter 7: Without him

Roxas shuddered as he leaned against Riku's car; the silver haired man leaning next to him, staring into a mirror like he was adoring himself in it, his eyes once more had turned golden-walnut. He wondered why Riku did that, but for him it looked like if Riku just couldn't get enough of himself. With a sigh he looked around, watching as the sky grew darker and the ambient turned colder. He couldn't believe yet how Riku could stand in the middle of the parking lot, in winter, with a simple leather jacket, no gloves or a hat to cover his head, while he stood with a thick jacket, with yet more clothe under it, the hood of his jacket on, and gloves; and despite the fact that his hands were tucked inside his pockets, his hands were frozen. He was literally freezing, and Riku just looked like always, calm and collected, while he shivered.

"What's so important about that mirror that you keep looking at it" Roxas asked him, but Riku didn't answer. Instead he just kept staring at the mirror. But Roxas was not going to be ignored and he shook the older male. "Hey, did you hear what I say?"

"Sorry" Riku said, tucking the mirror back inside his pocked. "I was trying to see what Sora was up to, but it looks like he's just watching at us from the shadows"

"Where is he?" Roxas said, quickly straightening up in horror, getting ready to run if he had to.

"Calm down and get your butt back here" Riku warned, pulling the blonde by his wrist back to the car and next to him. "If you get nervous, scared, or agitated, you'll only power Sora up, so stay calm and relax. An Everto's worse problem is when his victims don't fear it, that's probably the best way to keep him away, but we'll be in trouble if you panic"

"That doesn't assure me he won't come for me" Roxas said, pulling his arm free from Riku.

"Oh, wow he's good" Riku didn't need someone telling him who had just spoken, and he just gave an annoyed sigh before looking at a brunette that was approaching them.

"Good to see you too…Sora" Riku said annoyed as he pulled Roxas behind him. "You're being awfully risky"

"I think so otherwise" Sora said, as he came into view, without a tail and with blue innocent eyes. "You're the one who's being risky, what with you coming out here alone when I'm around, and you know I can swipe him away from you easily"

Roxas swallowed hard and stepped back a bit before looking at Riku in horror. So this was the famous Sora he had heard so much about, the Celeritas Everto. Wasn't he supposed to be faster than anyone else?

"True" Riku said. "But then again, where's your tail?" Sora said nothing and Roxas saw Riku grin as if he had just won some game. Roxas looked at Sora, expecting to see the tail Riku was talking about but he saw none. "Xion doesn't affect my boon unless I try to track her down—in which case my mirror wont show her to me—in other ways, it can't do anything and has no effect on me. You on the other hand, aren't as lucky, and you're just as fast as an ordinary human" the silver haired man laughed. "Talk about angels in human form, are in restraints…I guess that applies now to the Everto"

Sora glared at Riku, wanting so badly to hit him but knowing he would only get in trouble if he did. Roxas however was on edge, despite what Riku had said about Sora, but he couldn't help but feel connected to Sora in some strange way. The brunette looked familiar, and Sora's eyes were just as blue and Roxas and he could help but notice a bit of a resemblance to the Celeritas Evertos.

"Well, I hate to be the one to spoil this meeting but I forgot it was not a wise idea to pick on weaklings like you" Riku said with a chuckle.

"You're lucky I don't have my boon, otherwise I would have whipped that smirk off your face you bastard" Sora said with rage in his eyes, scaring Roxas who hid behind Riku as he passed by the brunette and not looking at Sora for one moment.

Before he could get far though, Sora's arm lashed out and caught his arm and yanked him back forcefully. Roxas struggled at first and froze when Sora whispered in his ear.

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust a word that angel tell you" Sora told him and let go of him when Riku turned back to look, to see why Roxas had stopped following.

Roxas didn't bother to decipher what Sora had meant with that and just followed Riku back into the hotel. Riku and Sora exchanged glares and once the blonde and silver haired man disappeared, Sora let out a loud growl of frustration. What was wrong with him?! Roxas was standing there! He could have just said everything! But he stayed shut! He was such an idiot and he couldn't believe he had let that chance slip by! He was just so mad at Riku. However, there was one thing he was sure that would be picking on Roxas mind for a while, and that was seed of doubt he had planted on Roxas. At least that was something, but someone else seemed to think so other wise.

"You really are an idiot" Ventus said as he came into view from the shadows, a huge gash in his arm that was dripping blood and another wound on his side, to which he was holding onto to reduce his loss of blood.

"And you're a mess" Sora said, not about to pass the chance of mocking his older brother, who really was a bloodied mess.

"That damn harridan" Ven growled. "She got in my way and didn't let me get that bastard of a redhead"

"Do keep in mind Naminé isn't Riku or Aerith" Sora reminded him, knowing well who had thrashed his brother for going after the redhead, despite the fact he hadn't seen who had done it.

"It seem I have forgotten that" Ven said through gritted teeth. "But it's the first time I faced a Custos in centuries, it caught me off guard"

"And you're supposed to be the older one" Sora said with a sigh. "We have rotten luck then"

"Why is that?" Ventus wondered, looking at his brother with bluish-black eyes that seemed to be struggling to stay their normal black color, but with Xion's powers taking a toll on him he was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, and his power as an Everto was fading.

"If I was you, I wouldn't come here to where I'm standing, unless I wanted to die" Sora suggested and Ven stopped on his tracks.

"What did you mean with what you said before?!" Ven pressed.

"Riku, can reverse your spell and hit you with it, Xion cancels out our powers and right not we have another Custos in the house…I think her name was Tifa or something like that" Sora said.

"Lockhart?" Ventus wondered making sure that he knew who Sora was talking about and he remembered the first name of Lockhart, was Tifa, "she isn't a Custos…she's a Cherubim"

"In that case…shall we just waltz in and tell them to kill us to spare them the trouble?" Sora said jokingly but Ventus didn't laugh. "Or do we just beg for forgiveness like any other miserable soul would ask?"

"That's not funny" Ven said as he began to gasp, feeling short of air. "If she's around, things are worse for us, it seems now that not only our little pawns don't want us to have our brother back; but now God himself wants us away from him"

"This matter doesn't concern him, I'm sure daddy will be thrilled to hear God's messing with affairs that doesn't concern him" Sora said in a mocking tone.

"I don't know whose messing with whom anymore though" Ven admitted.

First they were messing with humans and now God was retaliating by messing with them. This was going to mean war now, and it seemed that God was ready. Sending a cherub was a serious matter, and that only meant more dangerous angels were on their way. But it seemed Riku and company, didn't know that Tifa was such an angel, other wise they would have just gone after him and Sora the instant they figured it out, and they would have probably fallen victim to them, the instant Tifa got involved in their quarrel.

"I suggest we just back off for the while" Sora said. "You and your wounds won't be of much help now and if we're up with cherub, we'll all need out strengths…and a few souls while we're at it"

Ven just gave a sigh and nodded before Sora approached him and his eyes went instantly from blue to black the instant he stepped out of the range of Xion's power. In that instant both siblings disappeared in a blur, leaving nothing but a trail of blood behind them.

* * *

Axel watched as Aerith approached one of the houses in the neighbor hood and took a key out of her pocket, signaling him to come out of his hiding place behind a bush and hurry into the house. He was back in the silk like outfit Aerith had made appear out of thin air and now in the middle of the night, Axel couldn't believe the faint glow it cast in the darkness. It was so pretty; he had never seen anything like it. However, he had little time to appreciate that and he hurried across the street and into the unknown house before Aerith closed the door and left them in total darkness, however the suit Axel had quickly lit up in the darkness and he glowed like if he was a lamp, lighting the place in a faint silver light.

"This thing is full of surprises" Axel said with a chuckle.

"It can do more" Aerith said, spotting the light's switch and turning the lights on, once she flipped it upwards.

The place was rather welcoming, but Axel couldn't believe how cold it was once the white jumpsuit he had vanished with a wave of Aerith's hand.

"Don't worry I'll turn the heat on" Aerith said, looking for the thermostat, finding it in the dinning room.

Axel just looked around the place, taking in every expensive object his eyes fell upon. It was almost as if this person was really important and Axel wondered how Aerith had the keys of the place.

"Who lives here Aerith?" Axel asked.

"A friend of Riku's" Aerith said. "She left wit him and Roxas, so she left the house for us, to hide while Ven is looking for us"

"You think he'll find us?" Axel wondered and Aerith shook her head with a smile. "Actually I don't think he will bother to come after you in a while…at least, not now that he knows that there's a Custos around"

"Custos?" Axel inquired.

"The so famous…Guardian Angel" Aerith smiled. "Her name is Naminé and she's the one that slammed into Ventus back at the forest, keeping him away from you…I'd recognize that voice form anywhere"

"I though Evertos couldn't be stopped" Axel said.

"Not by an angel like me they can't" Aerith admitted her smile faded, "remember I'm a cursed angel. Naminé was born an angel, unlike me, I was turned into one…I can't hurt them much" Axel gave a sigh; this was all rather complicated. "You should go and rest"

"I'm not resting until I talk with Roxas" Axel said, looking around for a phone. "I left my cell phone at the cabin, I'm sure he must have killed himself calling for me"

Aerith nodded and began to help him in his search for the phone, however, being in a house they didn't know, they would take some time before finding it.

* * *

Axel had no idea how much Roxas longed to hear for his voice, he was curled up in his hotel bed, Riku already in his, sleeping soundly. Roxas clutched his cell phone in his hand, looking at the clock that read 10:00PM and he wondered why Axel hadn't called him yet. He had called once; then tried again, while at the parking lot with Riku. Axel hadn't answered and with each passing second, he felt more and more worried.

Had something happened to the redhead? Was he ok? Roxas didn't know but his mind was distracted with that and with what Sora had said earlier.

_If I were you, I wouldn't trust a word that angel tell you_. What did Sora mean with that? Was that a warning? _Of course it is, and he wants you to think that! Why else would he defame Riku if not to get to you!_ Roxas shook those thoughts away and tried to focus back to Axel.

With a sigh he rolled onto his side and stared out the glass window. Snow had started to fall and Roxas gave a sigh. He misses Axel so much and watching the snow fall reminded him of the redhead for some reason. Axel was not there, and it reminded him of every time he had been waking up to find the bed empty, but this time, Axel wasn't going to return and to worsen things, he knew that someone was after the redhead to kill him and Axel hadn't either called or answered his phone.

A tear fell onto Roxas pillow as he began to cry, wondering if the redhead was alive or dead. It was terrifying to think he could return to Twilight Town to find Axel dead. He didn't want that. What would he do if that happened? Would he be able to live without the redhead there next to him? He was so desperate to see Axel again, or at least hear his voice, that would calm him down.

His train of thoughts was broken by a low whimper and Roxas jumped in his bed and looked around the room, finding Riku clutching his side and clenched teeth as he slept. He wondered what was wrong with Riku; he looked pained and miserable for some reason. Was he having a nightmare or something? How looked like it.

"Riku" Roxas called from his bed as he sat up, but the silver haired man didn't react, he just continued whimpering with clenched teeth. "Riku wake up!" this time he got out of his bed and hurried towards Riku and shook his until Riku opened his eyes.

Riku's eyes were no longer the usual aquamarine eyes he was used to and instead were back to the golden-walnut ones he had seen yesterday. Something had Riku altered; he was sure of that.

"Damn it" Riku huffed, turning on his bed to look up at the ceiling and pushed his bangs back and out of his face. "Sorry if I woke you up"

"It doesn't matter" Roxas said with a sigh, returning to his bed. "I was awake anyways"

"Why?" Riku asked, looking at the blonde concerned.

Roxas only shook his head and wriggled back under the covers of his bed.

"I just couldn't sleep" he answered.

"Axel didn't call did he?" Riku asked, noticing Roxas hadn't closed his eyes because of that; though he didn't need a fortune teller to know, he knew Roxas like the back of his hand now after all. "Just give him some time…I know he's fine"

"That's easy for you to say cause you can see him with that mirror of yours" Roxas said and Riku looked at him for a moment in shock.

"How did you know I could look at people with my mirror" Riku asked and Roxas looked at him skeptically.

"You've always been able to right" Roxas said.

"Yeah…but I never told you that" Riku said.

Roxas shrugged before turning back to stare at the window. Riku didn't return to bed, he just stared at Roxas for a moment or so, trying to take in what was going on. Roxas knew he could watch people with his mirror when he had never told him, and Roxas wasn't supposed to remember. Something was up, and he could only guess one thing. The effect on Roxas' boon on himself was starting to fade and he knew; that was the worse thing that could happen at the current moment. But there was nothing he could do and he knew that as time ticked by, Roxas was remembering the demon he used to be and would soon reach a point in which he could turn against them all.

* * *

U-ho…Roxas is remembering! Things are getting interesting. Well I don't wanna brag any more, so please tell me what you think; it'd mean a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts crew, but the plot is mine.

**Dedication:** I have to dedicate this chapter to two people who have been leaving me reviews since the beginning of the series **Naïve-Symphony** and **Insanecat6**, honestly thanks a lot you two, you're the ones that have kept me from leaving the story in the dust, love and more love to you guys 

* * *

Chapter 8: Breaking Point

"You're kidding me…" Xion's squeak brought Roxas out of his sleep. "Are you serious?" she continued in a hushed tone.

The blonde's eyes blinked open and took in the light that was coming in through the open glass window. It was snowing out side and it was cloudy, but he couldn't focus on the falling snow when a voice spoke.

"No Xion…I'm joking" Riku said, pouring every drop of sarcasm he could summon up into his answer. "Sora and Ventus are gone. I woke up a few minutes ago and tried to locate them…they're gone and I can't trace them. There're only two places where my mirror can't show me and those are Heaven and Hell…so there's one place those two could have crawled back to"

"But why?" Xion wondered. "Is not like those two to crawl back into their cave and leave their brother behind"

Brother? Riku had failed to mention that. He never said Sora was his brother and now that Ventus' name sounded extremely familiar. Suddenly Sora's warning echoing through his head seemed to be making sense.

"Only one reason comes into my mind, and that's getting as much energy as possible to come after Roxas" Riku explained. "They must have left other demons to try and capture him and if they don't, they'll come after him…and us"

"But its two Evertos against us, there isn't much they could do against us and we can keep them off our backs" Xion said. "You can deflect Ventus' Illusions, and I stop Sora's speed"

"But that doesn't mean they don't have their strength to fall back upon" Riku said. "I have no idea the main reason of why they did that, they could have just taken us on, but something must have them on edge if they went back to Hell" Riku said with a sigh. "We're safe to go back to Twilight Tow now though and wait for what will happen until they come back"

"I'm not going back to Twilight Town though" Roxas finally heard Tifa say.

"You can come with me then!" Xion cheered.

"No Xion, I have something else to do" Tifa said. "If this is where everything led us to, I guess I can leave now, so I'll be seeing you some other time, I have to leave now"

"Where are you going too?" Xion asked.

"Those are personal matters, I just stayed around to help you in case something happened" Tifa said, "Now that those two are gone, I have nothing to do staying around here so I'm leaving now"

"We'll miss you then" Xion said and Roxas heard as Xion ran over to Tifa, certainly to tackle the raven haired girl in a hug.

"I'll miss you too Xion" Tifa said. "I'll see you around Riku"

"Stay in touch then" Riku said. A few seconds of silence later the door opened and closed and Roxas knew Tifa had left. "What are you going to do Xion?"

"I have a ranch to take care of now" Xion said, "I left my workers taking care of the animals, but I must head back"

Riku gave a sigh.

"Then I'll need you to stay in contact with you too" Riku said, "last night Roxas remembered I can see people with my mirror, and I never told him I could in the first place"

"So he's remembering then!" Xion squealed and Riku shushed her. "Sorry, but how?"

"I suspect it must be because of what's been happening lately" Riku said, "These past days must have altered that demon in him and that spell wont last forever either"

Roxas swallowed hard. A demon…was he an Everto too? Riku had been clear, Sora and Ventus were his siblings and if they were Evertos, there was no doubt he was one too. For some reason now that he thought, not because he had seen the brunette the other night, but he knew he had seen Sora once years ago, but he couldn't remember form here and there was someone else, someone that looked just like him…could that be Ventus. His brain told him yes…it was Ventus. Where were those thoughts coming from?

"How much time do you think we have until he remembers everything?" Xion asked.

Riku shook his head; he had no idea. Xion gave a sigh and looked over at Roxas.

"It could be hours, days or maybe years" Riku said with a sigh, "I don't know, it's all a matter of time"

"So we are screwed in other words" Xion said with a sigh and Riku nodded.

"I can't even think anymore" Riku admitted, "I can't come up with anything else to get us out of this mess"

"We warned you this wasn't going to work" Xion said.

Riku said nothing.

"I was planning on getting rid of them all…we had the perfect chance before they went into hiding" Riku said, "If Tifa, you and I took them on, we would have defeated the two of them"

"And what of Roxas?" Xion asked "It is your plan to kill him along with the others"

At this Roxas tensed. _If I were you, I wouldn't trust a word that angel tell you_…those words, now he knew what Sora had meant. Everything Riku had told him that Sora and Ventus were looking for him to kill him because of his power was a lie; they were looking for him because he was one of them. That only brought more questions to his mind and they seemed to be answering on their own as foreign memories he didn't knew of started to flood his mind. Of course! Why Riku keep it all a secret? To draw Sora and Ventus to him and get revenge for what the brunette had done and to keep Roxas in the shadows while he was un aware of everything that was going on around him. But how had he fallen to them? He didn't know still. But he had known Riku, way before he had been brought to Aerith and Axel. Kairi...that name sounded familiar…and a forest….he was being chased. Demons…angels…Arch-angels…Evertos…there was one heck of a mess between them…then there was a moment of darkness for him…he didn't know much of that but there was definitely a lot of wailing in the place and mourns and cries for help…they were driving him nuts…he felt so alive hearing them…then there was a light and more angels…dragging him out of the wretched place where condemned souls were left to purify. Then he got away…then again there was the forest. He knew he had been in pain

He pieced everything together. He had been caught, but he had escaped and wounded…he remembered Kairi and Riku were after him, along with Xion and another guy which he remembered as Demyx…he was erasing Kairi's memories…but something got in his way...then total blank. Nothing else.

Roxas groaned and brought his hand out from beneath the warm covers to rub his throbbing and aching head. He couldn't believe that sudden burst of memories. He was scared now. It was as if he had split in two. One side wanted to continue remembering, another wanted to remain oblivious to everything, for fear of hurting those around him that he cared for.

"Are you ok shrimp?" Xion asked, skipping happily to Roxas' side as the blonde sat up, rubbing his head. "Did you sleep well?"

Roxas didn't answer; instead he just looked at Riku.

"I want to go back home…now!" Roxas said; anger present in his voice and Riku noticed the glare the blonde was giving him. "I want to get back to Twilight Town…and I don't want any of your excuses to keep me here with you"

"Is something wrong Roxas?" Xion asked, looking at him skeptically. "You look pale…maybe you shouldn't come out of bed yet"

"Xion" Riku called, and the black haired girl turned to him. "Infitialis"

Roxas didn't know what Riku had just told him, and he didn't care…he just wanted to go back to him home. Where he wanted to find Axel, safe and sound and where he could crawl back to the safe embrace the redhead had and that always gave him.

Xion just looked at the blonde for a moment before stepping back.

"Ok, I'll just leave you alone then" Xion said.

Roxas said nothing again. He just sat there glaring at Riku. He didn't know why. But he hated the man to his very core. Every single cell of his existence seemed to make him want to kill him. But something was holding him back, and he didn't know what.

"We'll go back home then" Riku said, not about to get Roxas angry, noticing very well the drastic change Roxas had taken.

* * *

"Remind me to kill your friend for keeping her phone under her bed and with no battery" Axel said as he leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Aerith drum her fingers against the table where she sat.

"Be happy you found it" she said with a smile in her face, holding back her laugh.

They had found the phone in the most unusual of places, under the bed and with low battery, so Axel had to wait for it to charge before being able to use it. Who in his right mind would have only one phone, for a huge house, and with no battery? He had no clue, but at least he would get to call Roxas.

"My ass I'm happy…I'm sure Roxas will bite my head off for not calling him" Axel said as he dialed. "I bet he called me and I couldn't answer the phone because I left it back at the cabin."

Aerith chuckled as Axel put the phone on his ear and listened to it ring three times and Roxas picked up.

"What?" the blonde said bluntly, clearly mad.

"I knew you were going to bite my head off" Axe said with a laugh, "That's why I made a retard excuse, you will laugh at"

Aerith nearly fell back laughing, watching Axel's grin widen as he spoke.

"Oh please do so entertain me" Roxas growled and Axel's smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong Roxas?" the redhead asked worried, wondering why the blonde was so cold all of a sudden. "Are you mad because I didn't call?"

"No" the blonde answered.

"Then what's wrong?' Axel asked.

"Nothing" Roxas continued, not giving any info that might hint Axel to what was going on.

"Roxas, you sound strange" Axel said, "If it is, because I didn't call, then it's because I'm staying at someone else's house and the phone had no battery so I had to wait for it to charge. That's why I didn't answer and why I couldn't call"

"I'm not mad Axel!" Roxas said, almost yelling, "God…don't you get it?"

"You don't have to yell Roxas! I'm just telling you what happened!" Axel yelled back and that definitely snapped something in Roxas, the blonde remained silent for a moment. "Why are you so mad if it's not because I didn't call you!"

"I just…I can't explain right now" Roxas stuttered and Axel noticed his voice start to quiver. "I'm just scared, I'm confused…I don't know what's going on with me all of a sudden"

"Roxas what happened?" Axel asked, already getting worried and he noticed Aerith's smile disappeared and turn into a worried expression. He turned to face the wall, so Aerith couldn't see his worried look. "Are you ok? Are you hurt or anything?"

"No, It's not that" Roxas said.

"Put Riku on the phone now" Axel said, getting ready to yell at the silver haired man.

"He's taking a shower now" Roxas said and the redhead heard him sob. "We're going back home…I told him to take me back. I don't want to stay around him any longer…I'm scared of him"

"What did he do?" Axel demanded quickly.

"He didn't do I just heard him talk" Roxas said, he didn't know what to tell Axel, but his mouth seemed to think so otherwise. "I heard him talking with a friend of him" he sobbed and wiped his tears. "Axel he wants to kill me…"

"He what?" Axel quickly turned to Aerith with a glare; Aerith was in it too, she knew about Roxas was an Everto and she had told Axel to take Roxas away. It had been a trick!

"I have to go!" Roxas quickly said and then the line went dead before Axel could ask where he was.

Axel looked at the phone before looking at his sister with a glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Axel yelled at her, slamming the phone against the wooden counter, causing the brunette to cringe. "You knew Riku wanted to kill him so you sent Roxas away with him"

"Kill him?!" Aerith chocked on air. "Riku doesn't want too kill Roxas!"

"Like hell he doesn't!" Axel growled. "Roxas is breaking apart; I don't know were he is, and he just told me he heard Riku and another person talking that they were going to kill him!"

"Axel, I know Riku he can't do that!" Aerith said, trying to calm her brother down, standing up from the table and approaching the redhead.

"He can and he will…now I know why you were so keen on having Roxas go away with Riku" Axel said. "You said yesterday I wouldn't want to kill the demon who turned you into an angel…It was Roxas wasn't he, he's the one that made you this! That's why you want him dead!"

Aerith's hand lashed out and she hit Axel straight in the face, the force causing Axel's face to turn.

"You don't even know me!" Aerith screamed. "You don't know what Riku and I want…you don't know anything! We don't want to kill Roxas!" Axel turned to look at her for a moment. Noticing the tears that had built up in Aerith's eyes. "Riku can't kill him, and neither can I. We've become too attached to him. I know he's too different and that he's supposed to be my enemy and that he turned me into this, but I don't look at him like that anymore! And neither does Riku! He's not a monster. I've come to see Roxas like if he was the child I never had and I know what he means to you! I can't do it, even if I wanted to and I had the energies to do it…he's become something else…something we can't point out yet…but if we kill Roxas, we feel like if it would be a sin"

Axel said nothing. He just stared at Aerith in shock. Her face was red and her chest was heaving up and down in anger. He had never seen Aerith so altered like she was now. She was defnately telling the truth, Aerith would never get so altered if it was a lie.

* * *

Roxas sat in his bad, already dressed, waiting for Riku to come out of the shower. He was scared, and he could feel hot tears running down his face, not bothering to hide them at the moment. Riku came out of the bathroom and tossed his clothe inside his suitcase and zipped it close.

"We should be back at Twilight Town by-" when Riku turned to look at Roxas and saw the tears in the boys eyes he stopped in midsentence. "Roxas what's wrong?" Roxas only glared at the older male, but didn't answer. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"You were tricking me all along" Roxas said, "drop the act I know what you're going to do…if I'm going back to Twilight Town I'd rather walk all day back, but I'm not going anywhere with you"

Riku's face paled when he heard Roxas and he quickly remembered the talk Tifa, Xion and him had shared earlier in the morning and quickly understood why Roxas was so worked up.

"You heard about our plan then?" Riku asked and though the blonde didn't move or speak he knew the answer and he gave a sigh before explaining. "We're not going to kill you Roxas…we can't do it"

"Don't lie…I'm one of them, I'm Sora's and Ven's brother…you want to kill me to get back at Sora!" Roxas said.

Riku swallowed hard and nearly jumped out of his skin when Roxas' hand stretched out to his head and instinctively he stretched his to keep Roxas away, knowing very well Roxas couldn't do anything when he knew Riku could easily counter his spell.

"Try and erase my memories and I'll cast Speculum again and you're memories will be gone again" Riku warned. "Everything you know of Axel will be gone, and I know you don't want that" Roxas lowered his hand and Riku followed, taking things slow and trying to calm down to keep the everto before him from strengthening. "I meant what I said about not killing you…if you don't believe me then call Aerith…we can't do it"

"And why is that? Because I'm a pawn to you?" Roxas demanded.

"Because you've become a part of us and we wouldn't forgive ourselves if we ever hurt you" Riku said. "Besides, if there's anyone I want to see dead, is not you or Ventus; I want to see Sora dead…more than anything"

"Liar! Why should I believe you?" Roxas screamed "You've been lying to me since the beginning! Everything you told me was a lie!"

"But you lived happy and you've changed" Riku countered. "I'll admit I wanted to use you to lure Sora to me…but three years have passed and you've warmed up to all of us, like we've warmed up to you and if we kill you, it would be against our nature…I don't care if you don't trust e after this…I know deserve it, but I'll still trust you…with my life…but at least let me take you back to Axel and Aerith. I'm sure they must be worried sick about you"

Roxas said nothing, instead he just watched Riku walk past him and gather their stuff. He didn't know what to do at this point. Should he trust Riku or not? His world was suddenly falling apart and there were still so many things that confused him and he couldn't take it much longer.

He just wanted to go back to Axel. To the only person he knew he could trust, because now it seemed Aerith had also been aware of everything.

* * *

Holy-freaken-cow…This are getting worse! Oh but yey…our dearly beloved couple is coming back together! But what will happen now? But oh boy, Riku is in huge trouble!

Please tell me what you think guys! I wanna now so please leave me a review!!! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: Back Home

Whoot, chapter 9 is here! I really like this chapter…is so fluffy and tender at the end…you guys will probably like it too. I've already started chapter 10…so it might be up before Saturday if I don't ruin it…which I highly doubt since it's something special for you all and I dunno if I should leave it for Akuroku day or just post it before…gah…I should stop talking, or I'll spoil the surprise! Which I'm sure I already did! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KH…it belongs to Squeenix…LOL!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Back Home

Roxas sat silently on his seat, staring out at the passing trees and road, with the side of his forehead pressed against the cool glass, trying to alleviate his headache with the cold the glass radiated. He refused to get distracted in case Riku tried anything on him. He no longer trusted the silver haired man. He wouldn't touch his PSP, his iPod, nothing. He was afraid that the moment he looked way, Riku would try and do something. So, instead, he opted to face the road while looking at Riku every now and then by the corner of his eyes.

Riku on the other hand was completely unaware of Roxas' thoughts, but he knew the blonde was on edge while being around him. He understood why though. Who wouldn't be weary around someone who pretended to be your friend but was really planning on killing you? Even though the boy tried to hide it, Riku knew him just as much as Axel did.

The drive continued in silence, neither speaking nor bothering turn on the radio. Roxas wouldn't move an inch nor would Riku try to talk to the blonde. The silence made Roxas uncomfortable, and he wished their drive would end soon, but it seemed that the more he wanted to get back home as soon as possible, the longer it took for them to get there. It was suffocating. But he sat there, rubbing his sore head every now and then.

His memory bursts had seized for the moment and now there were so many things about his self he didn't know coming into his mind. It was as if someone had been holding those thoughts locked up in the darkest part of his mind and now suddenly their holding place had been cracked and they were now slowly leaking into his brain and coming back to him in painful jabs his head got every time he remembered something.

So many things he wanted to have never remembered. Families being slaughtered, people running away from his in horror…and he had enjoyed every minute of it, savoring each scream of agony and pain, watching his victims beg for their death as he ignored them and continued his death game with them until they just stopped their pleas and scream and finally he did away with them. It all felt so good to him, it was like a drug and the more he thought of it, the more horrified he grew, groaning as again more memories flashed into his brain.

Riku turned to Roxas who was sweating like mad and groaning in discomfort. He really felt sorry for the blonde boy and luckily there was a pit stop and he drove into it, taking a parking. Roxas' head didn't seem to have gotten better and the blonde was now whimpering and holding his head in both hands trying to lean forward only to be held back by the seatbelt.

"Try and calm down Roxas" Riku said as he unbuckled his safety belt and got out of the car, going around it and opening Roxas door.

He unbuckled Roxas seatbelt and just stared at the blonde who was in agony. The previous burst of memories hadn't seem to brought much into Roxas mind and hadn't caused much pain; he could only imagine how many memories were coming back this time…certainly a good amount that could put him in danger. Riku took Roxas' hand, so he could see his face as he desperately thought of a way to help his supposed son, but he couldn't come up with any and he could only watch as Roxas screamed out in pain.

It wasn't long before the blonde stopped his yells and Riku could feel the eyes of other people around them looking at the scene. He paid no attention to them though and just did his best to keep easing the boy, not wanting Roxas to burst out and start a killing spree out of sheer madness from the pain and flood of memories.

"Roxas, try and calm down and breath" Riku told him and flinched when Roxas hand darted out like a flash and jerked the front of his shirt and pull him close.

"You've toyed with me for the last time you bastard!" Roxas snared and Riku gasped when he saw that Roxas' normal blue eyes had been replaced by black ones that were cold and full of hate.

Riku's hands instinctively reached up to grab Roxas' to try and get free but he couldn't and Roxas easily send him flying across the parking lot and he crashed against an incoming car that stopped as soon as it hit him.

The impact only left him with a minor daze and he recovered just in time, because Roxas got out of the car and was heading straight towards the forest where he and Tifa had called Xion to Hollow Bastion. Riku stood up, rubbing his sore spot and followed the blonde into the trees and wilderness.

"Roxas come back!" Riku called.

Roxas paid no attention to him, he just kept running further into the forest, ignoring that he had no jacket on to protect himself from the cold, no gloves on his hands and he had left his scarf and cap inside Riku's car. However, for the first time, he noticed he wasn't getting old, no matter how much the wind hit him, he was warm.

"Roxas please stop!" Riku cried after him. "You need to stop and think!"

"I don't want to and I'm not going to" Roxas yelled back at him as he ran.

Riku jumped in the air before his wings ripped apart his clothe and he chased after Roxas, but the this was now a different Roxas and once the blonde looked back and saw him come after him from the air he jumped and in a flash black wings had burst from his back and he was flying through the trees too.

Riku growled, trying to catch up, but being smaller and lighter gave Roxas the advantage to fly faster and Riku could only watch as Roxas disappeared into the cloudy sky where he knew it would be impossible to find him inside the mist.

* * *

Axel just lay in the bed with Aerith sitting next to him reading a magazine while he just stared at the ceiling. There was nothing else to do inside the house, and since there was only one bed, in the house, Axel and Aerith had to share it, since apparently Aerith's friend had never heard of a guest room and was using it as a storage place. It had certainly been a weird night, it had been the first time they had shared a bed since they were four years old…an extremely long time.

Not to mention Aerith would not let him out of her sight for one second unless he was going to the bathroom for fear that in one split second he would be taken away by one of the Evertos and while at first it was annoying, after Aerith told him about Sora, he decided it was probably for the best, but he felt trapped by his own sister.

The phone trapped between him and Aerith went off and Aerith reached for it first, while Axel just looked at him.

"Hello" Aerith said.

"Aerith, Roxas has escaped" Riku quickly said surprising Aerith.

"What?" she said in utter horror, almost going pale. "Where is he headed too?"

"I don't know but he headed towards Twilight Town" Riku said. "I don't know what he's up to, but I think he's going after you guys"

"He doesn't know where we are, so I don't think he will be able to find us" Aerith said, with a bit of relief.

"He's snapped Aerith, you have to be careful" Riku said. "I think he's remembered everything. He took of flying but I couldn't get my hands on him. He's really mad and I don't think anything can stop him at the moment."

"But we're at Tifa's house he wont be able to find us unless he know we're here" Aerith insisted. "Don't worry about us, just worry about finding him"

"I'll try, but be careful, he's got his tail and wings back, I still don't know about his other senses" Riku said.

"We will" Aerith said, "Good luck" and like that Riku had hung up.

"What happened?" Axel quickly asked as he sat up in bed.

"Is Roxas" Aerith said. "It seems he has remembered everything and now he's coming after the two of us"

"He wouldn't do anything to us!" Axel said, "He must be looking for us at the cabin, we should go and wait for him there then!" he began to get out of bed and reached for his shoes.

"Hold on a moment Axel" Aerith stopped him. "Roxas isn't who you think he is anymore; he will attack if he's given the chance…according to Riku he's gotten his wings and tail back and that only means he's one step away from snapping at all of us"

"Roxas wouldn't attack us Aerith, you know him" Axel insisted.

Aerith shook her head.

"Roxas has remembered everything about his past Axel, he is no longer the blonde you love" Aerith said, "We can't risk ourselves at the moment either"

* * *

His head was hurting like hell, he could barely keep himself awake and he had trouble landing earlier, now he found himself stumbling around the forest, lost and disoriented. Roxas couldn't believe how much stuff was coming back into his memory and it all seemed to fade away again now to be replaced by more memories. He had been lying in the snow covered forest floor as his memories came back, his head still hurt, but it wasn't unbearable anymore, the more time that passed, the easier it was for him to sort out everything and calm down.

By the time the memories stopped, night time had fallen and he just sat there in the forest, his black eyes studying his surroundings as he tried to figure out where he was. With the wretched spell finally out of the way and his senses in place, he could finally relax as the pain in his head began to fade. He wasn't mad though, he wasn't out to kill anyone. He wanted to go back to his home...well….what he used to call home during these past three years. Now that he looked at himself, Roxas could see home much he had changed and how much he liked who he was now.

He let his head fall back against the tree he was sitting against before catching a whiff of a familiar scent in the area that he knew all to well.

"Axel" Roxas' eyes scanned the area for the redhead before they fell on a nearby cabin. "I'm home!"

Without hesitating he stood up on his feet, his wings quickly disappearing until they were completely gone; leaving behind a torn jacket and shirt. However, his tail remained and he stopped and looked at it. He couldn't walk into the house with a tail like that. What would Axel think?! Worst of all Aerith! They would have a heart attack! He wrapped it around his waist, hopefully hiding it from view. He was lucky it wasn't like a dragon's tail; it actually reminded him of Mickey Mouse's tail for an awkward reason, but after carefully looking at his tale, he knew it was nothing like the mouse's tail and that he could probably do some serious damage with it if he wanted too.

He shrugged his thoughts off and ran towards the house again; reaching for the keys in his pocket and putting them inside the keyhole without hesitation, once he reached the front door, and going inside and finding himself inside a dark house.

"Axel!" Roxas called, looking at the flight of stairs next to the front door; that lead to the rooms upstairs.

Without hesitating he ran up the stairs, taking them two at the time. The rooms were all closed and he figured Axel and Aerith were sleeping, since no one was around and everything was turned off. He quietly pushed the door to Axel's room open, expecting to find the redhead sleeping, but for his surprise he didn't find him there. Axel was not in his room. It was then that he remembered Axel mentioning that he was not in the house and was hiding somewhere else.

Roxas slumped forward and fell on his knees, feeling tears running down his cheeks. He was so miserable at the moment. After everything he had been through he had expected to find Axel, but the redhead was not in the house, and he was alone and Riku was probably looking for him to kill him. Roxas sobbed before feeling a strong arm wrap around his wais and a cold hand cover his mouth.

* * *

"I'm going to go take shower…Riku should be arriving soon" Aerith said, "Promise me you won't go after Roxas while I'm the shower"

Axel rolled his eyes. How could he go after the blonde when Aerith had hidden the keys of the house and had locked the door he wondered?

"Yeah, yeah" the redhead said annoyed.

Once Aerith had disappeared Axel looked at her pillow and dipped his hand under Aerith's and produced a set of keys—the house keys. He didn't need a fortune teller telling him where Aerith hid most of her stuff and apparently she thought that hiding the keys from Axel was where he least expected them, under her pillow, next to Axel. The redhead already knew his sister's hiding methods all to well, and the whole thing of 'hiding stuff under peoples nose' had stopped working with him a long, long time ago'

With a grin in his face, Axel quickly put his shoes on and reached inside the closet, finding a few coats and quickly putting them on before going down the stairs quietly and unlocking the front door. Without caring anymore, he ran out into the streets. The sun was setting in the horizon and he could see clearly something flying over the trees before disappearing into them. That could have been Roxas for all he knew.

Without hesitating much longer he took off running as fast as his legs could carry him, unaware of Aerith's eyes following him from the bathroom window. With a sigh, the brunette angel shook her head. Axel certainly was hard to keep away form the blonde and she actually wondered is she would be able to stop him if she followed after him, but seeing the redhead running back to the cabin in the mountains, she figured the answer was a clear no.

Axel couldn't believe how fast he was running at first, but he decided to ignore it and focus on getting to the mountains as fast as possible. Roxas was probably waiting for him and for all he knew, the blonde could be wounded, desperate or probably crying his eyes out. He didn't want to get the blonde worried at all and he was going to do what ever it took to get to the cabin fast. Though he was unaware of the pain Roxas was going through.

He had to be thankful he was a runner and worked out every day, other wise he would have gotten tired, but running for an hour was something his body wasn't used to, and after almost half an hour of forcing his body, he came to a stop; gasping for air. At least he was away from Aerith now, and he could walk, but he would have to hurry if he didn't want night time catching him in the road in a dark forest, where there were no street lamps to light the way.

By the time he got to the house, the sun was almost gone and for his surprise the door was open. He didn't remember leaving the front door open, though it had probably been the Ventus guy who had done that, during the chase. No…Ventus had smashed it open, how could it have been fixed and was merely open with Roxas' keys dangling from the doorknob? Roxas was around, but how come the door had been fixed?

He hurried in and up the stairs, figuring the blonde was probably looking for him in his room, finding the door slightly open and he pushed it aside, finding Roxas over the bed asleep; his head resting on a blonde girl's lap as she ran her fingers through her hair in a soothing manner and sang out a tune. Axel somehow recognized the blonde from when Ventus had begun to chance them but he couldn't voice his thoughts at the moment.

The girl looked up at the redhead with a smile on her face, carefully sliding her legs from beneath the blonde and getting out of the bed.

"Don't worry Axel, he's only asleep" Naminé assured him with a smile.

"You're the one who got in Ventus' way weren't you" Axel said, approaching the bed and Naminé nodded. "Why did you do that?" He thought it was foolish to throw herself in Ventus' way after everything Aerith had told him.

"Ventus isn't really not that different from all the other demons really" Naminé said, "Sure he is an Evertos, and he's stronger, but we guardian angels do all we can to keep our children safe…and you're one of my children Axel…so I got in his way" Axel looked at the blonde, if Naminé hadn't done anything to the blonde yet, then something was up. "Roxas had changed though, he's no longer a demon really…he has you to thank for that"

"What do you mean?" Axel inquired.

The blonde pulled out a black feather from a pocket in her robe and blew it over to Axel, who watched as it flew to him and he caught it. It was black, and to big to a bird's feather.

"A demon's wings don't have feathers" Naminé said, "But a Risen Demon's, is a complete different story"

"Risen Demon…is that like the opposite of a Fallen Angel?" Axel wondered.

"Yes…and you have changed Roxas" Naminé said looking at the blonde before ruffling his hair. "He was a real mess when I found him and he really was and at first when he saw me, but after I told him you were coming he just settled down and we started talking…so don't worry…he's still breathing" Axel didn't need anyone telling him that, he could tell Roxas was sleeping with the rise and fall of his chest. "Things will get hard from here on in Axel…please take care of Roxas…he's really valuable to all of us now…including God"

"I will…is not like if I never have" Axel said.

"I'm afraid things will only get harder for you and Roxas now Axel…if there is one thing demons hate, is seeing their own kind turning to our side" Naminé explained, "they will come after you and Roxas in an attempt to do you harm…and once Roxas' brother find out…all Hell will break loose for certain"

Axel swallowed hard. If more demons were coming after Roxas to kill him for real now, then the blonde was now in real danger.

"Please, give this to Riku" Naminé said pulling out an envelope from her pocket. "It's from Kairi and Demyx. Make sure he gets it, because it is important"

"Of course" Axel said.

"I'll be seeing you soon then" Naminé said, walking past Axel, her white robe trailed behind her, leaving Axel and Roxas to themselves.

Tossing the envelope on the nigh table, Axle looked at the sleeping blonde in his bed and sighed, a faint but wicked smile appearing in his lips before he leaned into Roxas face to plant a soft kiss, stirring the blonde and receiving a smile from the small risen demon.

"You're safe" Roxas whispered as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

"I missed you so much" Axel said in response, kissing the blonde again and pushing down on the bed, feeling all his worries wash away as he finally held Roxas in his arms, content that the blonde was back safe and sound in his arms, where he belonged.

* * *

Oh…I seriously liked writing this chapter…call me sentimental…but I am really crying now after I wrote that ending. I am so happy to see those two back together like they should be! Welp…hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me what you thought in a review, it'll make my day! And thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Everlasting Love

I know this is short, but I have my reasons. I wanted to upload this is fast as possible for a reasons, classes start this Wednesday for me, and that means back to school, so chapters might be scarce, not only because I will be busy, but also because I'm a bit mad. I see that a lot of people are reading this story…almost a hundred or so, and last chapter I got only 3 reviews! Come on people…I don't want to do the whole 'Review or no chapter' thing that a lot of people here do, but it's getting annoying and I'm through with this. I'm not going to put up the next chapter until I see at least ten reviews!

Ok, now that that's said, let's begin

**WARNING**: there's a lemon in this chapter, starting from now, so unless you don't want to loose the virginity of your little virgin eyes, I suggest you skip it until you reach the dividing line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; however the plotline is, so no stealing!

* * *

Chapter 10: Everlasting Love

Roxas felt warmer than ever now that he was back in Axel's arms and he couldn't care less of what was going on around him at the moment. He was too focused on Axel's lips toying with his, nibbling at them and causing Roxas to whimper as the blonde shuddered.

How he missed Axel's touches…he moaned, feeling Axel's hands bring him out of his shirt and jacket. The air was cold, but Roxas barely felt it, he was too distracted with Axel's hands trickling up his back and gripping the back of his head, pulling him closer. Their eyes were closed, both ignoring the world around them that had turned upside down in just two days…two long agonizing days they had to endure without each other's company and two days that were utter horror for both of them.

Axel felt something wrap around his waist and broke the kiss, feeling Roxas' snake like tail warp around him and pull him closer and keeping him from running away. Axel looked back at Roxas' face, his eyes were blue, they weren't black and he truly felt uncomfortable with Roxas' tail around him.

"I missed you so much" Roxas said, sitting up to catch Axel's lips again.

Axel took the blonde's face and pulled away, staring into Roxas' eyes, trying to find any signs of hostility, but there were none and Roxas' eyes were as arm as ever, those weren't Ven's eyes and it wasn't Ven. It was Roxas.

"So you really are an Evertos" Axel said and Roxas tensed, noticing his tail that had slipped from around him and now held Axel's waist.

The blonde quickly slipped form beneath the redhead and out of the bed in complete horror, realizing what Axel must have been thinking now that he found out what he was. However, before he could get far, Axel's hand reached out for him, missing his arm by inches but latching quickly to Roxas' tail and holding him back.

The small blonde gasped and shuddered. The redhead looked at him for a moment, wondered why the blonde had frozen instead of just trashing and he noticed Roxas' tail had begun to flicker in his hand trying to get free on its own and a thought struck him. Axel got out of bed and wrapped an arm around the blonde's small waist before stroking his tail and Roxas shuddered with gritted teeth, standing in Axel's arms and frozen.

"Aha…I see the tail is weak!" Axel laughed, dismissing the fact of what Roxas was, knowing very well that Roxas wasn't going to do anything to him. Axel stroke Roxas' tail and the blonde literally purred as he felt back into Axel's arm and against the redhead's chest, unable to hold himself.

"A-Axel…please…let go...ugh" Roxas moaned as Axel kept stroking his tail.

"Nope" Axel grinned. "If you're worried about the whole demon issue, then don't…I'm not afraid of you Roxas. I know you would never hurt me, so don't start getting dramatic like in the movies where they always put the hero saying that it's for the best and all that crap…because I don't care"

Roxas looked up at him, and his lips were caught in another kiss full of passion that he couldn't get free of; his mind wouldn't let him. Axel pushed Roxas back before pushing him down back into the bed, resuming their little game. The redhead pulled away and trailed kisses down Roxas' neck before biting his collarbone softly, drawing out a bit of blood, before sucking and licking it clean, leaving a very apparent hickey in the blonde's neck. Roxas own hands set to work on removing Axel's shirt. Once the bothering piece of fabric was off, they returned to their kisses before Axel's hands pinched Roxas' nipple and caused the blonde to squirm. Axel grinned, watching the blonde's face before stealing his lips again in another kiss.

Roxas' eyes were closed shut, and Axel's weight on him only allowed him to squirm, his tail flickering back and fourth and from side to side in the bed. Unable to hold himself he shuddered and threw his head back against the pillow, him mouth opening to let out a moan.

His pants were becoming quite uncomfortable by the time Axel had finished with his teasing and Roxas tried to catch his breath but Axel wouldn't allow him to do so, taking his mouth again. Through hazy thought Roxas managed to get his own tail to respond, having it slide unnoticed under the hem of Axel's pants. Axel gasped as his mouth left Roxas' and this time it was the redhead's turn to shudder and the blonde's to watch as the redhead let his head fall forward.

Roxas grinned, enjoying the little show Axel was giving him, before his hands pulled Axel close. At least there was one advantage of having the tail, it was one more little weapon for the blonde, and he mentally laughed, since now Axel was at a huge disadvantage. His hand managed to push Axel next to him and without taking his tail out of Axel's pants Roxas topped the redhead, enjoying as he tortured him.

"You're…cheating" Axel shuddered.

"Look…who's talking" Roxas giggled, giving him a reminder of who had just discovered that stroking his tail caused him to go crazy. "You were the on who grabbed my tail!"

The redhead gasped, feeling as Roxas gave him a tight squeeze to emphasize what he had just said. Axel couldn't answer; he knew that if he opened his mouth only a moan would come out so he clenched his teeth. Roxas let his hands wander on Axel's chest, trickling the redhead before brushing his fingers against the redhead nipples and finally making him let go of the moan he had been holding back.

"Now who's submissive?" Roxas ventured.

Axel only flashed a grin before laughing and the blonde glared at him, daring him to turn him over, but the redhead was certainly not afraid of the blonde. He knew him all too well to know Roxas couldn't resist anything the redhead did to him.

The redhead gripped Roxas' tail making the boy gasp and forcing him to let go of him before pulling him back beneath him. He quickly took off Roxas' pants and boxers, leaving the blonde exposed to him.

"And here I thought you were going to be the one atop form now on, but I guess…you're still submissive" Axel taunted, keeping the tail in his grip before grabbing the blonde's erect member, starting to stroke him, causing the blonde to cry out in sheer pleasure and to buck his hips forward.

Axel grinned, enjoying to moans and cries of pleasure the blonde was giving before wrapping his free arm around his waist and began to suck into Roxas' other nipple.

Roxas threw his head back, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth open, his body shivering as Axel continued his ministrations, and with his tail still held tightly in Axel's grip he couldn't do anything but flicker it to try and get free. But he ignored everything, his hands gripped Axel's head wanting the redhead to continue his teasing, feeling almost all of his muscles tingling with delicious pleasure.

Without warning Roxas tail came free on its own from his hand and Axel felt it leave a cut in the palm of his hand when it did, and he winced, pulling back from the blonde to examine the cut.

"Sorry!" Roxas cried out, the fog in his mind quickly lifting when he saw the gash he had left in Axel's hand.

"Damn" Axel huffed, watching as blood dripped onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to…I forgot all about that!" Roxas continued to apologize.

"It's ok, don't worry" Axel assured, "It's not that big or deep, just a little cut, the blood coming out just makes it look bigger" he whipped some of the blood away, revealing a little cut beneath all the blood before more of the red liquid started to flow out. "It'll stop bleeding in a while…don't worry about it"

"I'm still sorry" Roxas said with a sigh, before Axel kissed him.

"Forget about it Roxas…and would you help me out of my pants? We're still not done yet" Axel said, pointing at his pants, "You're still mine until I decide to be done with you"

"You say it like if you can keep someone like me, under you" Roxas said with a devious grin.

"A while I ago I proved you wrong" Axel said, "try anything funny, and that tail will be back in my hand"

"Fine" Roxas sighed.

Roxas flashed a grin, pushing Axel onto his back again before starting to remove the redhead's pants, looking at the bulge in his boxers before taking them off. Now that both of them were exposed they could finally feel each other, in after what seemed like a really long time for the two of them.

Axel pulled Roxas back into a kiss. Axel's hands brushed past Roxas erection before he felt a finger inside of him. Roxas moaned, already used to the little pain he got every time Axel was preparing him, and in a flash a second finger as in. Roxas shuddered. Axel's finger searched around, he always had trouble finding the blonde's pleasure spot but it didn't take him long to find it this time and as soon as his fingers pressed down on it, Roxas hips bucked. Axel grinned, continuing to rub that spot, receiving moans of pleasure as Roxas rocked his hips, wanting to feel more. Adding another finger certainly sent him overboard and Roxas' head fell forward against Axel's shoulder, his body trembling like crazy, feeling all of his nerves screaming out in pleasure.

Axel's little game didn't last long though, he pulled his fingers out before sitting up, taking the blonde's mouth and positioning the blonde on his lap before pressing into him. Roxas groaned, closing his eyes shut and Axel shuddered, feeling Roxas' heat around his member, nearly spilling himself in the moment. Roxas shuddered when Axel began to pull out before slamming back into him, hitting the blonde's prostate. Roxas bucked his hips, throwing his head back with a strangled cry. Axel's mouth ran all over Roxas' neck, sucking here and nibbling there as he moved in and out of the blond, creating a warm and pleasant friction between them that made what little pain Roxas could feel, at this point, fade. The blonde's moans and pants for breath were the only thing audible in the dark room. Axel was shuddering, taking things slow to torture the blonde, but Roxas was no longer the patient little kid he was two days ago any longer.

"Hurry up!" he groaned, sinking his nails into Axel's back; making the redhead groan.

"Damn it Roxas…don't do that!" the redhead growled.

"Then hurry up!" Roxas said impatiently.

"Fine I get it" Axel huffed, flipping them over. "You like it rough now"

"No I do—" Roxas didn't finish, Axel picked up his pace, going faster, causing the blonde to loose his voice.

Axel reached in between them, taking Roxas' neglected member and starting to stroke it. Roxas came first, spluttering his seed onto their stomachs and with a loud. Axel froze when he felt Roxas tighten around him, spilling his seed into the blonde. Booth of them, stayed frozen for a moment, feeling the tingling in their bodies stop before relaxed. Axel pulled out of the blonde and lay next to him, stroking his cheek as Roxas fought to catch his breath.

"You're an idiot" Roxas said, scooting close to Axel as the redhead put an arm around.

"And you're still submissive" Axel countered, poking the blonde's nose and Roxas drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Man…what a riot over nothing" Aerith mumbled as she pushed the door to the cabin open. "Two days of hell for nothing"

"You're telling me?" Riku huffed as he followed behind, closing the door and following Aerith to the kitchen.

"We're in trouble though…I'm sure both Axel and Roxas will snap at us together now that they're back with each other" Aerith said, walking over to the living room and slumping down on one of the couches. "I can't blame them though…we've kept a secret from them and made them go through hell in the past 48 hours"

"I think they'll have to wait" Riku said, pressing his forehead to the cool glass door and looking out into the darkness, where he noticed a pair of glowing red eyes.

Aerith got up and looked out, following Riku's gaze into the nearby trees, spotting the same glowing red eyes, staring back at them before disappearing into the dark forest.

"Give me a break!" Aerith moaned, wanting so badly to slam her head against the glass wall and just die.

"I figured they were going to leave demons to get Roxas back for them" Riku said. "We're in a tight spot. They went to hell to power up and come after us but we won't have the chance of resting at all. We're going loose Roxas either to those rogue demons or the Evertos themselves"

"Hey hold on a second" Aerith said, trying to sense Roxas demonic aura around the house, but there was none, almost as if the blonde wasn't around. "I don't feel Roxas"

Riku tried the same as Aerith, not getting so much as a vibe either.

"Me neither" Riku said, "could he have taken Axel and left?"

"I don't think he would" Aerith said, "Try your mirror"

Riku didn't hesitate, and quickly took his mirror our, expecting to find Roxas flying around some distant town by now, but for his surprise, the blonde was asleep in Axel's arms, in the redhead's room.

"He's sleeping up stairs" Riku said, tucking away his mirror. "I'm actually surprised Axel didn't reject him"

"I guess that just shows how much my brother loves him" Aerith said with a sigh, walking back to the couch and slumping down on it with a sigh. "What are we going to do now?" she asked looking at Riku as the silver haired man close the curtains, shutting away any unwanted eavesdroppers who were around.

"We'll have to fight" Riku said, "whether we want to or not, we have to face it, we're in a tight spot and in a situation in which we don't know if Roxas will help us, or take Axel and fly away"

Aerith nodded. Roxas wasn't going to be to keen on helping them, not after everything that happened, and with his memories back; he was no longer the weak little kid they were used to pamper and take care off. He was now a full Evertos that could, at one second, be their friend and the next be stabbing them on their backs.

"We'll just have to pray he doesn't" Aerith said.

* * *

Ok guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please, do leave me a review, it's really annoying getting only 3 reviews out of 100 hits! So please!


	11. Chapter 11: Bitter and Sweet

I'm back! Yey! I'm sorry for taking so long on this, but school, soccer, work, homework, and acting lessons have got me caught up and I've had absolutely no time for myself or my stories at all. But here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. And PLEASE COMMENT!!

Note: Sorry for any errors, but I read it once I sorted out some of them, there might be a hell lot of errors than in other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but the plot is strictly mine so no stealing!

* * *

Chapter 11: Bitter and Sweet

Screams of pain and fear filled the fire lit chasm as flames swirled around the burning demons; their bodies being devoured away by the hungry flames of hell as two amused eyes watched from the safety of the shadows, not making a move to help his brethren. Sora's fangs glistened in the firelight, feeling all the strength in him grow into a great amount of energy that was being stored deep within him. Those screams were absolutely what he needed to hear; it was like a twisted lullaby. It was intoxicating for him to hear those screams ringing in his ears; the more their screamed the better he felt. It had been a while now since he had felt the way he was feeling now.

"Are you done yet?" Ventus asked, coming up from behind his younger sibling, sitting down next to him and joining him in watching the souls as they burned.

"Shush…this is my favorite part" Sora said, shushing his brother as he continued to watch the spectacle in front of him.

"Your favorite part…" Ven mumbled with a sigh as he rolled his eyes, "It's always the same thing when they're burning"

"So?" Sora said, turning to his brother as he crooked an eyebrow. "Let me have my fun"

"So…you missed my little conversation with 'daddy'" Ventus said, poking Sora's curiosity and he continued, "It seems little sweet Roxas has decided to join up with the angels"

"A Risen Demon!" Sora almost had a heart attack, "How? When? Who did that?"

"That meddlesome redhead must have triggered it" Ventus said, "now we've been ordered to bring Roxas back here or kill him if he doesn't cooperate"

"He wont be able to fight the two of us" Sora pointed out, getting up to his feet, "come on, let's get out of here and get those angels by surprise!"

"Hold it there!" Ven said, taking hold of Sora's wrist and making the brunette turn back and sit back where he was. "We have bigger problems now and we need to stay here and gather as much energy and souls for us to go after them…remember that Tifa is out there and that is bigger problems"

"Bigger problems?" Sora inquired.

"God has sent three Archangels against us" Ven said, "I'm pretty sure you remember them"

"Oh…Aqua…the beauty" Sora whistled with a grin in his features, looking back into the pile of ashes that was still burning.

"Selphie…" Ventus shuddered, "I still wonder how someone like her became an Archangel…she's as crazy as a squirrel!"

"And lets not forget my favorite…Kairi the babe" Sora laughed. "Don't you think is time we use those little command seals on all the angels we've got?"

"Patience Sora, we have to move our pieces right or we will lose" Ven said, "We've got one shot with each angel before they're gone. And your little ex is sounding like one hell of a good spy to keep an eye on Roxas…care to do the honors?"

Sora remained silent at that, not looking at his brother but instead paying attention too the fires that burned, noticing the screams of pain had finally died out and not one single soul had been spared from its fate; the grin that had once been in his face, fading quickly as he turned his back to his older sibling who stared back at him waiting for his answer.

* * *

His hand traced the mirrors face and he sighed, looking at the reflected ceiling in it before it turned blurry for a moment and then returned to the ceiling, unable to show who he was looking for. With a sigh Riku tossed the mirror over the bed and looked out the glass window as he sat on the windowsill. Nothing yet; not a single image to tell him of Sora's ware bouts. To put it in simple words, Sora was still in hell, probably gathering energy.

"You know, you should let it go Riku; he's not really in love with you, he never was" a voice said from the door and Riku looked over to Aerith, who had walked in. "I knocked but you didn't answer so I came in"

"Sorry" he apologized, and gave a sigh. "How did you know I was looking for him?"

"You always do" Aerith said, shutting the door and leaning against it, her hands pinned behind her back as she did. "When you don't need to, and when you can see him in it, you look like you're in another world. You know he only toyed with you like they all do with who they want to kill and turn into one of us"

"I guess I want to believe he loves me still" Riku said letting his head fall back against the sill behind him. "I can't get him out of my mind even after all these years, and the other day when I saw him, I really wanted him to know I still loved him. I still can't understand what happened that got him so mad and made me into this"

Aerith ruffled his hair and he looked up to her.

"Roxas and Axel are going to want to kill you so you have two choices, run away for your hide or face them" she reminded him.

Riku had to laugh at the way she said it, but he knew she was telling the truth, Axel was going to eat him alive, Roxas was probably going to kill him and all because a wild goose chase that had brought Roxas' memories back.

* * *

"_Hey Sora, guess what I found for you…you're really gonna like it"_

"_Really, do entertain me!"_

"_Are you ok? You sound mad…"_

"_And why do you think I am?"_

"_Did something bad happen?"_

"_Stop playing the innocent one, you know what happened"_

"_No I don't know"_

"_You were off flirting with one of those bitches from the bar that's what. I saw you with your arms around her!"_

"_No I wasn't, I wasn't even at the bar today Sora!" _

"_Don't play idiot! I saw you with my own two eyes!"_

Like that Sora woke up with a start, his heartbeat racing and his breathing uneasy. He gasped for air before his breathing returned to normal and he carefully drew the covers closer to his body and sighed. How long would he have that dream haunting his sleep?

He lay there in his bed, looking at the dark wall before he sat up and looked at the night table, opening one of the cabinets and pulling out a photograph. It was very old and black and white. It was stained with tears that had once fallen right out of the Everto's eyes. It had been so long since he had seen the picture and now, after everything he had been through and all the changes he had suffered and experienced, he saw the picture an immediately tears flooded his eyes and he sobbed. In the photo, he stood right next to Riku, the sliver haired mans lips pressed against his cheek as he smiled.

Back then, they had been in love, but in the end, they had ended with a broken heart, but Riku had been the one who had been condemned and now, all Sora could do was enjoy the bitterness of having to watch Riku's suffering every time the _fallen angel_ was drawn to the point of death every time he wanted to see him suffer. No matter how many times he did that, each time, he was being torn apart, but Riku remained the same and he just wished he could erase him forever.

So why? Why now that he had the chance…? If he triggered the seal that marked the silver haired man as a fallen angel and used him, after his purpose was over, he would be dead. But that would probably be worse for Sora, than for Riku. Not because Riku would be free from his suffering or because he would be rid of him once and for all. But it was because, deep down inside him; he still loved the silver haired man, and he would probably follow if Riku died.

* * *

Roxas gave a sigh and cuddled closer to the sleeping redhead next to him, hugging him closer and nuzzling his hair. The redhead slept peacefully next to him and his eyes fluttered open when he felt Roxas shudder and sigh in an attempt to stifle a yawn.

"Morning" Axel said with a smile.

"Morning" Roxas said in reply with a content smile, putting his arms around Axel's neck and pressing his lips against the redhead's.

"I'm so glad you're back here safe and sound" Axel said when he broke the kiss, "I was scared I was going to loose you"

"Me too" Roxas said hiding his face on the redhead's chest and giving a sigh, "I was really scared I wasn't gonna see you too"

"But you're back, so that's a relief" Axel said, "I won't let you out of my sight ever again"

At that Roxas didn't answer. He had been thinking during the night, would staying next to Axel really be the wisest choice now?

"_Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to talk" a soft voice said and Roxas looked up to find a blonde girl standing right behind him as she took her hand away from his mouth so he could speak, and his body instantly relaxed, feeling a sense of security unlike any he had ever experienced when facing an angel "You're Roxas right?"_

"_Yeah?" he replied, thinking on what to do now that he was facing a custos._

"_Tell me then, what do you choose" Naminé said._

"_Choose, what do you mean?" Roxas asked._

"_God wants to know, what will you choose to be" Naminé said, "You're still an Everto, but you can change, and so he wants to know, what will you choose. If you wish to remain as an everto; then know, you will have to leave now before I go after you, or will you choose to become a Risen Demon, and stay with Axel"_

_At that Roxas paused for a moment, and thought it over. He was free at last, he could return to his brothers and get back at Riku for what he had him go through and he was sure his brother Sora would be glad to help him on that. But on the other hand, there was Axel. Could he really abandon him? Axel had always been there for him, and Aerith too, despite everything he had put her through. Could he really leave Aerith's kindness and love for his brother, who were merciless and would put him through hell as a twisted way to "play" with him, and would he give up Axel's love, his affection and all those nights that they had shared together?_

"_I rather stay here" Roxas said, "I don't want to leave Axel for anything in the world"_

"_What about your brothers then?" Naminé asked, testing to see if he really had set his mind. "Would you abandon your own flesh and blood?"_

"_They wouldn't miss me" Roxas said, "Nobody in hell would, not even my own father"_

_Naminé gave a sigh and smiled sweetly._

"_Good, then God welcomes you to our side" Naminé said helping hi to his feet, "you're now a Risen Demon, and you're no longer under Lucifer's control, but do remember, that now, pain will haunt you and danger will be at every turn in your life"_

"_I know" Roxas said, "I have hunted down Risen Demons, so I know what I'm getting into. Now I understand why demons choose to become risen demons and it's because they want t run away form hell"_

_Naminé nodded._

"_And Roxas, please, keep Axel safe. Other demons will know who you are, and that he's precious; so they will use him to get rid of you" Naminé said, "keep him safe"_

"_I will" Roxas nodded, suddenly feeling a strong pain on his back that made him pass out._

"I won't either" Roxas said, hugging Axel closer.

There was a low scratching sound at the window and Roxas eyes shot open in surprise before looking at the window, startling Axel in the process.

"What? What's wrong?" Axel asked, wondering why Roxas had perked up so suddenly and startled him.

"Didn't you hear that?" Roxas asked, looking at him concerned, for some reason Axel couldn't understand.

"No? Was I supposed too?" the redhead wondered.

Without answering, Roxas crawled out of the bed, put on a set of pajamas and ran out of the room without another word while Axel was still trying to find his clothe.

He had heard something, like a scratching against the window, he had felt someone watching him and he had felt threatened. Something was up and even though he was Risen Demon, his instincts as a demon were still intact and he knew someone had been at the window, looking at him and Axel; he just didn't know who, but the fact Axel hadn't heard it was enough to tell him a demon was loose somewhere in the house.

"Out of my way!" Roxas shouted shoving Riku aside as the silver haired man passed by the hall with Aerith behind him.

"Roxas, where are you going?" Aerith called after him but Roxas didn't answer; he just kept running and for the kitchen glass door!

Riku and Aerith, didn't as much as exchange glances when they chased after him, following him out into the cold and snowy outside of the house.

A shadow appeared on the snow, though there was no caster and it was just there painted on the snow. Roxas however couldn't care less and he pounced right on it, falling at least three feet into the snow where he disappeared and the shadow vanished instantly.

"Damn bastard" Roxas growled as he popped out of the snow and shrugged as much as he could off him.

"Roxas, what's wrong with you?" Aerith asked as he came up behind him to help him up from the snow.

"A goddamn shadow's now stalking me!" Roxas growled. "What else could be wrong with me?!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" a voice laughed and Roxas spotted the shadow on a nearby three…laughing at him!

"Get lost before I light you with a flashlight!" Roxas shouted at it before charging at it.

The shadow quickly fled without a trace when Roxas threatened it.

"Ok, enough, you know how those things are, it just wants to mess around with you" Aerith said.

A whistled caught Roxas' attention and again, there was the shadow…annoying shadow…

"GET LOST!" Roxas screamed.

"Can anyone explain what the hell is wrong?" Axel said as he came out into the snowy outside on his pajamas, shuddering in the cold air.

"I have a shadow stalking my every movement" Roxas growled.

"Shadow?" Axel inquired before Roxas pointed at a nearby tree and he saw the simple image of a human figure…waving at him. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"A stalking shadow…they pop out of random time to bug demons or angels like us" Roxas said, "Just people who died and never had a laugh turn into one of those"

"Creepy right" Aerith said with a laugh, as the shadow imitated Roxas' every movement, including when the blonde scratched his head.

"You know, that thing looks awfully familiar" Riku said.

"No, it's just awfully annoying!" Roxas said and again the shadow imitated his movements.

"Yeah, _he _is!" Aerith said, realization dawning on her. "That's Leon's shadow!"

"Leon? How in the world?!" Roxas nearly chocked. "When did it happen? How did he die?!"

"Sora and Ventus are behind this" Riku said with a sigh, "Leon's shadow must have come after you, because you were close to him…probably to warn you about Leon's passing"

"But when? And how?" Roxas asked himself, he hadn't heard about Leon's death!

Roxas noticed the shadow had stopped imitating him and was now pointing at Riku and Aerith as if it was the sign of a crossroad.

"Big mouth, why not publish it in the news why don't you" Riku grumbled, getting ready for the shower of questions that was about to come.

"What happened to him?!" Roxas nearly screamed.

* * *

Well, I bet there are more questions now huh? I just wanted to add the 'Leon's Shadow' as a bit of a comic relief, we'll be seeing more of it soon, and also, of Yuffie, Hayner, Pence and Olette and things are going to get worse from here on in.

Pleas leave me a review…I seriously want to know if I'm doing a good job. Like I've said before, every time I write and don't get one, I feel like if I'm making a crappy FanFic and that cuts my inspiration cause it makes me feel bad, so please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Never Going Back

Well, this one came faster! YEY! I'm so happy it came out in time! *throws confetti*

Disclaimer: plot is mine, characters belong to Squeenix. LOLZ

* * *

Chapter 12: Never Going Back

"Who did it?" Roxas growled as he looked at Riku and Aerith for answers, but the two only exchanged worried glances. "Answer me!"

"Sora and Ventus were the ones who killed them" Riku said with a sigh. "You know what that means don't you?

Roxas chocked back a moan of discomfort as he feel on his knees on the snow, remembering what being killed by an Everto meant. They had become angels—fallen angels to be more exact…and they were now at the mercy of his brothers and knowing them like the back of their hand they were bound to use them. But now that he was aware of them, he could be careful and would be aware of what they were planning. And if they had already caught on that he was no longer an Everto, then they were certainly going to use his friends to kill him…he would have to fight back and kill his own friends…he was trapped between the sword and the stone.

Now he understood why Olette had sounded so strained and scare, it was because she had just returned to life, probably in an autopsy table being studied to find out who the murderer had been and cut wide open. Roxas shuddered at the though.

"I going to kill them!" he said through gritted teeth. "If I ever get my hands on them they're going to regret it!"

"Roxas calm down!" Aerith said, "come on let's go inside the house…"

"Let go of me!" Roxas growled, before turning to glare at Riku. "This is all your fault…if you had never erased my memory this would have never happened!"

"If I never erased you memories you would have never met them in the first place or if you ever did you would have turned them into Fallen Angels yourself!" Riku pointed out and at that Roxas couldn't bring up any more argument, knowing very well Riku was right about that. "You more than any of us know what Evertos are capable of, so don't go blaming me for their deaths, I already have enough after what happened with Sora"

Axel gave a sigh and helped Roxas up form the snow and Roxas hid his head in the redhead's chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around him, feeling Roxas' sobbing against his chest.

"Can't we do anything for them?" Axel asked.

"Killing Sora and Ventus before they decide to use them can set them free" Riku said,

"What about Aerith?" Axel asked, "Would she be free?"

"Only if you're willing to kill Roxas" Aerith said.

* * *

Demyx sighed as he carried a scrod of arrows and a bow over his shoulder, following the blue haired female that flew in front of him. Out of nowhere a blur passed right next to him, and he growled.

"Oh no you're not Selphie, you're not winning this one!" he called after the giggling female that went past him, passing by the blue haired arch angel and letting go of the arrows and bow, making the archangel let out a startled cry and dive for them before they could get out of reach.

"You might have won the last one Selphie, but you're not winning this one!" Demyx shouted as he caught up with the smaller angel, who was much younger than him.

He was so close he could feel the wind coming form her wings every time she flapped them. His heart beat was raising and he could tell so was hers. He stuck with her, even when she sped up more he forced himself to go faster.

All of a sudden someone got in his way and he was forced to come to a sudden stop, almost knocking on to the person in front of him.

Kairi glared down at the smaller angel and Demyx smiled sheepishly. He face was stormy and he could tell she wasn't happy.

"We told you two not to go racing; we have to get to the human world before the Evertos come out of hiding" Kairi reminded him.

"Aw chill out Kairi, they just want to play" Aqua said as she stopped next to them. "You can't expect them to stay serious forever; you know they're just kids"

"Yeah but we don't have time for playing" Kairi pointed out, crossing he arms aver her chest.

"Who said racing won't help us get there faster" Aqua said blinking at her smaller sibling who giggled understanding what the blue haired angel was up to.

Kairi noticed it and quickly protested.

"Oh, no!" Kairi said, "Come on Aqua, you know you can't keep up with me!" she added in an almost childish manner.

"Who said, I'm going to keep up with you?" Aqua said raising an eye brow, "You're all going to eat my wind!" that said the blue haired angel was off like a flash and Selphie and Demyx soon followed after her, giggling like mad and Kairi had no choice but to follow after them.

"You're not going to get me Selphie!" Aqua shouted and Selphie straightened up in an attempt to go faster. "I'm way to fast for you three!"

"Oh no you're not" Kairi said, passing Aqua at full speed, leaving her behind.

"Hey no fair, you're using your boon!" Selphie protested.

"Hey, this is a speed race" Kairi said, "You wanted to race, so be it…NOW EAT _MY_ WIND!!"

She went faster and Selphie, Aqua and Demyx had no choice but to exchange glances before forcing themselves to go even faster. Kairi was always kept at the front, the other three following close behind.

"Kairi hold up, you know you're to fast for us!" Selphie said and gasped when Kairi obliged and gave a sudden stop, almost making her and Demyx crash against her.

"You know, you're too fast with your boon, so play fair and don't use you're boon" Aqua said, flying past them in a flash, Demyx and Selphie soon followed and Kairi gave a sigh…would they make up their minds?

"So, how long until we get to the human world?" Demyx asked.

"A few hours I think" Aqua said, "Tifa's waiting and hopefully we'll stumble with the Everto that turned to God"

"You mean Roxas" Demyx said.

"Yep" Aqua nodded and laughed. "You know, it's actually funny to think the devil lost one of his own sons. I thought I was never going to see the day when a demon decided to come to our side"

"I guess that just shows we're entering a new time where people prefer good, don't you think?" Selphie said.

"I hardy think that's the case" Kairi said, "We all know Roxas and when he was under our custody he never showed signs of being friendly or wanting to join us"

"Well, whatever happened, is something I want to see for myself, hopefully it can be a way to turn more demons to us" Aqua said, suddenly diving and letting herself fall freely as her siblings and Demyx followed her, the four skydiving to the human world.

* * *

"Here Roxas, drink this, it'll get you warm" Aerith said, putting a cup of hot cocoa in front of him. Roxas only stared at the cup and looking at it for a moment before setting it back and giving a sigh, hiding his face in his arms.

"Guess Demyx's dropping for a visit, along with Kairi, Aqua and Selphie" Riku said with a sigh as he showed the letter to Aerith who took it and read it.

"What for?" Aerith asked, "The Evertos are gone for now, why come when they'll have nothing to do?" she wondered.

"You caught me…you know how they are, here on minute, gone the next and in the blink of an eye, they're next to you again" Riku said, "It could be for anything"

"Whatever they want, I don't want them anywhere near Roxas" Aerith said quickly, "Much less the three of them alone with him"

"I don't think they will be here for that Aerith" Riku said. "If Naminé left the letter, then they must know Roxas isn't an Everto since she didn't attack him. After all, this is Aqua's hand writing, and she just says they're going to do some recognizance and all that stuff they do. They didn't mention Roxas"

Roxas looked at the two as they spoke, taking the moment to look back at the redhead that sat at the couch by the fireplace, not looking at him. Axel was mad, Roxas could tell, he could feel it in him, his instincts as an Everto still in him. Roxas sighed and looked back at the other two before feeling something tug at his cheeks and make him cry out in horror when the chair tipped back and he fell to the floor and hit his head, looking back to find Shadow laughing at him as he pointed a finger at the blonde.

Riku and Aerith stopped their talking and rushed over to help Roxas up in a flash, Axel just turned to see what had happened, and finding Shadow laughing what would be his eyes out.

"You're dead!" Roxas growled, lunging for the shadow which quickly slid though his fingers and vanished in the shadow of a piece of furniture, still laughing.

Roxas couldn't reach him, but he could glared, giving Shadow a clear warning not to mess with him in the state he was in, or there would be one less shadow in the world. Shadow seemed to have understood that and quickly stopped laughing and the room fell eerily silent.

"Calm down Roxas, you know it just wants to mess with you" Riku said.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't even care anymore" Roxas growled, yanking his arm free from Riku in a rather rude manner.

"Roxas!" Aerith said, wanting him to apologize but Roxas didn't do so.

"I need to go out" Roxas growled, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Riku, Aerith and Axel behind.

* * *

The cold air seemed to be a bit of relief for him at least, feeling it rush through his black feathers as he flew over the forest. With a sigh he held onto one of the tree tops where he could get a clear view of the town. Roxas looked down and in an instant he had climbed down, not wasting time and getting lost inside the town's buildings.

Axel was clearly mad and he was sad, for the first time in his life. He had never experienced sadness and it was strong for him, it was tearing him apart from the inside and he wished he could get his mind away from everything that had happened.

His friends were dead, Axel was furious, a shadow now stalked him and it was his best friend's shadow and to worsen things and he had to keep a eyes for Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie and Leon. God knew where they were and if his brothers had triggered their signs they would certainly attack him.

He started to think, wondering if there were any solutions that he could find to set Aerith free, but none came to his mind—or at least he couldn't remember. He banged at his head for a moment, trying to jog his memory and see if he could get more details about the hell sign. He knew there was a way, besides killing the demon who cast it, to remove the curse. He just couldn't remember. And the only two people he knew that could know of the curse were his brothers and going to them was, first of all not an option and second it was impossible. Hell would not welcome him back and it would not let him enter, and they were in there, gathering energy. And not to mention that if they saw him, he would have to run away for his life.

"Roxas, hey!" a voice called, an extremely familiar voice "Roxas wait up!"

Roxas looked back, finding none other than Xion right behind him, her wings still out. Roxas froze for a moment, thinking fast and as soon as Xion stopped, he took her arm and hid her behind a car parked by the sidewalk.

"Xion are you mad?" Roxas huffed, "They could have seen your wings!"

"There was no one in the street, so why in the world hide?" Xion huffed with a smile. "I'm glad I found you; I've been looking for you and Riku all over town…where the hell do you live?"

"The mountains, just a few hours from here" Roxas said. Xion huffed and rolled her eyes, no wonder she never found them. "What were you looking for us anyway?"

"Come, lets walk; I'll tell you what's going on" Xion said, pulling him up as she got up. "You know, this is going to be a shocker…but Aqua, Kairi and Selphie are coming to two! Isn't that exiting?"

"Xion, you know I used to be a demon, seeing them wont be 'exiting' for me, you know we're supposed to be enemies" Roxas said.

"But you're a Risen Demon now Roxas, shouldn't you be happy too?" Xion inquired.

"I was an _Everto_!" Roxas pointed out. "You know we we're mortal enemies, Aqua and I are always at each other's throats. Besides, who told I was a Risen Demon?"

"Everyone knows" Xion said, "They sent out letters telling us _real_ angels not to attack you" Xion said, "Tifa's been out doing that"

"Oh yeah, Tifa's a cherub" Roxas said. "I still wonder why they sent her. Her coming here means more dangerous angels would be coming…well I guess that explains why Aqua and her sisters are coming, but why send out a Cherub if he could have sent messengers"

"Actually they sent all messengers and cherubs; Tifa isn't the only one here" Xion said, and suddenly stopped. Roxas noticed the flail in her voice and looked at her concerned when he noticed her worried expression.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Since you turned to our side Roxas, Lucifer isn't exactly happy about that" Xion said. "So, he's decided to wage war against God. That's what Tifa's doing here, she's gathering as much angels here as possible and getting them ready. Why do you think Naminé's been hanging around your place so much? Is not only because of Axel, but she was told to keep an eye on you too"

"How do you know all that?" Roxas asked.

"Tifa didn't say anything about not telling you so I suppose it's fine if I show you this" Xion said, pulling out an open letter form her jacket's pocket and handing it to Roxas who looked at it before opening it, reading it aloud.

_May you receive my many blessings my sweet daughter, Xion, the present letter is to inform you of the current situation we are facing and the impending was that will soon befall us. As you must have already heard, the Memoria Everto has recently turned to our side, and it seems this has angered Lucifer. I have gained knowledge that you have come across this Everto by the doings of a Fallen Angel by the name of Riku. I would like for you to keep an eye on Roxas, and keep him out of trouble. Keep a special eye on Riku too, for unlike Aerith, he is not under Roxas' spell and could at any moment be turned against you and he might attempt to do him harm. Please, keep him safe, for he might be our ace card in this upcoming battle. Please take care of your own self._

"Suddenly I don't feel like going back to the house" Roxas said, giving the letter back to Xion.

"I know how you feel" Xion chuckled, "must be hard knowing that"

"I'm not afraid of Riku, I'm afraid he might do something to Axel or Aerith…and I don't want that" Roxas gave a sigh. "I think it would be better if I stayed away from Axel and Aerith, they would be safer if I left them"

"Roxas are you mad?" Xion said, mirroring what he had said earlier. "You'll only end up worrying them rather than making them feel better"

"Axel doesn't see to think that way" Roxas said, "I don't think he would miss me now that he knows what I did to his sister"

"But aren't you two supposed to be close?" Xion said, "You three are supposed to be like a family!"

"I know what Axel's thinking! He hates me!" Roxas said.

"Did he say it?" Xion pointed out.

"No, but I don't think I was called the Memoria Everto for anything Xion" Roxas pointed out. "I' not going back…at least not until I find the way to set Aerith free"

"You don't remember?" Xion asked him.

"No, even though the most important parts of my memory returned, there are still pieces missing" Roxas said, with a sigh.

"Then how about we go and find a way to get it?" Xion asked, "I'm sure God wont mind that, you're doing it to help Aerith and I'll be keeping an eye on you!"

"You'd really go with me?" Roxas said a bit surprised.

"Yeah!" Xion said, "We're friends now Roxas! And you know what they say! Friends help each other!"

"Yeah" Roxas nodded. "In that case, let's go find some demons to interrogate"

Xion nodded, following Roxas in to what looked like a huge adventure for the two of them.

* * *

ADVENTURE!!! Lol…I don't exactly like Flap Jack, but I do like it every time he yells ADVENTURE!!

Well, what did you guys think? Pleas leave me a review; it would make my night/day (whatever country you're in). Any questions, feel free to ask…I'm starting to feel like I'm messing up some things so if you see something that doesn't make sense in the story, notify me; with my short-term-memory-loss I forget small details and might put something wrong in the plot. (Yeah, you can say I'm like Dory from Finding Nemo)


	13. Chapter 13: Snake Prey

Well, finally, a new chapter is up for Demon Boy. This chapter will be full of excitement and trust me; I put a lot of work into it. I had to search for a lot of inspiration to do this, and ended up playing Devil May Cry 4 and getting my inspiration out of it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for taking so long.

* * *

Chapter 13: Snake Prey

Roxas and Xion flew close to each other, holding hands tightly in case anything happened. They had gone deeper in the mountain area of Twilight Town and now found themselves surrounded by trees—miles and miles of tress. It was like a sea and they couldn't see anything else but tress. It was the perfect hiding place for any type of demon and they were in a vulnerable state. At any moment they could be taken down if they were spotted. The air was cold and despite his body temperature his cheeks were starting to sting from the wind that was hitting him. Xion's nose had turned a bright shade of pink, like her cheekbones and her ears. Roxas already had no feeling on his ears, so he figured Xion was in the same state. She shuddered before looking at Roxas.

"How far are we?" Xion asked.

"A few miles still" Roxas replied. "I think"

"Are you sure this is going to work? Remember they are demons" Xion said.

"They vowed their lives to me" Roxas said, "Those two will do anything for me, I know them like the back of my hand"

"Ok…if you way so" Xion said.

She wasn't at all convinced that a pair of demons could help them. Now that Roxas was a Risen Demon, other demons could easily attack them without holding back; Roxas was no longer their kin. They were risking a lot entering the woods, getting in a fight could cost them their bodies and their time on Earth if they weren't careful. Xion's wings were starting to hurt her and she noticed snowflakes were starting to fall and the temperature was starting to drop lower than it already was. Her wings were starting to get cold; her feathers were not enough to keep them warm.

"My wings are getting heavy" Xion said, "It feels like if they're freezing"

"Mine too" Roxas said.

"Maybe we should rest, we've been flying all night and day" Xion said.

"We can't, remember these parts are demon territory, if we land we might encounter some and get attacked". Roxas pointed out. He was not in the mood for a fight, not that he could do much damage in his current state, but he wanted to avoid it at any cost. With a sigh Roxas shook his head. He was tired too, though he wouldn't admit it. "We're only a small distance away, we can make it"

Xion thought differently and so did her wings when they gave and let her fall down into the empty void of air bellow her and towards the trees, dragging Roxas with her. Roxas gasped in surprise at the sudden weigh on him when Xion fell and quickly pulled on her slowing down their fall but not being able to stop it.

"Xion you have to fly!" Roxas screamed in horror.

"My wings hurt too much I can't move them" Xion screamed back, holding onto Roxas for dear life, feeling the muscles o her back screaming.

Taking a deep breath Roxas heaved up with his wings and slowed down before they could hold onto one of the tree tops. Xion quickly hugged one without a second thought while Roxas held on to another.

"That was to close for comfort" Roxas huffed.

Xion just held on to the tree and nodded.

"Sorry. It's been a long time since I've last flown for so long" she said. "My wings feel like jelly…scratch that…I can't feel them at all!"

"It's ok, I'm tired too" Roxas said, whipping the sheen of sweat from his forehead as he gasped for air, trying to calm down his racing heart as Xion clutched onto her treetop and sighed. "What now? We can't risk being caught here"

"I know" Xion moaned, pressing her forehead against the treetop. "Aren't we close enough to your friends?"

"A few yards…we can make it walking" Roxas said, starting to climb down carefully, holding tightly to the ranches. "But we have to run; we can't let anyone get a hold of us"

Xion swallowed hard before looking down and at Roxas.

"You do know the wings of a risen demon hurt" she said and Roxas stopped to look at her confused. "You can't hide them or you'll pass out from the pain before we can get far"

Roxas sighed. Xion was right, he had experienced it once, he didn't need a reminder, and he was sure, this time it would be worse than before.

"I know, but then I'll have to go by air and you'll have to walk, or stay here hanging" Roxas said, cutting down their options. Xion looked down again and shuddered, but not from fear, but from cold.

"I'll turn into a pop-cycle if I stay up here…I can't wander down there alone and you can't run with those wings…we'll have to walk and hope no one gets us" Xion said.

Roxas sighed.

"Not something I wanted to do, but I guess we'll have to go with that" he said, slipping down the tree branches as Xion followed him from her own tree.

* * *

"Where could he be…" Axel huffed as he sat on the couch, staring at the fire in thought; wondering all the places Roxas could have run off to.

He shouldn't have said anything. He should have kept quiet. But he had just been so mad, he thought so many things, Roxas probably read him like an open book and taken off because of that.

"Come on Axel, cheer up" Aerith said. "We'll find him, but you can't be like this"

"It's no use Aerith" Axel said, rolling onto his side and pulling the sheets closer. "I'm sure Roxas knows what I was thinking, he's not going to come back"

"Oh come on now!" Aerith huffed, "He loves you Axel…there's no way he would be mad of you because you were thinking bad things while you were mad…he must have another reason"

"Like what? What can he be doing?" Axel huffed, taking his hands to his face, rubbing away his tiredness.

"I think we know where he is…" Riku said as he came in covered in snow, almost being knocked backwards when he was swooped up from his feet by a certain shadow followed by four other figures.

"What's the matter Riku…lost your touch?"Kairi mocked as she floated above the fireplace.

Axel's eyes widened to a comical size when her saw all the people that had just entered. But it wasn't only the fact that they had entered so fast and so suddenly, but that they had white wings; they were angels. He almost had a heart attack when he noticed the taller of the three—one with blue hair—that was even taller than him.

Riku mumbled a curse under his breath as he glared at the arch-angel, wanting badly to strangle her. Years ago, despite the fact he was a threat to them, he had been the captain of a squad of angels in which Kairi was present and she had held respect for him, but it seemed that now that the female angel was an arch-angel, she was even a bigger handful than before…and was still short-tempered.

"Do that again and see what it gets you" Aqua huffed as she leaned in close the fireplace, spreading her white wings to let the heat from the fire warm them up. They were cold and aching, and they felt like jelly for the blue haired arch-angel. It was more than obvious that she had been flying for quite a long while now.

"Aw… Kairi's gonna get spanked" Selphie mocked with a giggle, earning a glare from the redhead.

"Ok…has my house become angel central?"Axel huffed.

"Aw…Axel's all grown up" Demyx cheered as he tackled the redhead in a hug. "Do you remember me?"

"No…" Axel said, feeling uncomfortable, looking at the huge bow hanging from his arm and a bunch of arrows over his back.

"Aw…here was I hoping you did" Demyx said, floating closer to the redhead. "You still look like a mischievous puppy"

"Stop harassing him Demyx" Riku huffed. "He was a baby last time you two saw each other"

"Right" Demyx said, flying over to where Aqua was sitting, spreading his wings and imitating the blue haired angel.

"Ok…what in the world is going on Riku?" Aerith said, just as shocked as Axel, not because of the fact that they were angels, she was already used to that, but because she had received no warning that they were coming.

"Sorry Aerith…we're just dropping by for a moment to check up on Roxas" Kairi said flying over to the kitchen behind the counter to hug Aerith.

"Roxas isn't here" Aerith said in a grave tone when the redhead pulled back.

"Oh we know that" Aqua said "Riku told us he ran away"

"But we know where he went" Selphie giggled. "At least Aqua knows"

"How come?"Axel wondered.

"Roxas and I are like a shadow and light…I know where he is, no matter how far he is" Aqua explained proudly.

"So you can find him then?" Axel said; relief over taking his body.

"Yup…and spank him for being naughty" Selphie suggested. "Naughty, naughty" she repeated.

"Spank him…" Axel said, feeling an urge to laugh.

"You'll have to excuse her…she can be quite weird sometimes" Kairi said, flying over to the redheaded human, looking at him with interest. "So you're the one who turned Roxas into a risen demon…I was expecting a girl…but…oh well…it's his life" she flew away to sit next to Selphie.

"Come on Kairi…don't be homophobic" Selphie huffed, suddenly taking a serious attitude.

"I'm not homophobic…I'm just saying" Kairi said defensively.

* * *

Walking on ground had never been so annoying for Roxas. Without being able to retract his wings they kept dragging him back in the snow covered forest floor. The snow was so deep it reached his waist. He had never walked in snow this deep, and it was a bigger challenge with his wings and the fact that he couldn't see what he was standing in. Adding to his misery, having to drag his wings made him slower and he had to do an extra effort in an attempt to move. He cursed under his breath when he stood on something and he tumbled forward, instantly being buried in the snow. Huffing he made an effort to stand up again.

"You ok Roxas?" Xion asked as she tried to run, lifting her legs as far as they could go, so that she could move fast through the snow without tripping.

"I hate walking in snow," Roxas voice out his thoughts, receiving a giggle from the angel behind him, as she helped him up.

"Come on silly" Xion said. "How far are we?"

"I don't know…we should have been there by now" Roxas admitted, looking around, shaking off the snow on him. "There's supposed to be a den around here"

"A den…like a wolf den or something?" Xion inquired

"Bigger than that" Roxas said rolling his eyes. "We're looking for demons, not animals"

"Oh I know that" Xion said, rolling her eyes, imitating Roxas' expression.

"Well…what have we go here?" a voice came from somewhere around them and the two quickly held onto each other for dear life. "Two tasty snacks…and I'm so hungry…you came by just in time"

"Who was that?" Xion squeaked out, looking up to the trees; trying to find a silhouette or something that might tell her who was talking to them. It was obvious to her it was a demon, who else would like to eat people? And the fact the aura that Xion was sensing was a dark one confirmed to her, that it was both a demon and that it was a huge one. They were in trouble now. "Roxas?"

"I know…" Roxas said, looking for the source of the voice as she was.

A big mistake, they didn't look behind them, where a huge figure was sneaking down from above behind them. Roxas felt it brush against some of his feathers and instantly looked back to see the huge demon that was behind them. Its snake like figure swung from side to side as it looked down at them, its fangs bared at the couple before it snapped down on them; the two barely managing to jump away in time from its deadly bite.

"Xion run!" Roxas yelled, pushing Xion away as far as he could from the demon attacking them, when it came at them again.

"What about you?" Xion cried after him as the beast chased after the risen demon. "I can't leave you just like that!"

"Just keep going…I'll catch up with you!" Roxas cried, climbing up a tree, as fast as he could, the snake like creature following easily behind, but with Roxas' claws being made for things like this, it couldn't exactly catch up to the blonde, until something unexpected knocked him down and to the snakes mouth.

Ignoring the searing pain in his back, when he forced his wings to move, he manages to fly away from the snake's jaws, but for his luck, they were surrounded by forests everywhere, so he didn't have much space to maneuver. But to make matters worse, what had knocked him down from the tree, was trying hard to knock him to the ground.

It was small, but also annoyingly strong, giving Roxas a hard time avoiding the tree branches with its stupid tentacles trying to wrap around its wings.

"Get off you annoying leech!" Roxas growled, managing to grab two of its tentacles before yanking it partly off and bringing its body close to his face, getting a clear view of its slimy body and horrid features—glowing yellow eyes and a mouth full of fangs. "Go cling to someone else!" and like that he yanked it clean off and just in time since the snake like creature came at him and he threw it at it, where it literally became a mess of slimy innards and blood against the demon snake's face.

Smirking to himself, and ignoring the pain as much as he could, Roxas was flying as fast as his wings could take him, the snake creature still trying to shake off the slimy mess Roxas had made on it.

With it more worried about getting those disgusting parts off, he would catch up with Xion if he had to, he would carry her all the way to the Den by air. He didn't need another attack from that demon again.

For his dismay though, the angel was nowhere to be seen, and her foot tracks became a mess of tentacles and footprints in the snow before he found several dismembered demons of the ones he had seen before, smashed against the trees of sliced to pieces with all of its blood matter all over the thick veil of snow.

"Xion?" Roxas called, following the mess of havoc and blood until the footprints and mess of blood stopped in a clearing, and several body parts were coming down from the sky and the blonde looked up to the angels, finally trying to shake off one of those demons, finally getting it off her and into the air, before it came back down thanks to the gravity and she sliced it in half, getting covered in its bloody mess. "Xion you ok?" He asked as he flew up to her just as her wings gave and she plummeted down again, at least Roxas gabbing her in time to have them both land safely.

"I think I am" Xion said, clinging and holding her side, where he blood was dripping from. Clearly she had been wounded by one of those little pests. "What were those things?"

"I have no idea…but I don't plan on finding out" Roxas said, picking her up carefully from the ground and carrying her as fast as he could to a nearby tree to set her against it, hoping to get her a bit comfortable, thanking that at least in the clearing, the snow wasn't deep.

But before he could even set her against the bark, the tree was smashed, and the force sent them flying a few feet away from it, as the snake like passing them in a blur, Roxas hanging onto Xion protectively as the demon's large body zoomed past them.

More of the slimy demons from before began popping out like weeds from all around them, being rather clumsy in the snow, but still fast enough to start latching against onto Roxas and Xion. The held on tightly to one another, knowing it would be the end of the other if they let go, but all in all, it would be the same if they didn't do something soon.

"I just love it when my pray runs, it makes things all the more appetizing" the snake demon nearly cooed, approaching the two, trapped by the slimy smaller demons. "Get comfortable…because it'll be a while before I eat you"

Wondering what the demon meant Roxas tried to shake off as much as the slimy demons, noticing his legs had gone numb and weren't responding, while Xion was in his arms, probably she had passed out from exhaustion, but what had him worried, was the fact, the slimy creatures were literally crystallizing over them in casing them quickly as their tentacles drew themselves into their body.

"Let go!" Roxas cried in horror, trying to have his lower limbs react, but they wouldn't move, they were already trapped in a thick crystal case, so there was no escaping this trap unless something bust them out from the outside. And with all those demons now crystallizing around his upper body, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before a complete case formed around them.

More of the slippery demons came by, and more climbed onto them, encasing them up to their heads, covering them, to the point in which Roxas could no longer see the outside around them, or feel the cold air that was outside. And once the last demon was gone, he felt all the oxygen being drawn out of him, so he was choking as the air around them was taken out. He tried to gasp, trying to get air into him, and worrying about Xion. But it was all in vain…the air was gone, there was nothing he could do, his vision faded away quickly, and like that he gave into the inviting darkness, that was calling for him.

* * *

If you guess that I got this scene from DMC 4 then you're right…I wanted to use some elements from the DMC games, since I like it, and I don't want to make this story to much like my original, but neither did I want it to look much like DMC, so I changed a lot of things. Don't expect for Dante to make an appearance though…this is KH not DMC…though it wouldn't be a bad idea to have that badass half-demon in it would it?

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you're still loyal to this story so I keep writing, if I get little reviews it'll be the long wait all over again. It's depressing not seeing any reviews after having to beat my head against the keyboard for so long.


	14. Chapter 14: Fast Trouble, Double Trouble

Hey there, updating again, though not much is really going on in this chapter. Sorry for not putting much, but I tried putting up good stuff…but nothing came out for this chapter. But Next one…I promise there will be loads of good stuff, but I'm not giving away spoilers, so sorry.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Fast Trouble, Double Trouble

Aqua stopped in mid flight feeling a sudden sinking feeling, like if someone had just yanked out a being in equal strength to her from the face of the Earth. Had something happened to Roxas? She hoped not…what would they do if Roxas died? The last thing they needed in their current situation, of finding the risen demon, was to have him die before they could even reach him. However, the energy that she received from the demonic counterpart was just dimmed, what ever had happened, Roxas was alive, but his strength had been diminished in an alarming rate, something that only happened, if he was at the brink of being ripped from the human plain—in the verge of his death.

"Aqua…what's wrong?" Kairi called as she flew up to her older sibling. "Why'd you stop?"

"Something's wrong with Roxas" Aqua said. "I don't know what…but whatever it is…he's in trouble"

Kairi looked back, spotting Aerith and Riku coming up behind them.

"We should have left those two behind" the redhead angel huffed.

"Riku's a good addition to the team…at least he can pinpoint where Roxas' is with out me having to search for miles, when he's close by" Aqua huffed. "I know he's tied to Sora…but it's a risk we're going to have to take…besides…if I'm around, there's no way he would be able to pull a fast one on us"

Kairi did see the logic in Aqua's decision. Sure Aqua could tell if Roxas was around and how far he was, but if they got within at least a five mile radius, it would be if the two of them were standing next to each other. That's where Riku came in. The fallen angel could tell easily where Roxas was exactly at with his Speculum, but since it took a lot of energy out of him doing so, they had to be careful, Riku only watched on people, he didn't pin point where they exactly were. The only flaw was the simple matter that Riku was a Fallen and was under Sora's control. If the Celeritas Everto decided to trigger his spell, they could easily find themselves in one hell of a mess if they were not careful.

"Riku…can you try and check Roxas with your mirror?" Aqua asked as Riku and Aerith caught up to them.

"Why what's wrong?" Riku asked, wondering why Aqua would request for something like that so early in their journey when they were far away from the risen demon.

"Roxas' energy just dropped all of a sudden" Aqua explained. "It's faint now, but that drop of energy s to close to the point of when Roxas could die…It worries me"

"You think he could have come across his brothers?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"I doubt that…I don't feel Sora anywhere in this plain" Kairi said. "If he was here…I would have known"

"Well…let me see what I can do…if he's like that…I could easily be wasting a lot of energy in trying to check" Riku said, bringing out his mirror from his pocket, quickly setting to work.

His eyes scanned the mirror…looking at Roxas…he was unconscious, trapped inside something. It was probably that something what had Roxas energy weakened. And Xion was with him to…both were trapped….inside something…he couldn't tell what.

"They're trapped…but I don't know where…looks like some sort of crystallized case around them" Riku said, putting his mirror away.

"They?" Kairi inquired.

"Roxas is with Xion" Riku said, "Don't ask me how they got together, but they need our help"

"We better hurry then" Aqua said taking off as fast as her wings could take her, Kairi, Riku and Aerith following close behind.

* * *

Something was wrong with him. He didn't know what though. It was like if someone was ripping his heart from the inside out. He just sat on his bedroom…looking at the small figurine of the silver haired man he had loved for so long—Riku. Why did it hurt him so much just to think of that man? Sora didn't know why…but it sickened him to no end. It was no wonder Ventus was always over him, and it made him angry. But Ventus had been right in the end…he was nothing more than just a little adventure for the silver haired man.

His tail unwrapped itself from his bare body to grip the dolls neck, squeezing on it lightly. He could do so many things to that doll…and have the real Riku suffer. Strangle it; slice it in two, pulling off all its limbs, throw it against the wall…but his heart would let him do so. He just loved him so much—so much that it hurt him to no end.

He found tears rolling down his cheeks and he quickly set to wipe them off with the back of his hand. What was with him? He was an Everto! He shouldn't be crying. What would his brother say? What would his father think? Worst of all, what would other demons think of him? He wasn't supposed to have feelings of sadness, just hatred, rage and so on. He couldn't feel pitty…that words should even be none existent in his dictionary! But here he was, crying pathetically, his tail loosening its grip on the dolls neck, letting it fall on the ground, where it remained motionless, his tail going back to its place, wrapping around his waist before a knock on his door came, startling him.

He quickly whipped off the tears again and tried to snap himself out of all those mushi feelings before running over to the door, opening it slightly to find his older sibling behind it.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Roxas is in trouble" Ventus quickly said.

"I thought you wouldn't care since he became a risen demon" Sora said, surprised by the mere fact that Ventus was actually telling him that Roxas was in trouble, almost as if he was worried.

"That doesn't mean he's not our brother" Ventus said… "And it doesn't mean…we're late to have him back"

"So…what's your point?" Sora wondered, already having a vague idea at what Ventus was thinking of doing.

"You're going to go try and save him" Ventus said. "You're the fastest one…so you should get to him before anyone else can"

"I see…what about you…have you recharged your batteries yet?" Sora asked.

"I need more time…what about you?" Ventus asked.

"I'm done…I was done ages ago really" Sora said. "I don't waste my energy like you do"

"I'm still a few months short from actually being able to go back out" Ventus said, slamming his fists against the outside wall of Sora's room.

"No one told you to use your Everto form in such an indiscriminate way" Sora said. "How many times did you use it in this decade again?"

"At least I didn't get past the hundredth!" Ventus growled.

"But you got to 99…you should have done the hundredth and gotten yourself killed to make God's job easier" Sora said finally. "So I guess I'll be seeing you in a while then" he smirked, "Don't worry…I'll give Roxas your helloes" and like that he closed the door and turned back to his empty room.

He gave a sigh and got into his clothes as fast as he could, putting on his new armor his father had made for him as soon as they had gotten back. Another one was in his room…since Roxas' room had been long gone, when the Memoria Everto had been turned into a Risen Demon. Hell no longer recognized Roxas as one of its inhabitants, so it no longer had room for him. And now…Roxas' armor was in his room…bound to never be touched if something wasn't done to have Roxas back.

* * *

Kairi gasped in midflight as she felt a familiar energy come into the human plain. An energy that belonged to one Everto.

"Sora's here" Kairi in formed the others as they flew at top speed.

"What?" Aqua cried shocked, looking at her smaller sibling with wide eyes.

"He's here…he's out of hell" Kairi repeated.

"But what is he doing here so fast? I thought it would take a while for them to come back out" Riku said.

"Sora isn't as dumb as he looks" Kairi said. "He uses his Everto form wisely, so he doesn't have to wait that much when he's recharging his energy"

"If he's out…he should know where Roxas is…remember they're connected" Aqua said before she looked at Kairi and he sister looked back, understanding what she meant. "Don't loose your temper Kairi girl"

"I know!" Kairi huffed as she took off flying faster than anything Riku or Aerith had ever seen.

She couldn't wait to look for Roxas when Sora was around. It was her job to hold him back and away from the humans. But if he was out for Roxas…then they would arrive faster than anyone else, and Sora could easily guide her to the blonde while at the same time she could get him and destroy his human body. She begged she was right, and that she could get to Roxas and Sora in time before the Everto got to them.

* * *

However, as fast as they were, they were quite far from Roxas; but the snake demon, was right next to the pair of angels, trapped within their case, its tongue flickering in and out tasting the air to make sure its prey was asleep and paralyzed within its case before it chuckled and opened its mouth to swallow its meal whole.

However, before it could even chomp down on it, a claymore landed on its snout, its weigh causing its snout to clamp down right over its tongue, its fanged mouth severing it right off, creating a bloody mess in the snake demon's mouth as it screeched in pain.

"I thought we told you not to mess with out guests!" a voice said as a man stepped into the clearing, the snake demon sliding back a couple of steps away from its prey, blood dripping down its chin as the man approached it and the claymore that had landed over its snout vanished, only to appear back in the man's hand.

The snake demon hissed at him, but his expression was unfazed. His stood there, looking at the snake with a threatening look and bared fangs of his own, his features made scarier by the 'x' shaped scar that ran right over the center of his face—just a bit above his nose.

"Get lost before I make boots out of you!" the man growled threateningly, his yellow pupils extending over the white of his eyes, giving him a fiercer look.

Without being able to speak—its tongue having been severed off by its own fangs—the snake fled, not wanting a fight with this man, already knowing all of his abilities and knowing that it was no match for him.

Once the creature was gone he looked down at the crystallized case, noticing the face with closed eyes that lay dormant inside, recognizing it immediately.

With a sigh he grabbed the case and tossed it over his shoulder, his claymore vanishing into thin air. What a mess the blonde had gotten into.

* * *

Axel sighed and walked over to the door, as the doorbell ran for a fifth time in less than one minute.

"Take it easy…I'm coming" Axel huffed annoyed, grabbing the doorknob and turning it on his hand, swinging the door open to find Naminé behind it.

"Well this is a surprise…what brings you here again?" Axel said.

He hadn't been = expecting Naminé, especially since the blonde said she only came when he was in trouble. Was there something wrong he didn't know off.

"Just dropping by to check up and check in" Naminé said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Check in…with Selphie and Demyx?" Axel inquired.

"Yes" Naminé nodded. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Axel said, stepping aside to let the guardian angel in, watching as she shook off the snow that had fallen on her.

Her wings were gone, so he figured she must have been walking, especially since the snow outside had her foot tracks. As much as he wanted to now if the tracks continued or just suddenly stopped where he couldn't see them, it was cold outside, and he didn't want all the heat in the house to get out, so he closed the door and walked after the guardian angel, where they both made their way to the kitchen and the living room respectively.

"Nami!" Demyx squealed, jumping over the blonde in a rather childish manner.

"Long time Demyx!" Naminé giggled, hugging the other, trying not to be tipped back by the angel's weigh.

"How have you been?" Demyx asked quickly. "You've changed! Look at you!"

"You've gotten bigger too, but I see you haven't changed a bit in your attitude" Naminé pointed out, walking over to the couch where Selphie was, also surprised to see the blonde. "What about you Selphie?"

"Happy and flapping!" Selphie giggled. "What brings you here?"

"I was expecting Kairi to be here…but I see she's not" Naminé said. "So I guess you'll have to do"

"Do for what?" Selphie asked, noticing Naminé's fetures turn serious.

"We have a problem around here…demonic activity has been increasing quite a lot all of a sudden in town and I have at least five Fallen Angels that have been activated and are on a killing spree" Naminé said. "I managed to hold back some last night from entering an orphanage…but I can't keep holding them back on my own…they're just to much for one Custos" she took off her jacket, revealing several small cuts and bandages on her arms and some hidden under her white dress.

"I see" Selphie said, looking at the bandages around Namine's body. "Fallens are almost as strong as an Everto, if one Everto gives you a hard time…I can only imagine what an entire band of Fallen can do"

"I need help" Naminé said. "If we don't do something—ah!" she was cut off when the cushion under her suddenly moved and nearly knocked her to the ground and a certain shadow crawled out and laughed.

"Ha ha! You scared Nami!" Demyx giggled.

"Demyx" Selphie huffed; even she knew when to take things serious, but apparently Demyx was still a long way from learning when to laugh and when to pay attention.

"What the heck is that shadow doing here?" Naminé said, still startled and looking at the shadow as it laughed and rolled on the ground. "It looks like one of the fallen who attacked me yesterday"

"That would be Leon then" Axel said, jumping into the conversation, as he brought Naminé a cup of hot chocolate. "I thought you'd like some"

"Thank you" Naminé said. She was grateful, especially since she was freezing cold. "Do you know this 'Leon' then?"

"Yes, he was a friend of mine and Roxas…he was murdered about a week ago…apparently by one of the Evertos" Axel said. "I might think the others are Yuffie, Olette, Pence and Hayner…they used to be friends of Roxas"

"I see…that explains a lot" Naminé said before taking a zip of her chocolate.

"It showed up a couple of days ago…apparently following Roxas" Axel said. "At least, that's what Riku and Aerith have explained"

"Well they must have been close…but where is Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"He just ran off…we don't know where he is" Selphie said, following Demyx and the shadow with her eyes, just daring them to try and scare them again.

"But then why would the shadow remain here…if it was following Roxas…wouldn't it be reasonable that it went after him instead of remaining here?"

At that Shadow came to a sudden stop and Demyx laded on him laughing. But it seemed that the shadow no longer was interested in the game, but rather, he looked frightened.

Realization dawned on Selphie. The shadow could lead them straight to Roxas without delay…why hadn't they thought of that…but then again…why had the shadow not followed Roxas.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Axel asked, wondering what had caused the shadow to take on such a nervous pose.

Shadow began to cry and begun to flail his arms around as if trying to tell them something, but he couldn't speak, and whatever he said, they couldn't understand.

"I think he's upset about Roxas leaving" Selphie said, surprised when Shadow nodded at her wild guess.

"He's not the only one" Axel said with a sigh. "He probably didn't follow because he saw Roxas was really mad"

"That is a possibility" Selphie said. "But we have bigger issues at hand…And we're only three angels against six Fallen and only two that know how to really fight"

"Aw come on…I'm not that bad" Demyx pouted.

"We also have a shadow and a human" Selphie added. "Which won't do much"

"Isn't there anything I can do to help?" Axel asked.

"Only if you know how to use a gun and have a good enough aim to hit those creeps in the heart with one shot" Selphie said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me some reviews, it'll mean a lot.


	15. Chapter 15: An Everto's Prize

Well, here's a new chapter for all of you who are following this story. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 15: An Everto's Prize

He felt warm, really warm, warmer than how he had felt a couple of minutes ago…or was it hours? He couldn't tell, his mind was foggy and he didn't know where he was. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the crackling fire that was next to him, warming him up. As his vision slowly returned to normal, he could make out several bones of demons that adorned the cave he was in. He moved his head to look around, spotting a sleeping figure just above him, warm under the pelts that covered her.

It was then he realized his back didn't hurt as much as it should. Had he healed? No it couldn't have been that, even as a demon…or better said, former demon, while he retained his healing abilities, of having his wounds seal fast, the wounds of his wings didn't respond to his magic, so he didn't know how his back wasn't hurting him.

Sitting up, he quickly found out why. Someone had set bandages all over his upper body, save for his arms, and they smelled rather weird so he figured an ointment must have been used on him to soothe his pain. With a sigh he let himself fall back, trying to recall what had happened before he ended up inside the bone covered cave.

He and Xion had been flying, and then they fell down and gotten to the forest floor exhausted so they had decided to walk…then…something had attacked them. Had that been a demon or another angel? No, it was a demon; he remembered its scaly body and slimy tongue, along with the other slimy and disgusting creatures that had attacked them. He and Xion had gotten separated, so when he caught up with her, he remembered she had been wounded and then…blank. The rest was gone, and missing, he couldn't remember a thing.

"Are you ok, Master Roxas?" someone asked as he felt footsteps approach him as a man with blue hair and an 'x' shaped scar stepped up from the shadows of the tunnel that lead out from the cave.

"I think so" Roxas groaned, falling back against the fur beneath him, "What happened?"

"You got trapped inside chimeras, we thought you were going to die" the man answered, bowing before Roxas.

"Thanks for the help, Saïx" Roxas said with a sigh before looking around, noticing there was one demon missing. "Where's Xemnas?"

"I'm afraid Xemnas is not here" Saïx said. "He left earlier this year, and hasn't returned yet"

Roxas huffed and closed his eyes, not actually wanting to be bothered by the fact that one of the two that could help him was gone.

"Damn" he muttered under his breath, though he considered himself luck, Saïx was around and he could also be of help.

"Tell me master...what brings you here to the wounds?" Saïx asked, "Is not every day that you come by and pay us a visit"

"I was hoping you could help me with something" Roxas answered. "But it can wait"

Saïx stared at him bewildered for a moment.

"Are you feeling well sir?" Saïx asked quickly, noticing something different about Roxas.

Normally Roxas would just come by and demand for stuff, not wait to feel better, even when Saïx and his companion told him to calm down. He would just demand, be out…and especially, he never came accompanied, much less by an angel. But even after Saïx had tried to separate the two, Roxas hadn't let that happen, even though he was unconscious, and so he had had to wait for him to let go of the angel to actually put him under separate covers to warm them up.

He still wondered if he had made a wise choice to let the angel live, but he figured that if Roxas was with her and hadn't killed her yet, he must have a really good reason to keep her around for so long.

"Just tired…that's all" Roxas mumbled, falling asleep right where he was, leaving the man to his own work.

* * *

She could feel Sora was close, but she didn't exactly how close. She huffed annoyed, and took a deep breath for the thirteenth time in less than an hour. She had to keep her temper down, or Sora could easily overpower her. However, before she could calm down completely, something slimy came crashing down on her from the trees above and knocked her to the snow.

"Get off!" she cried, yanking the slimy creature away before realizing, there was more than one of those creatures around her, and they had her trapped with no escape.

They were everywhere, above in the tress, down in the ground and they looked hungry. Swallowing hard, she got ready for whatever was going to fall upon her.

However, not far from where she was, was Sora himself, and he zoomed past her easily, chuckling when he notice that she was surrounded by chimera demons. Perfect way to slow the angel down, she would hopefully be fighting those things until she dropped dead from exhaustion. Him in the other hand, knew these woods like the back of his hand, and knew exactly where the nests of chimera were and how to avoid them; and he also knew where Roxas was at.

"Sora 1,000; Kairi…a big fat 0" he called at the arch-angel, drawing her attention away from her battle just in time to have the chimeras jump on her and drag her to the ground. "Later Kairi-girl!" he laughed maniacally as he sped up and in a matter of minutes he was inside a cave tunnel.

Kairi growled annoyed under the weight of the chimeras before she summoned her blade to slash at all of them away with blinding speed, their body parts and fluids spreading all over the area and over her. If she lost Sora, she wouldn't be able to find out where Roxas was at. She could be searching in circles and never know where Sora was headed! But before she could get away, a huge snake came down from the trees.

"Is the universe conspiring against me today?" she growled annoyed, charging at the demon just as it opened its snout.

* * *

Roxas blinked himself awake for a second time, this time, feeling better than he had before, but his stomach was growling from hunger, and it seemed that Saïx had began to cook something in the fire, since he sat in front of a pot full of mouth watering stew, its scent lingering in the air.

"Tell me that isn't a chimera and I'll eat it whole" Roxas said cheerily as he came out from the covers and stretched himself.

"You remember the chimeras then?" Saïx said, actually surprised.

"The monsters that attacked us…right?" Roxas said, surprised his memory from the attack had come back.

Saïx nodded and looked back at the stew.

"It's chicken actually…" Saïx said. "There are farmers that settled not far away from here several years ago, and formed a small town. We get most of our food from there…we look human after all"

Roxas nodded understanding, before walking to sit over next to Saïx, taking a glance at the sleeping Xion, noticing one of her arms was out of the covers and had a bandage around it, stained in some green stuff and her shirt folded neatly above her head, so she was lying half-naked under the covers.

"How's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"She's fine, she's been waking up and falling back asleep" Saïx said. "She likes to chatter a lot, doesn't she?" he chuckled.

"You have no idea" Roxas said with a small laugh.

"But the question is…are you ok?" Saïx asked, looking away from the stew and at Roxas, with an intense gaze.

Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"I bet you're waiting for me to lash out and kill her aren't you" Roxas said and Saïx nodded. "And you're also expecting me to just scream what I want and get your answer and get the hell out of here"

"And the wounds in your back" Saïx pointed that out too.

"Yeah…that's an _extremely_…long story" Roxas answered.

"I think e have enough time to listen to it" Saïx said, still intrigued as to why the blonde was hanging around with an angel instead of his own brothers.

"I'm not a demon anymore" Roxas said with a sigh, just to cut the story short.

"I can see that…black feathers…it's been quite a while since I've last seen them" Saïx said. "They hurt don't they?"

"How did you know?" Roxas asked bewildered.

"I've seen a few who used to be demons with them, most of them barely survive past their first week of becoming one, either you or your brothers made sure of that" Saïx said. "It is quite a risk you've come here to us when you know we are demons"

"True, but you owed your lives to me and Risen Demon or not your oath stays the same" Roxas said, surprising himself a bit of the tone he used when saying that.

Saïx smirked and chuckled.

"Nothing escapes your does it?" the blue haired man said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas chuckled as well as Saïx served him a bowl full of stew.

"What brings you here then?" Saïx asked again.

"I'm trying to find a way to break a curse on a Fallen Angel" Roxas explained. "I remember there's a way but how is what I am missing. I know I used to be a prick on matters like this and I saved a back up of my own memory on one of you guys, Sora and Ventus"

"That would be Xemnas" Saïx said with a disappointed sigh. "He's not here though"

"Shoot" Roxas huffed before something hit him hard on the back of his head knocking him out in a flash, shocking Saïx to no end.

"I know you'll hate me for this, but I can live with that" Sora said with a cheery smile. "I should have guess you were gonna come crawling here"

"Get out!" Saïx ordered before for his surprise a blade was held against his neck and a Sora clone stood behind him.

"Everto Effingo…I don't think you might want to move, or I'll slice you" Sora warned. "Do me and if a redhead comes by, give her my regards and tell her I give her an E for effort" he chuckled as he took the unconscious Roxas in his arms and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were a potato sack before looking at the slumbering Xion. "I think another souvenir won't be that heavy"

* * *

Nighttime had fallen in Twilight Town not that long ago and people were already in their homes so no one noticed the shadows that hurried across the empty streets as silently as they could, three angels, a shadow and a human.

It was cold, so Axel had to use as much clothe as he could to stay warm, especially with the cold wind that was blowing. They stood inside an armory shop and while Selphie and Naminé stood out and watched for anyone that might mean trouble, Axel, Shadow and Demyx were standing by the door.

"Ok Axel, hold onto my hand" Demyx instructed.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Axel asked, unsure that the angel would be able t get them in.

"Aw sure…no worries…the worse that could happen is that you get sliced in half" Demyx said casually.

Not a good thing to say in Axel's opinion, especially since he wasn't exactly used to the kind of stuff they were about to pull.

The whole point was getting Axel a weapon so he could try and shoot the Fallen Angels and help Naminé and Selphie get rid of them. But getting the weapon was the problem. They needed to break in and get one, other wise by the time they got it the whole town could be in ruins if those Fallen Angels were allowed to roam around.

"Get ready" Demyx warned before pressing his hand against the steel door that protected the armory. As soon as he made sure Axel was ready he spoke out: "Phasmatis"

In the blink of an eye, Demyx had gone right through the steel door with Axel following close behind and soon they were inside the armory and looking at the weapons that were stored around, to his surprise Shadow had slipped in with them and now had its hands covering a nearby security camera so no one knew they were there.

"Thanks Shadow" Demyx giggled as he let Axel wander around.

They needed to be quick so Axel didn't dilly-dally looking around for a cool weapon, in fact, he just settled with a revolver which Demyx pulled out of its bullet-poof glass case and handing it to him.

"You'll need bullets" Demyx said looking around. "Oh duh…" he hurried into the safe behind the counter before emerging with several cartridges for it. "Want me to carry them like I do with the girl's arrows?"

"You'd do me a favor" Axel said. He had nowhere else where to carry them and Demyx slipped them in his pocket as if they weren't that dangerous at all. "You sure they're safe in there?"

"Relax" Demyx said grabbing hold of Axel again. "I'm used to these things"

Axel sighed and let Demyx lead him back out to the cold empty streets where the others were waiting for them.

"Got everything you needed?" Naminé asked.

She wasn't exactly comfortable with Axel helping them out with the Fallen Angels; he could get injured, or worse…killed. Fallen weren't something he should be messing with. But they needed all the help they could get, and if Axel was willing to help then she couldn't protest, she had to leave him do what he felt he had to do.

"Yeah" Axel said, "Gonna need some help with loading it though"

"That's what I'm here for!" Demyx said, opening his wings so he could get to the same level as Axel and knock on his head, before taking the gun.

He fiddled with it for a moment and showed Axel what he needed to do. It wasn't hard to replace the cartridges in Axel's opinion, so he just needed Demyx nearby for when he needed a new one.

After making sure Axel knew what to do, the five split up to cover more ground, Demyx stayed with Axel and Shadow, while Naminé took to the skies hoping to find them faster, and Selphie just walked off on her own.

Finding the fallen angels proved to be difficult. The town was awfully quiet, and it would be like that until they found them, hopefully. Naminé had gone on ahead, looking for the fallen angels, but so far no one had heard anything and no one had seen her. Selphie was also in the same situation, no one had heard a cry for help or anything, so hopefully that mean that they were fine for now.

"You sure it's ok to split up like this?" Axel asked as he walked and Demyx flew next to him, while Shadow just crept through the walls.

"Sure it is! What could happen? It's six against five!" Demyx said turning to Axel as he continued to hover, "You just have a good aim and—" he didn't finish what he was saying when he rammed against a lamppost with his head.

The impact quickly sent him to the ground and in a flash he was holding onto his own head, trying to ease the pain. Much to Axel's amusement, Shadow crept up next to Demyx and began imitating the angel; only Shadow exaggerated the poor angel's reaction.

"Not funny!" Demyx growled with a pout, his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment.

"For me it is" Axel said as he continued to laugh.

However, as funny as it was, he knew that with an angel like Demyx, who would easily look away at the slightest distraction, he would be in a jam if the fallen angels showed up; that thought quickly made him stop laughing and look at Demyx for a moment. He was in a world of trouble now that he thought of it. If Demyx couldn't stay concentrated it was bad. Who knew what those fallen angels were capable!

"What's the matter?" Demyx asked, worried at how Axel's expression had gone from amusement to worry in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing" Axel said.

What could he tell Demyx? Tell him he should pay more attention? Somehow it didn't feel right doing that for some strange reason. However before he could process what to say something else popped onto his mind. Demyx had said six, and as far as he had heart, only five people had been murdered by Roxas's siblings, Yuffie, Leon, Olette, Hayner and Pence, so who was the sixth person? He hadn't heard of any other deaths in Twilight Town that he remembered.

"Did Naminé tell you who the Fallen were?" he asked.

"Nope, she did tell me there were only two girls and the rest were boys" Demyx said. "Why?"

"Only a total of five people were killed when Roxas's brothers were around sending us their warning" Axel said. "It doesn't add up. If five were killed, who is the sixth person?"

Demyx shrugged he didn't know. It could be someone who had been killed before, but so far, Axel couldn't remember who had been killed previously by a Fallen Angel. Something was wrong in the picture, and whatever it was, it wasn't good news.

* * *

Well, this is all I have for this chapter. There's quite a lot and I promise, there will be some excitement in the next one. Oh! Roxas got kidnapped! What will he do? Lemme a Review and you'll find out in the next chapter! And also get a free cookie!


	16. Chapter 16: The Search Begins

Two years…I know, you shouldn't be reading this and by now it shouldn't even be on your favorites list, I can't apologize enough and if you're still reading well I can't thank you enough to be reading this still and I'm glad I can finally write for you again.

I know I was missing for two years, but please bear with me, I have been in college for two years nonstop, not even resting for summer or spring break, and while I spent hours on the computer, Microsoft was last program I ever touched. Why? Because ZBrush sculpting, Maya animations and modeling, and Photoshop have been eating away all my time as well as countless concept arts for two original pieces of fiction I have been working on and not to mention that I have not used a PC in two years and it has all been work on a MacBook with stupid Pages that I hate to use! Not to mention freaking PremierPro video editing works and fucking Illustrator and its vectors. I'm at the second year of my bachelor's degree on Videogame Design and trust me, it's not the walk in the park I expect it to be. So for those who sent me ill mails I have seen on my email account I have to say, you're right "Two Fucking Years" and I have not written, but I hope you understand that this is the first summer I'm taking off during my studies and that I honestly don't have all the time I used to have when I was at High school two years ago. For those who wrote concerned if I was going to continue this story, I will try to keep writing as much as possible during this break but I can't promise because I have to make more models for my soon to take portfolio class and models on Zbrush still take me days to produce and specially those of the quality my teach' wants them and my focuses have practically shifted from writing, to modeling and conceptualizing for future videogames.

**Warning:** some content in this story might not be appropriate for reader under the age of 18. This work of fiction contains high sexual content, violence and foul language and as well this story contains Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** This work of fiction uses characters from the popular videogame Kingdom Hearts developed by Square Enix and Directed by Tetsuya Nomura; however, plotline and events are strictly mine and therefore the distribution of this work in another page is strictly forbidden without my permission first.

So without further delays from college I present to you the long awaited Chapter 16 of The Demon Boy!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Search Begins

-_You're an idiot...foolish weakling idiot!_-

-Who are you?

-_Pathetic lump of flesh..._-

-What gives?

-_I give a d__amn! No get your goddamn ass up and act like the Everto you're supposed to be!_-

-I'm not an Everto!

-_Just shut up and wake up!_-

"Wake up!" a blow to the head was enough to make him cough out blood. "You useless piece of filth!"

At first he was disoriented; he had no idea where he was. Mostly because of the fact he had just been awoken with a kick to the gut; but he knew he was in trouble. He was chained up; arms and legs bound tightly by a chain and unable to go anywhere or move for that matter, as if he was trapped in the coils of a snake. He had to look around few times, eyes blinking in the dim light, waiting for his sight to adjust to the darkness surrounding him. The cold rocky surface dug into his bare skin as he squirmed in the ground, trying to get on his back and see his attacker.

"You really are pathetic" said the person that stood next to him.

"Whose there?" Roxas groaned.

"Man you really are useless" the voice said again. "But then again we can't blame you little brother"

At that Roxas knew who was talking to him and he saw the red eyes and mouth with a pair of sharp teeth that was his older brother. The spitting image of himself, it was as if someone had put a mirror before him; and he would have believed that had he not been bound by chains.

He didn't know if he should have been horrified by the fact he knew this was his brother when he had just come across him, or if this was just someone playing tricks on him though, but in a deep corner of his brain, he could tell it was not a game…this was the real Ventus, the Alucinatio Everto.

"Ventus?" he said in disbelief, yanking at his confines in a vain attempt to break away. For his dismay, he ended up hurting his wrist and with a foot stomping down on his head, the huge pressure exerted down on his skull drawing out a pained yelp from the young blonde, and his skin scrapping against the prickly stony surface.

"So you remember me then?" Ventus said, putting all his weight on the foot that was crushing down on the blonde's skull. Roxas bit his tongue, not wanting to show any signs of weakness to the Everto that stood over him. This attitude only earned him another hard blow to his stomach, and the son of Satan laughed at his pained groan, enjoying each bit of his agony, and Roxas could only watch as he fed off it.

"Burn in Hell" Roxas swore.

"Oh but we are in Hell" Ventus said with a unpleasantly sick tone that made Roxas shudder in fear for the first time of being in front of his oldest brother. "Don't you recognize this place _Roxy_? Where Sora, you and I grew up together, playing with the entrails of other demon? Huh?"

In all certainty Roxas didn't remember the place and didn't even care at all, he just wanted to get out as fast as possible. He was no longer an Everto, those times were far behind him long ago. Yet he shouldn't even be in Hell in the first place. It was then he figured something out. If he was no longer an Everto, how come Hell had allowed him to enter?

"How did we get here?" he voiced out his question. "I can't get in here...Hell isn't supposed to let me in!"

"They didn't tell you then?" Ventus cooed, reaching down to run his fingers through Roxas's sandy blonde hair, smiling like a bobcat. "You think you can escape Hell that easily? Risen demon or not you still belong to us Roxas, you were born in Hell and you'll die in Hell. Joining those foolish angels doesn't mean you belong there with them, it only means you have to suffer as punishment"

"Punishment?" the younger one was confused now.

"Your wings" Ventus pointed out. "They hurt when you use them don't they...your back bleeds and it heals slower than how it should" How did he know? "You need to pay a toll if you want to get free...one which I won't be giving to you...instead...I'm going enjoy drawing out every single, delicious scream out of your pathetic mouth" he kicked the chained up boy again, this time harder. "Even if you beg for death...I'm not going to stop...I'm not going to set you free for anything in all of hell"

_I'll kill him! Once I'm out, I'll make everyone suffer for each year I have been away!_

Roxas didn't where that disembodied voice had come from or if it was talking to him; but whoever it was, it was annoying him now. It was a voice so familiar yet so awkward to hear at the same time and that apparently only he could hear, since Ventus hadn't asked where the voice had come from even though it had just spoken clearly. Not to mention, the throbbing sensation he got whenever it spoke.

* * *

Gloom, seemed to hang over everyone in the room, it had been like that for the past couple of hours or so.

The other night, Axel and the group of angels had returned to his house and had entered the living room and found Aqua and Kairi sitting near the fireplace, looking miserable, while Aqua looked well and fine, Kairi was disheveled and beaten, clearly the result of a struggle with something and was pissed off to no end. Though her mood did little to draw away Axel's attention to the many cuts over her arms and legs where her robes did little to cover, and her missing sandals, clearly lost in whatever mess she had gotten into, though further inspection of the place told him the leathery flip-flops were next to her.

The news they bore, were grave ones that froze everyone on their spots, yet those who took them worse were Aerith and Axel. Roxas was gone, dragged back to Hell by Sora and there was nothing none of them could do to get him back. Hell was no place for an angel, and Fallen were not allowed to enter. They could only pray and hope for a miracle, but considering where the boy was, that wasn't likely to happen.

"Is there really nothing we can do to get him back?" asked Axel, looking around at the gathered angels in the living room, and when no one said anything, he knew what their answer was.

"We cannot" said Aqua, finally one of the decided to speak. "God has no rule over Hell. That is Satan's domain"

"But Roxas is not an Everto!" Axel argued. "I though you couldn't get into Hell if you weren't a demon"

"But he is a demon…well technically he is a _risen demon_" Kairi explained before sighing, "Just drop it. It's frustrating I let that porcupine get the best of me again!"

"Said porcupine being the one you're supposed to take care of and you can't even do that right!" Aqua, her own temper now flaring and Axel knew things were about to get serious between the two. "Honestly Kairi, can't you focus and leave your anger issues behind?" the blue haired woman huffed, giving Kairi a death glare that made the redhead flinch in fear

"I was surrounded by chimeras, maybe you should have given it a shot yourself Aqua" the redhead said in her defense, though a quivering hint could be heard in her speech.

"Maybe I should have!" the blue haired angel continued, "At least I would have kept my cool instead of getting all worked up! Have you not learned? After all these years…honestly."

"Is not easy when the porcupine is making fun of you!" said porcupine being Sora.

"You're not supposed to let his taunts get to you! Get it into your thick skull!" Aqua said

"You've never faced him to begin with"

"Because he is not my responsibility or my match, he is yours!" Kairi knew Aqua had won that argument when she had reminded her that simple fact, but it seemed Aqua wasn't over, "And let me remind you about the fact, you're always giving him an advantage over you! If you get scared, mad, agitated, you give them the perfect ambrosia"

The redhead knew she couldn't keep pressing the argument further, she was losing each argument she set.

"Hey come on we shouldn't be fighting, we've gotta think of something" Selphie said, trying to stop the quarrel between the two archangels.

"Like what Selphie?" Aqua asked. "We've lost yet another risen demon to those monsters and because we can't enter hell. We've lost this one again, and faster than I could have ever imagined. Kairi"

"Before you guys continue to argue" Riku stepped in, stopping their bickering, Demyx and Shadow hiding behind a chair in case things began to fly all around. "Kairi, did you see where Roxas was?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Why was Roxas so far inside a forest?" he had just asked the same question that had been looming on everyone's head.

"I don't know...The only thing I saw was when Sora was already out of a cave with Roxas and carrying someone else before he vanished and the chimeras distracted me again" the redhead answered. "After that, I came back here"

"Someone else?" Aerith inquired.

"Yeah...I think I have seen her before, I don't remember...I know she was with us when we captured Roxas...Xino...Xin...ack!"

"Xion?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah, that's her!" Kairi said, snapping her fingers. "Xion was with Roxas when Sora took off"

"Why would Sora take Xion with him?" Aqua said. "She is a real angel right? She can't enter hell"

"And if he can't enter with her why take her to begin with?" Kairi pointed out.

"Hostage maybe" Riku said. "Xion is the only one who can cancel his powers so with her out of the way; it just makes us more vulnerable"

"What element is Xion?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know" Riku said.

"I think she's wind" Kairi said. "She's a fast flier and her wings are small compared to angels of other elements. She must be of Selphie's kin"

Everyone looked at the small angel who was sitting on a couch by the fire place.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Can't you find Xion?"

"Not here I can't" Selphie said. "I can sense her, but not pinpoint where she is at...I would need to go to my altar for that. Can't Riku do that though?"

"She cancel's my powers when I search for her…it won't do much good"

"We all have too head to out Sanctuaries though" Kairi said. "We have to check in with our kin"

"I'll have others look for Xion...but we have to look for Roxas too and then there's the problem of those Fallen" Selphie said.

"I'll stay with Riku and the others for now then" Kairi said. "I'll check in with my kin later. In the meantime, we can go check that cave I found and we take care of the Fallen while Aqua and Selphie return"

"I won't complain because you're the only one that knows where that cave is at, but you better control your temper this time" Aqua warned and Kairi nodded. "Fail once more Kairi, and I'll make sure you're relieved of your charge as an Archangel"

* * *

He couldn't remember how long had it been since the last time he had been around in the forest, and he was surprised at the amount of chimeras that had amassed in it in the time he had been away. How long had it been again? Six years? Seven? He couldn't tell really, but he was positive there were more than he had left with.

Still, they seemed fearful and had it not been for the fact he had been away for six years or so, he would have not suspected their behavior. These chimeras would not be scared of him, they wouldn't remember him, they couldn't remember things from two years ago, let alone six. Something must have scared them recently, and he was sure it was not his partner, they knew how to avoid the chimeras and they would rarely encounter one just to avoid conflict between them; and the creature wouldn't survive said encounter to begin with.

Taking a deep breath of cold winter air he came to the entrance of the cave he had left so many years ago. Not much had changed, except maybe that there was snow and he had left somewhere around summer so flowers had been bloomed back then. The urge to go in was intense but he had no need to so though; for at the entrance, sat a familiar blue haired man, sharpening his claymore.

"You just missed him" Saïx spoke up, lifting his gaze up at the traveler, whose face was concealed under layers of warm cloths, minus his mouth, which showed a smirk and revealed a hint of dark tanned skin hidden underneath.

"I know...I'm late like always" the man said, pushing off the hood of his cloak to let a cascade of silver hair fall over his shoulders. "I just can't seem to get to places in time despite all I've been through"

"Considering Luxord's boon...you've been gone for a long time" Saïx said.

"I know. I was looking for something, I believe will make Roxas rather glad"

"Which is?" The blue haired man said quirking an eyebrow in both curiosity and amusement as he continued to sharpen the large weapon.

"All in good time"

* * *

"Would you quit torturing him?" Sora groaned as his brother came out of the chamber where they were holding Roxas in, hands drenched in blood and dripping the crimson liquid onto the ground below their bare feet.

"Don't tell me you're turning soft again" Ventus said, glaring at the brunette.

"No...But I don't see the need to torture our brother...It's enough we have him here" Sora tried to reason.

"True...but I'm not doing it just because I want to...you know daddy isn't too happy with this"

Sora rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning in and looking at the closed door, feeling the smell of blood coming from behind it. He dreaded to see what condition his sibling was in. Yet despite the wrecked form he probably was in, Sora couldn't help but notice, the amount of rage coming from that one single room. Rage, blood lust, and craze, all combined into a fusion of emotions Sora knew all too well was not in Roxas' soul hours ago.

What had Ventus done to him? All those emotions together, it made Sora crave walking in and suck them up, almost like ambrosia' calling to him like a fly to Venus flytrap. It was so much he stared at the door before putting a hand on the door knob before another hand stopped him from opening.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that" Ventus said. "I know it smells appetizing for you like it does for me, but you'll want to stay away...unless you want to play Pandora in this story"

Sora pulled his hand back, freeing himself from his brother's grip. His mind was screaming at him to open the door, to open it and go in despite his brother's warnings.

"What did you do to him?" the brunette asked, his eyes still fixed on the door that had been curiously fixed into the cavern wall by one of Ventus's illusions.

"Nothing that wouldn't have happened to him had he gotten hold of his memories" Ventus said. "I guess just showed him who he really is"

* * *

"This all feels so twisted" Axel groaned as he collapsed on his bed, kicking his shoes off, too tired to care where they had dropped.

He had not slept during the night searching for the Fallen, and while he had trusted the angels to get Roxas back, they had failed. It was all as if the universe wanted to keep the two of them apart. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face on one of the pillows were Roxas used to sleep on when the slept together. It was faint, but Roxas' scent was still there.

He wondered how his blonde was doing. Was he still alive? Was he still ok? And more importantly...did he remain the same blonde he knew? Probably not… God was the only one who knew what those Evertos had done to him.

He felt so powerless and so useless. So many times he and Roxas had been together, and he knew all the times he had promised he would be there for the blonde always, that he would protect him from anything. Sure, during those times, he had had no idea that protecting him from everything would include two deranged Evertos that surpassed him in any possible way by a huge long shot.

There was a knock on his door but he chose not to answer, since he knew he would just probably get some useless information about what they would be doing during the night, when Fallen were more active. Another knock came and he pretended to be asleep with open eyes.

The person behind the door however seamed to not care and decided to enter, even though there was no response from the redhead. It was Aerith, which surprised him since he had been expecting Riku or Demyx.

"Are you ok?" Aerith asked a clear look on concern on her face.

"I don't know" Axel replied.

Aerith was confused by this and decided she need to talk to her brother before things kept going downhill.

"What's the matter?" she asked, walking over to the bed and sitting on its edge.

"I'm just thinking"

"About?"

Axel sighed. "Everything that's been going on...it all seems like a wild dream. And I keep begging for God to just let me wake up from all of this and go back to the way things were"

"Because you miss Roxas" Aerith added, watching her brother sit up on the bed

"I just wish I could do something to those Everto...find a way to get him back" Axel said. "I keep telling myself that he's ok, that sooner or later, he's gonna walk in through the door with his usual goofy smile with a scrape on his elbow or leg, his skateboard under his arm, laughing it off like an idiot. But deep down I know he must be suffering, that he must be crying for help...for someone to come and save him…and I can't do a single fucking thing to help him!"

"I know...we all feel the same way" the young brunette said.

Axel shook his head. "You don't Aerith...you don't love him like I do, and you don't know him like I do"

"But I still look at him like the child I always wanted" Aerith admitted. "I know, he's to blame for what happened to me, but again, after all this time with him, I've gotten too attached to him. We'll do whatever it takes to bring him back."

Almost as if on cue the door opened again, and it was now Kairi's turn to come in.

"Aerith, I'm headed to the forest again" the redhead informed. "The other are already briefed on what to do with the fallen, Aqua and Selphie are already headed to their Sanctuaries and we probably won't be back in a few days"

In a flash, Axel jumped out of bed and was at the door with Kairi, almost tackling her to the ground when he nearly tripped.

"I'll go with you" the redheaded male said.

Kairi lost all words when she heard that. Was this mortal serious?

"I think not" she said once she regained her composure. "This isn't a joy ride Axel, I'm headed to a place where there are more demons than you can count. I can't defend you and myself at the same time. I know you wanna save Roxas…but you'll only be in the way"

"That's why I'm going with you two" a new voice said. "You're not going on your own out there"

"They need your help here!" Kairi said.

Riku shook his head.

"And let you heat your brain up again?" Riku said. "Like it or not, you need to be kept in check, and if I have to do the same as I did years ago, I will. We just can't afford you ruining this all over again"

"I haven't ruined anything"

Riku stared at her with a cool look, not really paying attention at her anymore and turning to Axel, though Kairi knew he was right…if she screwed up, Aqua had been clear as to what would happen, and Kairi wasn't too keen on any of that.

"Put warm clothes on" Riku said to the male redhead. "You're coming with us even if I have to carry you myself…"

"What about the others…they need someone to get the Fallen" Kairi tried to reason.

"Demyx can hold himself and you know it…he's not as useless as he looks. I called in a friend as well…Tifa's on her way here as we speak too, I got a call from her, and Namine can help as well and from what she just told me, a bunch of Custos aren't happy about what has been going on…so they won't be alone"

The air was cold, Axel soon found out and he wondered how the two with him were able to hold their ground in such temperatures with only a flimsy jacket and a knee length robe with no sleeves. It was freezing up there, but the world bellow so tiny and small wasn't looking too appealing.

"God its cold…and we're so freaking high" Axel said and the choice of words caused Riku to laugh.

"We're not that high…if Kairi and I were to go to the height we're really supposed to be flying in, you'd be frozen to death…literally dead" Riku said, looking down at the redhead, he carried by his arms as if he weighted nothing.

Axel swallowed hard. "How come?"

"We're supposed to be flying up on what your kind knows as the Mesosphere, because planes cannot fly in it and your technology isn't advanced enough so we don't encounter any satellites that might detect us in close range. We've literally be under the radar. Down here on the Stratosphere, we're in danger of coming across any commercial flights that might see us and chances of us ending in turbine are 10 to 1000"

With that explanation, it was more than obvious the archangel was tense with their current situation, keeping an eye out for any in coming planes that might run them over…so to speak.

"How cold is it up there in the Mesosphere?" Axel asked.

"Like I said, cold enough for you to freeze to death" Riku reminded. "Air up there is around -130 F, not to mention, the air is thinner and you wouldn't be able to survive with the lack of air as well, you'd probably end up with hypoxia"

Axel swallowed. Working at a hospital, he knew the condition all too well; he had encountered patients, with what people commonly knew as oxygen starvation and he remembered, going higher would probably trigger the sickness and send him to the hospital before he could say he was suffering from it or even realize what was going on; and that would mean goodbye to seeing Roxas.

"I'll stay here thank you"

"Don't think you're safe from it. Even if we're not that high in the stratosphere air is lacking up here and is not the same as down on the ground" Riku warned. "So warn me if you get anything funny, or get fatigued"

"Will do" Axel quickly responded, looking back down and noticing the highways and roads were gone, replaced by huge towering trees that couldn't reach them where they were.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence, Riku taking constant glances down at the red head to make sure he hadn't passed out from exhaustion or air-sickness. Thankfully the redhead remained strong and didn't show any signs of oxygen starvation, exhaustion, tiredness or dizziness in their long flight.

Still, the redhead was relieved when they descended down to the ground below, the temperature feeling warmed somehow, considering they were still surrounded by snow.

"How come it's so warm all of a sudden?" Axel huffed.

"Your body got used to the cold temperature up in the tropopause. The temperature down here is warmer than the one up there" Kairi explained, readying her bow and arrows. "You two keep your eyes open…you did bring a weapon didn't you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Riku chuckled, signaling the holster on his waist with a gun and Axel showed his.

"Sorry" Kairi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The forest was silent, and as time passed slowly, the coldness seemed to gradually return to him and also a burning sensation on his cheeks. Frostbite no doubt. But unable to see his face without a mirror, he couldn't see how much damage had been done to his cheeks, but he was sure it wasn't too serious. They couldn't stop though, so he took the scarf around his neck and wrapped it around the lower part of his face to cover his cheekbones and protect them from further damage. He was thankful he had been using gloves and the only unprotected part was his face and not his hands.

"The chimeras are quite viscous" Kairi said. "I found the cave somewhere around here and there were chimeras all over the place that had chased me through the whole place"

"I don't see it though" Axel admitted.

"Well keep looking…I'm positive its around here" Kairi insisted, keeping an eye on the trees for any signs of trouble, Riku on the other hand, seemed to be a bit more careless and hadn't even bothered on keeping his gun out.

Tracking was his specialty, and instead of looking up at the danger he knew could come down at him in the blink of an eye, he was more intent on looking at the snowy ground.

"Anything your boon could do for us Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not so sure" Riku admitted, though instead of looking at Kairi, he focused his attention on the surroundings. "There are better boons at tracking than me, because their focus is that, I'm just a reflective type"

"I thought you once said you were good at tracking with that mirror of yours" Kairi said.

"So long as I know who I'm looking for, yes I am"

That put an end to the argument and despite that he wasn't looking at her, Kairi quickly took notice when Riku quickly tensed he knew something.

"Isn't this the same forest where Roxas used to bring his victims for torture?" Riku said, ignoring the fact that Axel was there and had heard what he said.

"Torture…as in literally, inflicting damage on someone without killing them?" the redhead said in disbelief.

"Well he was an Everto" Kairi reminded him. "You seriously couldn't have expected him not to do these kinds of things"

"Would you drop it Kairi…it's enough he's involved in this mess, you don't need to keep bringing up more nasty thoughts about the kid to freak him out" Riku warned.

"I'm not freaked out" Axel quickly said, "It's just hard to imagine Roxas doing something like that"

"Even so" the silver haired young man said before addressing Kairi again. "Well?"

"I think it is" the redhead answered. "I really tried to avoid coming here as much as possible"

"Well I think I know where we're headed if this is the place"

More walking ensued and by the time they had reached a clearing his legs felt wobbly with all the fighting he had to do to walk through the snow; Riku and Kairi on the other hand, looked as if they hadn't walked at all, not even sweating or gasping for air.

"You seriously need to do more exercise and get off your butt sometime" Riku had said under his breath when he stopped to wait for the redheaded male, resuming with a much slower pace once Axel caught up, ignoring Kairi who was beginning to get impatient, though he could easily ignore her.

"We should pick up the pace" Axel said, when he noticed the redhead angel's impatient eyes.

"Ignore her…she might an archangel, but she need to control her temper" Riku said.

"Why is she like that?" Axel had to ask that, and who wouldn't?

Aqua and Selphie were calmer and more patient than the redhead, while Kairi was their total opposite.

"It's her boon…makes her impatient and that irritates her" Riku answered. "I honestly can't blame her, but she's been like this for a century, she should be able to control herself by now"

"I thought Archangels were older than a century"

"Oh they are, it's just that she's been killed before"

"But angels can't die"

"That's what they all say" this time, the reply came from Kairi.

* * *

Well, after two years of M.I.A I pulled off a nice long chapter to make up for the long absence. I believe this is the longest chapter written for this story. Its sixteen pages long instead of the usual 7-8 pages I used to write. I started to read the previous chapters to try and get back to the feeling of this story and I think my writing skills have definitely improved…thank you "Literary Genders" and thank you "Creative Communications", can't believe how good I've gotten since I took those two classes! XD

Well, I'd be happy to know whose still reading this and who isn't so please check in with a review…even if you only write a hello or just scream at me for taking so goddamn long and then spoil me for being glad that I'm back…I don't mind…just want to see whose still alive like me. :)


	17. Chapter 17: Facing the Past

As promised…here's the next chapter to this installment, and for those pending for Vampire and Mortal Love, fear not…I am just wrapping up a few knots with the stories plot and well…no one said what to do with my OCs…so I guess they'll be staying? :P

Gagh…never mind! Enjoy!

**Warning:** some content in this story might not be appropriate for reader under the age of 18. This work of fiction contains high sexual content, violence and foul language and as well this story contains Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** This work of fiction uses characters from the popular videogame Kingdom Hearts developed by Square Enix and Directed by Tetsuya Nomura; however, plotline and events are strictly mine and therefore the distribution of this work in another page is strictly forbidden without my permission first.

* * *

Chapter 17: Facing the Past

"What do you mean by that?" Axel asked, looking at the female angel.

"We can be killed…well …our mortal bodies at the least" Kairi explained. "While we can come back to life, our memories are completely whipped clean, which technically is like being killed, because you start from being a baby, but the soul remains the same…that is why the Catena Memoria Everto Exists…to store memories of those who have been brought down and return them to their rightful place"

"Like reincarnating?" the male redhead inquired.

"Exactly…it applies to demons as well" Kairi said, before pressing forward and leaving the other two behind. "However, I have been thinking about the situation and I'm sure you'll agree with me Riku, Sora and Ventus MUST be hiding from us because when you erased Roxas's memories, you also whipped his storage clean, so their memories are gone and I reckon they must somehow want to try and bring those memories back"

"I agree; Roxas's memories are returning from his previous time as an Everto" Riku said. "It's how he's managed to bring back his wings out and knew about my boon back at the hotel, when I had not said a word"

"But does that mean Sora's and Ventus backups will also come back?" there was an edge on the redheads voice, but he knew why.

"Chances are fifty-fifty" Riku answered. "But even if he could, with what he is right now, he wouldn't do it" he assured, and Kairi relaxed.

"So they must have a backup plan" Kairi sighed. "Can't believe it took us this long to figure it out"

"I'll say" Riku had to admit, even he hadn't thought of that theory.

Roxas had spent so long already being a regular boy, he had forgotten all about his Memoria Boon; it was as if the kid had never been an Everto to begin with; but it was no time to reminiscence about the past, they had a mission. With each step they took deeper into the thick forest, the more anxious they were getting. Riku had a fair idea of where he was headed and Axel was curious to know, but Kairi, she was full on edgy and jumpy, turning at the slightest sound to make sure they weren't in any real danger. Axel couldn't blame her, for what Kairi has said when she had returned, it seemed the chimera were a rather vicious bunch and he was hoping that could avoid them as well.

"How do you know where we're going?" asked the redhead to Riku, duking under a branch as he marched through the snow.

"I've been here before. It wasn't just Roxas that used to come here" the silver haired young man said. "This place has a whole new level of wretched memories for me…I hate it so much"

"May I ask why?" the redhead continued and wondered if he had gone too far when he didn't hear a reply from the other.

Riku sighed and looked around, looking for any familiar patterns that might tell him where he was, giving up, he turned back to the male redhead.

"Over a century ago, this was the place where I became what I am now"

"You mean this where you were made into a Fallen?"

"More than just a Fallen…an Everto hunter too, I help the Archangels on what I can to get to the Everto, remember? Which is what I have been doing all this time" he huffed. "Had I known a century ago that this would be my grave, I would have stayed a million miles away from it and that bastard…"

"Which one was it?"

"Sora, the two timing bastard" in his voice, Axel could sense it become darker and full of hatred and he wondered what had happened between the two that had made the whole affair go down the drain. "If you ever decide to cheat on Roxas, keep in mind, an Everto has more than one way of getting back at you"

"He's no longer an Everto" Axel said.

Riku chuckled. "Given the right circumstances…it doesn't mean he can't become one again"

* * *

Grunting and panting for air, Roxas continued to try desperately to break his chains. He was a bloodied mess and he knew it, Ventus had made sure he was hurt everywhere he could reach. Claws had ripped apart his shirt, torn open his skin and flesh and left gapping gashes that spewed blood onto the rocky floor below and even through all the unnatural scratches he had sustained, and all the blood he had lost, the wounds had begun to close long ago and were now merely patches of dry blood on his skin.

Somehow, in all the mess, he could feel the fangs growing back on his mouth; the bags under his eyes go black with yearlong returned insomnia and sharp claws on his hands...and a black tail flickering amusedly on his back, as if taunting him. What had just happened? Hours ago, none of those were there, he was a normal kid with no bags under his eyes, no claws no tail and no fangs; the transformation had been forced onto him but by who?

_Are you comfortable Roxy-boy?_

"Whose there?" Roxas called, regretting it when his hoarse voice came out, a parting gift from Ventus after all the Hell he had been put through.

_I'm here…I always have been...Since you exist._

Roxas shifted, trying to look around but unable to do so in all the darkness around him.

_It's pathetic to see you the way you are now…and to think I was you._

"What are you talking about?"

The voice cackled maniacally.

_Boy are you stupid…guess that redhead really screwed your brains out…_ It moaned _…oh but it felt so good, didn't it Roxy-boy? That way he bit your neck, how he kissed you, moaned you name, how he sucked you dry until you were seeing God in all his glory…HAHAHA_

"Shut up!" Roxas cried, clenching his teeth as he tried to push the memories back and away from the voice in his head, but it was unrelenting on them being pushed away from him, and instead, it brought them back up, much more vividly than Roxas could have ever done on his own.

There he was; the first time he had laid eyes on Axel, waking up wrapped up in blankets and in Aerith's arms, Axel holding his hand, while Aerith held the other, smiling at him like parents would to their kid. Then came the time when he first held on to Axel for dear life one night when Aerith had been away working overtime at the flower shop and the two had the house for themselves and the heating system had broken down; the two huddled up together under the blankets in front of the chimney and then, Axel had kissed him. It had not been a peck, it had not been a simple experiment…it had been down then stolen and despite Roxas had believed back then he was straight, he found himself enjoying it so much his head had spun like a top and he had given into the pleasure it had brought.

Then was the time he had sneaked out of his room, past Aerith's and straight into the redhead's on a summer night, finding the room empty and a messy bed. He had sneaked down the stairs silently, and had come to the glass sliding door that had been left slightly open. Going out, he followed a path down a slope, coming to see a lake, and in it, the redhead with no clothes and in all his glory, hair damp and plastered all over his face, water dripping down his face and nose…smiling at him and coaxing him to join…smiling…

"Get out of my head!" Roxas cried, hurting his voice further, but trying desperately to push the memories away and focus on getting that voice out of his head, but it was useless, it seemed the voice had much greater power over his own memories than Roxas himself.

That same night on the lake, the two had bathed, and swam, and had fun, keeping their voices down so as not to be heard by any neighboring folk or Aerith. Then he was moaning out the redhead's name helplessly once they had returned to the redhead's room. That first time had hurt him so much; but he didn't care. It was Axel who was making him feel pleasure too, being so gentle and so loving.

"I said get out!" Roxas cried again, this time, shattering the three memories inside him, and when he looked back for them, all he could find were shards of the memory inside his own mind, each fragmented, missing pieces and chunks of it. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Those were his favorite memories. His first times with the person he really loved, the person he had given himself too. And now he could feel all his memories begin to shatter and crack…some disappearing, others missing chunks…his name was gone…the redhead's name was gone!

"Give them back!"

_Oh but I cannot do that…I am you, remember? We're the same. _It laughed. _If you want them back, if you want to know who he is… then you have to get out of here. Oh and you must hurry…As time passes, slowly but surely, we'll keep losing more and more until there's nothing left of him._

"Why did you do this?"

_To give you a reason to pick up the pace and get the fuck out of this Hellhole…_

Roxas growled and resumed his yanking, now more desperate than before, the redhead's face smiling at him as he kept fighting until the point he could no longer muster any more strength and the sound of rattling chains slowly stopped.

_Wow…you really are useless without me…all right I'll cut you a deal_

"I don't want to hear it"

_Oh yes you do…embrace your true self again, and we'll go back with our beloved_

"How can I be so sure you won't kill him?" Roxas growled.

No reply came…instead; the locks on the door were beginning to undo themselves.

"Roxas will never become an Everto" Axel huffed. "I know him; he wouldn't do it, no matter what!"

* * *

Riku huffed.

"Look, the only reason I haven't told you to stay away from him is because I believe he won't too" the Fallen said. "Sora was the one who turned me, but because he thinks I cheated on him…shit"

Axel knew from Riku's reaction he had said more than he had intended.

"You mean you and Roxas' brother were lovers" Riku growled and kept walking. It was hard to believe that though and Axel was trying hard to understand what he had just been told. "What did you do?"

"Drop the questions and forget it because you aren't getting more from me"

* * *

Aerith and Demyx peeked around the corner at the ravaging shadows, looking up at a nearby roof, she could see Naminé and another Guardian Angel with their bows out. She was surprised how many Custos the young blonde angel had managed to summon with the help of Tifa. She couldn't blame Naminé for how many Custos had actually been summoned, they would have come on their own eventually since it was a huge number of people, born in different months and days whose lives were at risk if there Fallen kept rampaging about.

They had killed several people already and as much as Aerith knew she could take at least two down, considering she wasn't exactly as weak as she looked; she wouldn't be able to take on six. Demyx wasn't exactly used to fighting Fallen, Naminé and the others were and Shadow…well he couldn't do much except flail his arms and warn them of incoming enemies.

"Are you ready Demyx?" asked Aerith, hearing the low sound of Demyx's own bow being strummed.

"Think you can coat them with that thing of yours?" the blonde said hushed.

"Give it here" Aerith huffed, taking it when Demyx uncharged his bow and handed in the arrow.

"Materia Imperium: Titanium Liquidum" she tapped the metal tip of the arrow head, and a white substance quickly engulfed the entire arrow tip.

"Hm" Demyx weighed the arrow. "It's not as heavy as I expected"

"Focus Demyx" Aerith huffed. "You should have asked for that before we began the raid"

"Sorry…but in all honesty I have not tried this material of yours, so I can't really rely on it. Figured I'd give it a test drive" Demyx said, putting the arrow and bringing out a new one. "I'll just save it for later"

Aerith rolled her eyes, leave to Demyx to ask for something out of place.

Up on the roof, Naminé had her arm in the way of the other angel's bow, both staring down at the carnage below where the Fallen were having fun with a pair of corpses, ripping apart what they could get their hands on and devouring it, blood splattering everywhere and all over them.

"This is sick" the other angel said.

"It's not them" Naminé said. "Their creators made them that way"

"Are you sure Aerith will be ok?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Terra" Naminé assured, though the male could sense a hint of worry in it, but decided not to press it. "Besides, we need her boon…even for us, these monster are going to be hard to bring down, with her boon, we stand a chance"

"You've been vague about what that Fallen can do"

"She's not a fallen, she's an angel!"

"Oh please, you're with those others who keep saying the Fallen are sacrifices like us?" Terra huffed. "Look at them bellow…do they look like any of us?"

"She didn't have a choice…it was never her fault" Naminé defended.

Terra rolled his eyes and groaned.

"We'll fight about this later" the man said. Naminé glared at him. He was asking for it. "Which one should I get first?"

"Any belonging to Sora?"

"Three…The other six are Ventus's" Terra asked. "You know what you have to look for right"

"I not stupid" Naminé said, bringing out her bow and arrows, strumming it. "Only problem is, where did their hearts move to"

"I think one of them has it on his stomach"

Naminé shuddered at the thought of having a live beating heart in the stomach, but remained in her spot.

That was a thing of Fallen, their organs moved when their seals were activated, which made them harder to kill. Sometimes some organs would remain where they were, but others, their stomachs would be in their heads, their livers where the lungs were supposed to be, and so on. Not to mention, their bones became tougher and harder to break, so while the brain was the organ that barely switched places and was an excellent place to kill them if they hit it with a projectile, they had to get past the hardened bone that was almost like breaking rock. This in turn, left only one other option, hitting the heart, and it frequently switched places, so hitting it was difficult.

Adding to this fact, their originally boons were replaced with that of the Everto that had killed them, meaning they had two Celeritas and three Hallusinatio or Illusionists. The Celeritas had to go out first, and quickly, they meant more trouble due to their speed. She was fast; Terra wasn't, so she would end up with the other three; oh how she wished Kairi had not left. Terra would have to face the Illusionists; he was part of Aqua's kin, meaning he had some certain level of how to get over illusions.

Demyx had been trained personally by Aqua to dispel the Illusion quickly, but these were three fallen they were talking about, and she wondered if he could take on so many Illusions at once. Aerith on the other hand, she was vulnerable, and despite that her strength was rather formidable despite her nimble appearance, she was not a combat ace, but her Materia boon, was excellent for materials resistant enough to break through a Fallen's skull given enough tension was put into the charge and Naminé had made sure to coat all her arrows with Aerith's material and so had Terra. Should they run out of arrows, Aerith could produce more as well.

"Take good aim to the head, we'll have to hit the same area several times to break it, and once we get the first one the others will be alert" Terra said.

"Isn't that why we brought the cavalry to begin with?" Naminé said, referring to the other six custos in the other roofs, all with their well-aimed arrows, ready to shower the feasting bunch.

"Ready?"

* * *

The doorknob turned and the door slowly opened and Sora peek his head in. Despite his brother's warning, the energy kept calling him to go in. It was already feeling familiar, like if the blonde had changed completely and become an Everto again. Was his real brother actually back?

Squinting, he saw a tail flicker in the shadows and squirm away from the light that poured into the room past him and the door.

"Roxas? Is it really you? Are you really back?"

No reply, just an eerie silence that for a moment, Sora could feel fear prickling at the back of his neck, telling him to turn away and close the door before anything happened.

"Sora?" the blonde called, and for a moment, Sora felt the hatred subside and the fear was gone. "What do you want?"

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down, trying desperately to see past all the darkness in the room. "What did Ventus do?"

No reply, instead the door slammed shut and Sora was left in total darkness. Startled, the young Everto stumbled through the darkness trying to find his way out, only to feel a sharp tail wrap itself around his neck and stop his dead in his tracks.

"Didn't big brother tell you to stay away from me?" Roxas purred, and Sora felt a pair of arms around his torso and arms, squeezing him tightly, and for a moment, Sora could feel something familiar about all this. "Then again, you were never one to listen…wasn't that why Riku ended up like a Fallen?"

Sora could feel a knot suddenly pop on his throat and he tensed. Mind games; coming from Roxas it wasn't a good thing, and no matter how many times Sora tried, his sibling always found a way to get under his skin.

"Had you listened, you wouldn't have become so pathetic like you're now….so helpless and a whimpering bastard" Roxas chuckled, undoing the tail from around his brother's neck, though still holding a death grip around his brother's torso, allowing the Everto to relax now that the most dangerous part of their bodies was flickering back and forth before finding its way back around Sora's neck though not as tightly as before, teasing the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Sora choked.

Roxas chuckled. "Relax…my bone to pick is with someone else…you're just so funny to torture"

"Let go!" Sora growled, slapping the arms away and unwinding the tail. "This isn't funny"

"You should have thought about that when you met Riku" the blonde countered. "Do you have any idea what he's feeling right now?"

"Oh please…he's probably stuffing his mouth with a whore's cunt while we talk!" replied the brunette, and he could feel his cheeks burning at the thought. "What does he care about me? He got what he deserved!"

"Then why do you sound so mad about it?"

"What do you care? Is not your problem?"

"Yet deep down you know it's not true" Roxas's hands tangled themselves intro Sora's brown spikes and before Sora could realize or push him away, he was already under his spell.

"Do you _really_ know what happened all those years ago?"

He could see him, Sora could actually see him! It was Riku, the same one he had met two centuries ago, with his tied back hair, top hat, the gorgeous features he had melted for, those aquamarine eyes he had gotten lost staring at so many times…then a flash of red. Yeah, he remembered her too…and how jealous had he been of her, being lucky to be next to that perfect human being, but he could see Riku had absolutely no interest for her. Instead, the aquamarine eyes feel on him and he smiled…and Sora had smiled back.

A simple "accident" had left the road clear for Sora and Riku to be together, the two had made sure the body was never found inside the Thames. He was surprised to see how that human had killed the redhead with his help, just to get her out of the way, how he had smiled the rest of the day as if nothing had happened and had remained so. Twisted? Yes…but he liked it…no Sora loved it that way; a gory and bloodied tale of love.

Until the time came where it was his turn to make the tale more bloodied, and he had brought Riku to the edge of death when he found him cheating on him with a whore and in the end, he cursed his existence. But the damage had been done already. He had been cold and bloody before he met Riku…loving a mortal, had made him soft…but how had it not affected Roxas?

"It has affected me" the blonde replied, drying the tears in Sora's eyes. "An Everto is not supposed to cry…not ever…"

"Until they love a mortal…it's when they become soft and vulnerable" Sora growled and pushed his brother away again. "Why show me that?"

"So you realize just how much you really love him…that and to see that pathetic look in your face" was Roxas's answer and the blonde chuckled at the perplexed look he was given. "Now is just a matter of you to choose, where your allegiances lie. To him…or to Ventus"

Sora was lost for words, not knowing what to say or if he should stop Roxas as the blond got out or if he should follow him. So while the blonde was cheerily making his way out the room, whistling a twisted version of "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down", Sora was having his own inner conflict, of where he would go next.

However, the first thing on Roxas' mind, is finding someone, he knew was important, though where she was, he didn't know. His only clue was searching outside of Hell.

His tail flickered behind him before lodging itself into the wall next to him and carving out a huge gap as it trailed behind him, not even flinching for pain, just continuing to whistle; not even caring if it caught the attention of someone else that might attack.

_Tick-tock goes the clock Roxy…and time's running out._

* * *

Before anyone says anything about Materia being used here, no, is not Materia from FFVII. Materia is Latin for "material" and since Aerith has a background with this word, I decided to stick to it instead of "materies" or "sylva".

Now that that is out of the way…HOLLY SHIT! I can't believe how freaky Roxas came out on this one, I was scaring myself while I wrote this…oh but it was so fun I couldn't stop writing Roxas the way he was now! XD

Anyways… I was at the beach yesterday...Haha…my face, back, thighs and shoulders look like tomatoes…and THEY HURT! Oh and let me not forget, it seems the world not only gave me a cheap fucked up sunblock, it also decided that FF would be taking down any stories with lemons soon? Shit…and this story was getting to the good parts…well…guess I'll have to either rewrite and switch chapter 10, or just let them delete this story…hmm…(is already checking chapter 10). Fear not…I'll figure something out :P… but I guess this will mean no lemons on Vampire and Mortal Love's remake. All I know, is that in a way, it changes some of the things I had planned to do…which suck!

If you guys ever decide to go to the beach during the summer, take it from me…use sunblock…sunburns are not funny at all…I have somewhat Taino/Mayan skin (yes I am partly Indian…or so I have been told) it's supposed to be somewhat resistant to the sun…I was under the sun for only a few hours, like four, and using a hell bunch of sunblock…and trust me, I am not having it fun at the moment…well I guess until the point where I'll be able to say I've become a lizard! XD

Saludos to you all and have fun during summer!


End file.
